I'm Gonna Love You
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: inuyasha a player that's after Kagome, Sesshomaru is the high school TA what will happen when friendship turns into something more right under everyones nose even Kagome's and sesshomaru (SessKag)COMPLETE!
1. Chapter one

Lady Ky: yeah I know what you're all thinking would you stop making up new stories just finish one already.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah wench and make one where I get Kagome  
  
Lady Ky: no I'll stay with my Sess/kag stories thank you  
  
Sesshomaru: your welcome Ky now will there be a lemon in this story?  
  
Kagome: yeah I'm dying to be with my Sesshy again  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
  
Kagome: yes Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: your mine you hear mine  
  
Lady Ky: not on this site or this story  
  
Lady Ky's muse: I just need to pop in here to say those of you who reviewed to I'm guessing "family in past and future" if you have not gotten a thank you back it's because Ky's email got hungry and thought your reviews would taste and since it didn't give them back I'm guessing it liked them so sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: emails don't get hungry  
  
All but inu:SHUT UP INUYASHA!  
  
I  
  
Inuyasha: what I do?  
  
Chapter one  
  
From the journal of Higurashi Kagome  
  
The day started out normal enough I got up got a shower dressed of school had breakfast got annoyed by my little brother got in my car turned to radio on loud sang to the songs, but thing's have a way of changing on you want you don't want you too.  
  
I got to school to find my best friend by her locker talking to the school prev. and standing by my locker was none other then the school's big player Taisho Inuyasha, just because his father Taisho Sugimi own the biggest company he thought that everyone would do what ever he so pleased. Yeah well he never came up against Higurashi Kagome and I never knew the meaning of the word quite.  
  
End journal entry  
  
"Hey there Higurashi what do you say we skip school for the day? I'm sure I can find something to teach you"  
  
"Go to hell Taisho"  
  
"Wow someone's feisty good I like them rough"  
  
"Mr. Taisho you better not be causing trouble again this morning"  
  
"Shut it Sesshomaru, I don't have to listen to you just because you're my half brother"  
  
"You forget yourself Mr. Taisho I have the power to hold you back another three years and if I remember right that would mean that you won't get that soccer scholarship you so badly want"  
  
"You wait till father hears of this"  
  
And with that Inuyasha walked off in a huff, Kagome who was trying not to laugh finally looked at the man whom made the annoying creep leave, what she saw almost made her fall perfect long silky silver hair, piercing gold eyes, pale skin so flawless it looked to be made out of glass, perfect eyebrows any girl would kill for. Looking over the rest of him Kagome soon found that it just wasn't his face that was perfect but everything about him just screamed out perfection.  
  
"Something amiss?"  
  
"Oh a no Gomen for staring it's just I've never saw you around here before and well you um...er.... Good-looking there I said it"  
  
"Why thank you but it's wise not to say such things about and assistant Teacher you could get into trouble"  
  
"Oh so you're the new TA well about time they got one I got sick of having to miss class because a teacher need something"  
  
"Why would you have to miss class if a teacher needed something?"  
  
"Well because they would get a smartest to do your job"  
  
"Oh well it seems almost time for class may I walk you there?"  
  
"Yeah alright I've got honors calculus room 7a"  
  
"Wow honors calc I never would have thought my little brother had enough brain in his head to even thing of dating a girl that smart"  
  
"Oh me and creepy aren't dating not now not ever"  
  
"Oh I just assumed you were by how he's always by you"  
  
"You know what happens when you assume right sessho?"  
  
"Sessho?"  
  
"It's a nickname don't you like it?"  
  
"Do you always give nicknames to the TA's?"  
  
"Only the cute one's"  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to her class room and said there good byes before Kagome went in sitting next to her best friend Sango she told her about Inuyasha and being by her locker again. She didn't say anything about Sesshomaru though; knowing Sango she'd go off and tell the whole school that Kagome saw dating the new TA and Kagome didn't think they both needed that around the school.  
  
As the day went one a few things were a whole lot thing were different for one thing Kagome didn't eat alone like normal; Kagome normally preferred to eat in the garden then in the school when she got out there she found that she wasn't the only one to think this was better then the school for she found Sesshomaru out there eating his lunch, she sat down and at first neither one said anything to the other, then as things went on they both found themselves laughing and sharing stories. Then all to soon it was time for Kagome to return to her work.  
  
Then after that Kagome was on her way home feeling that she found a new friend and she couldn't wait to talk to him again.  
  
Ok the review button is down there and you know how to use it so go for it.  
  
Oh yeah next chapter will but two weeks after this one took place.  
  
Preview next Chapter:  
  
"Ok now I've got a big treat here you everyone, now I know many of you have heard her here before and asked her back so I called in some favors so here she is Kagome Higurashi"  
  
{Cheers and whistles}  
  
"This is for all those who need the know true beauty"  
  
Everyday is so wonderful  
  
Then suddenly  
  
It's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then I get insecure  
  
From all the pain  
  
I'm so ashamed 


	2. chapter two

Declaimer: I don't own beautiful  
  
Chapter two  
  
Two weeks later  
  
From the journal of Higurashi Kagome  
  
Normal day blah, blah been there done that right, but any way life sure has been a whole lot different Sesshomaru and I are eating lunch together everyday he's even came over for dinner a few times and we go out on Saturday and hang out life is so cool I met some of his friends there's this girl Kagura she dating this guy name Hiten and boy does he have an ugly brother yuck, specking of brothers Kagura has this brother named Naraku now he is creepy I think Sesshy sees how much he creeped me out because we left shortly after he came.  
  
Oh and some other new Shippo called me the other day he asked if I'd come by an sing s few songs I'm going to see if Sesshy will come, oh I gotta go bye.  
  
End journal entry  
  
Kagome ran into the school she was earlier then normal for her any way but she was hoping to find Sesshomaru alone and ask him if would come by the club to hear her sing.  
  
Kagome hurried down the halls until she got to what she knew was Sesshy room were he always was before school looking in the window she saw him hunched over a piece of paper thinking that maybe he was helping to grade some papers at first then she saw how gentle the pencil was being placed on the paper Kagome couldn't believe it ' why didn't Sesshy tell me he could draw' Kagome thought  
  
Kagome decided that she wanted to see this drawing so she opened the door and walked in a silently walked over to Sesshomaru and looked over his shoulder what she saw shocked her right to her core, for staring back at her was her own face perfect on every way it looked more like a photo then a drawing.  
  
A small gasp is how Sesshomaru knew she was there before he could even think to hid his drawing it was out of his hands and into Kagme's.  
  
"Sesshy I didn't know you could draw this good it's like a photo"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I do it wonderful"  
  
"Well um then you should know that I've got many others and I'm going to be having a showing of them all, and well I'd like you to come"  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"This Friday night"  
  
"I'll be there, now there's something I wanted to ask you"  
  
But before Kagome could ask the door was open then one of Kagome's fan club member's  
  
"Kagome how'd my woman?"  
  
"I've told time and time again Koga I'm not your woman"  
  
"Sure you are, now what are you doing tonight I heard from a friend that there's this really hot singer going to be at the Fox Fire tonight wanna go with me to see it?"  
  
"Can't I'm busy"  
  
"With what or who not this guy come one Kagome he's old and god he's a TA I know you want good grades and all but to go out with an older guy like that just for grades"  
  
At this both Kagome and Sesshomaru were about to get up and pound him into the floor neither could bring themselves to calm enough to get up to do it.  
  
"Koga you better get out of here before you find yourself very bloody" Kagome said through her teeth.  
  
"Huh I don't get it 'gome why do you hang around this guy and not me?"  
  
"Because I like him not you"  
  
Koga hung his head and left the room Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with something new in his eyes that Kagome wasn't sure what it meant.  
  
"any way I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to this club with me tonight?"  
  
"but I thought you said you were busy"  
  
"yeah well you heard Koga talk about the hot singer at the Fox Fire"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"well the hot signer is me"  
  
"you sing?"  
  
"yeah well the owner of the Fox Fire is a great friend of mine and in the summer I work there but through the school year he calls me up to sing every once in a while"  
  
"alright I'll come"  
  
"yay ok come by my house and we'll go together"  
  
"alright see you at lunch"  
  
"yup"  
  
Kagome went through the school day with only one thought on her mind and that was 'what am I going to wear tonight'. She asked Sango for help but she didn't know either, so she back to the same place again.  
  
After her great lunch with Sesshomaru where she acted him what he thought she'd should wear he just laughed at her and told her that clothing would be a good thing the wear.  
  
Kagome drove home still in thought she still didn't think of something to wear when she got home.  
  
"Mom I'll be upstairs looking for something to wear for tonight call me when Sesshomaru comes over"  
  
"alright dear feel free you look in my closet if you want"  
  
"thanks mom"  
  
Kagome went upstairs and didn't come back down until her mother called her down when Sesshomaru came over.  
  
"hey Sesshy"  
  
"hello Kagome, your ready find something to wear?"  
  
"haha very funny"  
  
"I thought so"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru left the house they drove to the club where a long line was of people waiting to get in, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to a back door where it opened letting her and Sesshomaru in where they met and short little man named Myouga.  
  
"hello Kagome who's this young man finally found yourself a boyfriend have you"  
  
"hello Myouga this is Sesshomaru he's only a friend"  
  
"welcome to the Fox Fire"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"Kagome go get ready while I take your friend to go get a great seat"  
  
"alright"  
  
Kagome left Sesshomaru with Myouga while she went to get ready.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Myouga out to main room where he found a seat up front just as he sat down Myouga leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Kagome is a very nice girl so doesn't need her heart to be broken again, just try not to hurt her"  
  
Sesshomaru was about to replay to that but the lights dimmed and a tall slim man with bright red hair walked out and up to the mic.  
  
"Ok now I've got a big treat here you everyone, now I know many of you have heard her here before and asked her back so I called in some favors so here she is Kagome Higurashi"  
  
{Cheers and whistles}  
  
"This is for all those who need the know true beauty"  
  
Don't look at me...  
  
Everyday is so wonderful  
  
Then suddenly  
  
It's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then I get insecure  
  
From all the pain  
  
I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful  
  
No matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful  
  
In every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends  
  
You're delirious  
  
So consumed  
  
In all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The pieces gone  
  
Left the puzzle undone  
  
Is that the way it is  
  
You are beautiful  
  
No matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring you down  
  
Cause you are beautiful  
  
In every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring you down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
No matter what we do  
  
No matter what we say  
  
We're the song inside the tune  
  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
The sun will always shine  
  
And tomorrow we might awake on the other side  
  
Cause we are beautiful  
  
No matter what they say  
  
Yes words won't bring us down, no  
  
We are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring us down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
Kagome ended her song while the crowd cheered and whistled Kagome took her bows and left the stage, Sesshomaru sat there shocked 'how's come Kagome never told me that she could sing like that' Sesshomaru thought has he watched Kagome walk off stage.  
  
Lady Ky: ok another chappie  
  
Kagome: I got to sing for Sesshomaru  
  
Inuyasha: I wasn't in this chapter  
  
Lady Ky: so what inu  
  
Sesshomaru: half-breed just leave Ky alone she works hard on these stories about me and Kagome  
  
Lady Ky: thank you Sesshy now review 


	3. chapter three

i don't own "Breath" or "Can't fight the moonlight" thank you now no sueing enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter three  
  
From the journal of Higurashi Kagome  
  
Wow what a night I say four songs and then afterwards Sesshomaru took me out to dinner and we went to this really fancy french place and there was a women selling roses and Sesshomaru paid for all the roses and gave them to me saying he didn't have any to through at me while on stage and there was about two dozen roses there two I couldn't believe it.  
  
Though there has to be something to destroy the night sitting in to booth two rows down was my unforgivable ex-boyfriend Hojo with what looked like another one of his whores I tried to ignore him all through dinner but I didn't work he saw me and came over. It was the worse he told Sesshomaru that he better like sloppy seconds that I couldn't take I got out of my seat and was about to punch him when Sessho stopped me and whispered in my ear and may I add wow I just melted when he did that it makes his voice very husky and seductive any why to told me that he wasn't worth my pain I'm not sure if he knew what that meant to me but wow it was like this huge I mean huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. Now I can say it finally I'm free for the taking but the weird thing is there's no one I want to have me.  
  
End journal entry  
  
Kagome woke up late on Saturday after having a Friday night like last you'd wake up late too slowly opening her eyes Kagome came face to face with a pare of gold eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Kagome claim down"  
  
"Kami Sessho what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Sorry your Mother let me in has she was leaving"  
  
"What are you doing here any way?"  
  
"It's Saturday we planed last night to go to the amusement park, remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right sorry forgot"  
  
"Well get ready I'll be down stairs making us a picnic lunch"  
  
"Yeah alright"  
  
Kagome got out of bed and went to the show while Sesshomaru went down stairs to the kitchen he started getting out things for a picnic lunch having been here almost every weekend since they met and just about every day for dinner he knew where things were kept placing everything in a basket and getting a blanket has he was about to set in down on the basket the phone rang he could still hear Kagome in the shower so he went over to answer it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Higurashi residence can I help you?"  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing at Higurashi's house?"  
  
"Inuyasha why are you calling here?"  
  
"Let me talk to Higurashi"  
  
"Which one little brother"  
  
At this time Kagome came into the room to see Sesshomaru on the phone giving him a weird look when he asked which Higurashi but then shook her head at his smile.  
  
"What do you mean which Higurashi which one would I be calling for!"  
  
"Well I don't know little brother let's see there's Souta, Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome which one little brother"  
  
"Damn it Sesshomaru let me talk to Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry can't Kagome and I are on are way out call back when you can get a life"  
  
Sesshomaru hung up the phone then turned to Kagome who was standing by the door laughing.  
  
"Come on Sessho, or we'll never get there with enough time for the rides"  
  
"Yeah I'm coming, but I wanted to know how my little brother got your number?"  
  
"Maybe Sango gave it to him, he could always sweet talk her into doing whatever he wanted"  
  
"Oh why do you let her do that?"  
  
"I don't know I guess I've never had a problem with it"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out to his car they got in and drove to the amusement park.  
  
At the park Kagome and Sesshomaru rode all the big roller coasters (sp?) and some of the land rides they were having so much fun that they forgot about their picnic lunch. Stopping at one of the food places inside the park Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"you realized that we forgot about our picnic lunch?"  
  
"we did, didn't we why don't we just get something from here and take it on our picnic?"  
  
"alright"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru got in line for their food but as they were waiting they were having a small conversation until someone came up behind them.  
  
"Oh Inu I love it when you do that" said a voice behind Kagome and Sesshomaru  
  
"so Kikyo do I get payment tonight or not?"  
  
"I could never deny you any thing Inuyasha"  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe it that his half brother was here with other girl after calling Kagome up this morning. But when they started to make out in the line he couldn't take it anymore so he turned around and glared at the pare.  
  
"God Damn it Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"  
  
"why hello Taisho I see you found yourself a play thing good that means you'll leave me alone"  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said  
  
"what do you think I came with sessho"  
  
"with who?"  
  
"hey aren't you the school TA?" Kikyo asked  
  
"wow she is smart Taisho a real keeper, come on sessho I really don't want to eat where ever they eat"  
  
"yeah let's"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone in the line,  
  
Sesshomaru knew they were watching them leave and he wanted to have a little fun with them so leaning over he whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"hey Kag wanna have a little fun with them?"  
  
"yeah sounds like fun what are you going to do?"  
  
"just play along and follow my lead"  
  
As they were walking Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist puling her close he leand over and started to kiss her neck while looking over at a very angry Inuyasha.  
  
'how dare he do that to my girl, he wont get away with it' Inuyasha thought  
  
'so the little wanna be me is dating the TA well no one out does me I'll show her,she'll be sorry once her boy toy loses his job if he doesn't sleep with me' Kikyo thought  
  
when Kagome and Sesshomaru got to his car they fell in the car laughing.  
  
"did you see their faces oh man I wish I had a camera"  
  
"yeah I didn't think that Kikyo girl would be that upset though, you know her?"  
  
"nope but she does go to the same school I've been called the Kikyo wannabe because we look alike"  
  
"I don't think you do, your a lot better looking"  
  
"why thank you sessho, but I'm still hungry"  
  
"yeah alright we'll stop somewhere to get something to eat"  
  
"no let's just go back to my house and have dinner with my family"  
  
"alright whatever the lady wishes"  
  
"Sessho!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"never mind weirdo"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and drove back to her house they took the unused blanket and food back into the house where they met her family just getting ready to eat.  
  
"ah Kagome Sesshomaru I was wondering when you'd come back have you eaten yet?"  
  
"no mama"  
  
"no we wanted to have your home cooking Higuarshisan" Sesshomaru said  
  
"show off" Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.  
  
They sat down next to each other with Kagome's mother at one side of the table anf her grandfather at the head and her little brother on the last side  
  
As they started eating everyone was making small conversation talking about their day when Kagome's grandfather spoke up.  
  
"So Sesshomaru what is your intentions to my granddaughter?"  
  
"JICHAN!"  
  
"Kagome don't yell someone has to ask and since you or your mother will"  
  
"don't worry Kagome I've been wondering when this will come up, actually Mr. Higurashi my intensions to your granddaughter are only as friends"  
  
"well why the bloody hell are you two going on dates?"  
  
"father!"  
  
"what come on at least he's better than that Inuyasha boy that comes around"  
  
When he said Inuyasha both Kagome and Sesshomaru started laughing  
  
"did I say something funny?"  
  
"I don't think so but then again we weren't out with them today"  
  
after dinner Kagome and Sesshomaru went out to the backyard while Kagome's mother cleaned up and her grandfather headed to the shrine and her brother went to play some video games.  
  
Out in the yard Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting on an old tier swing she had just talking like normal when Sesshomaru asked something Kagome didn't know how to answer without telling the truth.  
  
"Kag what did that Hojo guy mean last night?"  
  
"um well it's kind of hard to say"  
  
"don't worry Kag you'll always be my friend"  
  
"well back when I was dating him we started to get a little hot an heavy right and I didn't want any secrets between us so I told him I wasn't a virgin and he got mad at me because of it"  
  
"oh is that all"  
  
"there's more to it Sesshy"  
  
"oh? Continue"  
  
"he Hojo thought I was cheating on him and that's why I wasn't a virgin but that's not so back when I was 13 I was rapped walking home from school one day everyone told me that I could just say I was still a virgin, but I always thought it was a lie and I could never do that"  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry I made you tell me, but I'm clad your still alive so I could have met you"  
  
"thanks Sesshy hey wanna go to the Fire Fox tonight?"  
  
"yeah lets"  
  
"ok I'm going to go upstairs and change knowing Shippo he'll ask me to sing"  
  
"and what's wrong with that?"  
  
"nothing"  
  
Kagome ran back into the house and came back out 10 minutes later ready to go, both her and Sesshomaru walked to his car and drove to the club again like the night before there was a long line and since Kagome wasn't singing that night they had t wait in line.  
  
While they were waiting Kagome heard some girls ahead of them whispering about Sesshomaru.  
  
"god he's so hot once we get inside I'm going to find him and so grinned on him"  
  
"oh yeah, but why would he be with that girl she's so plain"  
  
Kagome was silently laughing to herself about how some girls could be so shallow about some people, but stopped when she felt someone lean closer to her.  
  
"you know everyone's going to kill you in there right?"  
  
"yeah, did I ever tell you that every time you do that you make me shiver"  
  
"no why is that?"  
  
"maybe it's because it makes your voice go real husky and seductive I don't know"  
  
"husk and seductive huh good to know"  
  
"sessho behave"  
  
"Don't wanna" he said with a small pout.  
  
"Your trouble in a good-looking package"  
  
"Why thank you my lady"  
  
When they finally got almost to the door the bouncer that knew Kagome saw them and asked them to come forward.  
  
"Hey Kagome why you here tonight Shippo call you again?"  
  
"No Jankotsu I'm just here with my friend"  
  
"I see he's cute just a friend think he'll like me?"  
  
"Sorry Jankotsu I don't think he swings that way"  
  
"Darn, any way come in I'm sure Shippo will want to see you"  
  
"Yeah I bet"  
  
"Excuse me Jankotsu is it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well you see those girls that were in front of us"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well they were making fun of Kagome and I w-"  
  
"if they were making fun of my Kags then they can't enter!"  
  
"Now Jankotsu Sesshomaru behave both of you, you can let them in just not till after we leave"  
  
"Sounds good have fun inside"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the club and the first thing that happened was Shippo coming to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I'm so happy you're here I was just going to call you the band I had for tonight had to cancel and I don't have anything set up for open mic will you please sing?"  
  
"Alright, any songs you wanna hear sessho?"  
  
"How about the one you were singing in the shower this morning?"  
  
"Alright sounds good to me"  
  
Sesshomaru got his seat in the front while Kagome went back to get ready soon Shippo came back out.  
  
"Alright everyone now I know many of you are here to hear Mudhole but I'm sorry they could not be here tonight"  
  
"BOOO WE WANT MUDHOLE" the crowed chanted  
  
"But I do have something special for you all now be nice everyone now let's bring out Higurashi Kagome!"  
  
"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME," the crowed chanted  
  
"Now I was asked by my best friend to sing this for you it's one of my favorites I hope you like it"  
  
The music started and Kagome waited to sing.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air,  
  
Being with you gets me that way,  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face,  
  
And I've, never been this swept away.  
  
All my thoughts just seem to set along the breeze,  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms,  
  
The whole world just fades away,  
  
And the only thing, I hear,  
  
Is the beating of your heart.  
  
And I can feel you breathe,  
  
It's washing over me,  
  
Kagome started getting into the music and as she was sing she realized that the song reminded her of Sesshomaru.  
  
And suddenly I'm melting into you,  
  
There's nothing left to prove,  
  
And baby all we need is just to be,  
  
Caught up in the touch,  
  
A slow and steady rush,  
  
And baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be,  
  
I can feel you breathe.  
  
Just breathe.  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up,  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down,  
  
Closer than I've ever felt before,  
  
And I know,  
  
And you know.  
  
There's no need for words right now.   
  
As Sesshomaru listened to the song really listened he realized that it sounded like how he was starting to feel about Kagome.  
  
And I can feel you breathe,  
  
It's washing over me,  
  
And suddenly I'm melting into you,  
  
There's nothing left to prove,  
  
And baby all we need is just to be,  
  
Caught up in the touch,  
  
A slow and steady rush,  
  
And baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be,  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe.  
  
Caught up in the touch,  
  
A slow and steady rush,  
  
And baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be,  
  
I can feel you breathe.  
  
Just breathe.  
  
I can feel the magic floating through the air,  
  
Being with you gets me that way.   
  
Kagome stops and takes a bow while the crowed goes wild for her begging to hear another song. Giving in Kagome goes into another song.  
  
Music starts Kagome starts to sing low and seductive making all the males in the club want her.  
  
Under the lover-sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
'Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, But you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
  
You can't fight it...  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Kagome switched from a some what slow song at an upbeat love song perfectly and again was in awe of her voice.  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Til you're in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
Kagome watched as every guy but Sesshomaru started to drool for her some even left their girlfriends to get closer to the stage.  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
(You're gonna know  
  
That I know)  
  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh   
  
Kagome started to dance at this point making Sesshomaru even more surprised.  
  
Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
At this point Kagome blow a Kiss at the crowed.  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
  
but you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
Again the crowed went crazy, Kagome told them she was going to take a brake and she'd come back with more songs"  
  
Kagome got off the stage just as a slow song started to play everyone went to the dance floor and started dancing Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru who was trying to get all the women away from him.  
  
"Sessho care to dance?" Kagome asked  
  
"Sure Kag"  
  
They went out to the dance floor just as Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the club.  
  
Lady Ky: wow 10 pages I think that's a first  
  
Kagome: yeah I think so to  
  
Sesshomaru: am I falling for Kagome first again?  
  
Lady Ky: no it will happen at the same time when I don't know nor do I know if there will be a lemon  
  
Kagome & Sesshomaru: darn  
  
Inuyasha: what do you mean darn Kagome?  
  
Kagome: come on Inuyasha you've read those other stories those lemons with him are hot  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha sit boy  
  
{THUD}  
  
Lady Ky: well sorry readers that Inuyasha is a meanie tell me what you think so far only one review 


	4. chapter four

I don't own "Inuyasha" nor "remember me this way" alright read o  
  
Chapter Four  
  
From the journal of Taisho Sesshomaru  
  
I've been out with Kagome everyday for three weeks now I've told her things about myself that even my father doesn't know and she's seen a side of me that I thought was dead, she makes me laugh and just do crazy stuff without thinking and not only that when she sings it's like she found something in me that no one not even myself knew was there.  
  
I honestly don't know what to make of this, normally I'm not like this around anyone but then again Kagome isn't just anyone, she's wonderful honestly there's no words for Kagome truly I found a great friend, but then something tells me that it's won't last very long.  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
"Kagome there you are I've been looking for you" "What is it Sango?" "I've heard that your dating the new school TA, is it true?" "Huh, what, where'd you hear this?" "Some girl told me that's in m class" "Well it's not true Sessho and I are just friends" "Sessho?" "It's my name for him why?" "Sounds more like a pet name for a boyfriend to me" "Sango! I'm not dating him Kami!"  
  
Kagome walked away from Sango just as Inuyasha was walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Sango where's Higurashi going?" "I don't know maybe to find her boyfriend" "Boyfriend since when does she have a boyfriend?" "You mean you haven't heard the rumors?" "No what rumors?" "Kagome is dating the new TA I heard it from some girl in my class" "Higurashi and Sesshomaru no way, but then again I didn't see Sesshomaru at all Friday night then I called Higurashi's house he answered the phone" "So he slept over her house, wow I so I have something to tell everyone great see ya Inuyasha"  
  
Sango left Inuyasha by her locker and went to find some other friends to tell the news she just learned.  
  
Kagome ran down the hall trying to get away from all the whispers finally she stopped at an office she was looking for, taking a deep breath she walked in only to see and member of the faculty talking to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Mr. Taisho I've heard a rumor that you are having imitate relations with one Ms. Higurashi Kagome, now you should know that this school doesn't allow the members of the faculty so I suggest that you end things now before her parents find out or you'll lose your job" "Ms. Oni I am aware of the schools policy on dating students but have you listened to anything I've said you'll know that we aren't dating but are only friends" "Be that as it may Mr. Taisho you should end it before you get in trouble this school will not back you up if her parents should discover this relationship" "Excuse me Ms. Oni, if I may speak?" Kagome said finally speaking up. "Ms. Higurashi how long have you been there?" "Long enough, but I wanted to tell you that my mother is very aware of mine and Sesshomaru's friendship he's often come over for dinner" "So your both saying that it's just a friendship?" "Yes" "Then what's this rumor I hear that Mr. Taisho slept at your house Friday night?" "Not true he come over Saturday morning because we were going to an amusement park that day" "Oh well sorry but I can only go by what I hear" "No problem Ms. Oni"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru watch as the member of the faculty left the room then they both started laughing.  
  
"Can you believe that I can't believe people actually think were dating" "Tell me about it I wounder what they would do if we actually was dating they'd die most likely" "Yeah, but any way there's a reason I was coming to see you today" "Oh what's that?" "I wanted to ask you why you did what you did at the club Saturday night?" "Um...I...um "  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
They went out to the dance floor just as Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the club.  
  
Inuyasha sees Kagome and Sesshomaru dancing and takes Kikyo out to the dance floor where she starts to grind on him.  
  
"Oh Kikyo keep doing that and I'll take you in the bathroom"  
  
Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha and Kikyo dirty dancing and leans down and whispers in Kagome ear once again.  
  
"Inuyasha is here, what do you wanna do about it?" "don't worry about it, I don't like him he's not my boss nor my boyfriend I could care less"  
  
They dance again to a new song when Shippo comes to get Kagome to sing again Kagome leaves Sesshomaru and gets on the stage.  
  
"this song is for my best friend he's in the crowed"  
  
The music starts and Kagome's soft seductive voice is carried through the club.  
  
Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time you fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found  
  
I know you can't stay  
  
A part of you will never ever go away  
  
Your heart will stay  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
At this part Kagome started to tear up as she looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Hmm........... this way  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
  
I'll always cares  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Kagome was singing this song for him and with so much emotion as he watched her cry out the words he knew then that he'd never let this friendship die.  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Hmm........... this way  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
  
And I won't ever leave  
  
As long as you believe  
  
You just believe  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Hmm........... this way  
  
At the end of the song Kagome was in tears when she first started to sing that song she didn't think that it would get to her that much, but as she stood there singing and hearing the words she realized that after this school year Sesshomaru will go back to college where he'll learn more of what he needs, and that would mean that Kagome wouldn't see him anymore unless she went to the same college as him.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Kagome broke down in tears and ran off stage being afraid that she messed (which he thought she didn't) he went back stage to find her crying her eyes out.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" "It's just hit me that you'll go back to your normal college life after this year and I'll never see you again" "Kagome that's not true I'll come see you and since this is you last year of highschool you could always go to the same college as me"  
  
Seeing how that wasn't working to cheer her up Sesshomaru didn't know what else to do to cheer her up so he did the first thing that came to mind. Pulling Kagome close he leaned down and put his lips on to her in a what was to be a gentle kiss, but when Kagome reacted to the kiss it became something more. END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk trying to answer that question the best he can without saying something wrong when the bell rang saving his answer for when he had time ti think of one.  
  
Lady Ky: sniff sniff wow that was big  
  
Kagome: you made him kiss me only in the fourth chapter come on  
  
Sesshomaru: yes I don't fall that easily  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru you kissed my Kagome!  
  
Koga: Sesshomaru that's my woman!  
  
Kagome: not in Lady Ky's story I'm all Sesshomaru's  
  
Sesshomaru: yeah so beat it wolf boy  
  
Lady ky: ok since the cast members are getting a little rough I think it's time to go don't forget to review  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Ok I'm done 


	5. chapter five

I don't own "Inuyasha" "Everytime" "I am not a girl not yet a woman" "looking through your eyes" alright read o  
  
Chapter Five  
  
From the journal of Higurashi Kagome  
  
I can't tell you how many time's I've thought about that night true it was two weeks ago but still he Sesshomaru my best friend kissed me and may I add he's a great kisser but any way I don't know what to think I mean what if Sesshomaru wants us to be more then friends I don't know if I can handle that I'm he's in college and I'm still in highschool.  
  
I don't know maybe I'm being weird but any way tomorrow is Friday night I get to sing again Shippo either is having very bad luck with bands or people must really like me but sadly Sesshomaru won't be there he's got a paper due that night so he needs to work on that I will miss seeing him in the audience all well I need to practice for tonight.  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" "yeah mom, why?" "you just look a little down that's all" "oh maybe it's because Sessho won't be there tonight" "oh why not?" "he's got some paper due tonight" "oh I'm sorry dear"  
  
Kagome left her house early because she wanted to walk to the club so she could have more time to work on the songs she's going to sing that night. And also there's something's she need to think about like the kiss Sesshomaru gave her that night.  
  
As Kagome was walking she didn't notice when someone came into step beside her until the said person started to talk.  
  
"well if it isn't Taisho's little girly friend" 'sorry do I know you?" "no but I know you your Higurashi Kagome I come to watch you sing every time I'm a real big fan" "well um thank you but I really need to get going" "alright Higurashi see you tonight brake a leg"  
  
Kagome ran from the guy that said he was a fan for some reason she didn't want to be any where near that guy 'it's like how I felt with that Naraku guy I wonder if Sessho knows who he is' Kagome thought  
  
Kagome made it to the club without meeting anyone else thankfully the club wasn't as busy at this time Kagome went inside an found Shippo talking to Banktosu and Jankotsu  
  
"hey guys what you two do this time?" "I didn't do anything!" said Bankotsu "and your saying I did?" Jankotsu said "not at all little brother but next time don't try to get a guys phone number if he's here with his wife" "how was I to know he is married they don't wear a sign you know"  
  
Kagome shook her head at the two of them everyone that worked here either on the weekend or in the summer knew which way Jankotsu swung even it his brother thought it was too wired to talk about.  
  
"alright I'll be in the back trying to remember my songs"  
  
Kagome was heading to the back when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Kags wait I want to talk to you about something" Jankotsu yelled  
  
Kagome waited for him to get to her but her mind was already somewhere else.  
  
"so how's the cutie from the other night is he going to be here tonight, is he your boyfriend?" "Jankotsu he's not my boyfriend we're just friends" "yeah right Kagome and I'm going to wake up tomorrow next to a woman and get horny, please" "honestly Jank we're just friends" "oh then please let him be my friend because if he kisses all his friend I'd be in heaven" "y y you s s saw t t that?" "damn he most be one hell of a kisser if he makes you stutter after it's done and over for a while" "I don't know what he was doing but I think he was trying to make me feel better after the song I sang" "but come on you had to of enjoyed that it sure looked like he was" "Jankotsu you need o live in the real world once in a while, we are just friend and only friends we will never be anything more" "why do you say that Kags?" "one thing he's in college two we don' see each other like that and last of all I'm not his type nor is he mine" "so gorgeous isn't your type well Bankotsu might have a chance after all then right" "good bye Jank"  
  
Kagome walked away from Jankotsu and went back stage thankfully before the man that just entered the club saw her.  
  
Later that night the club was full of dancers and people waiting to get drunk or people who just wanted to see Kagome sing.  
  
"your on in five Kagome" "thanks Shippo" 'alright Kagome you can do this just because Sessho couldn't be here doesn't make any difference you've done this before without him' Kagome told herself  
  
"alright everyone I know what your waiting for so if you all would just clam down I'll have Ms. Higurashi come out"  
  
the crowd calmed and soon cheers were heard through out the building.  
  
"alright this song is nothing special to me but maybe it is to some of you"  
  
the music starts and once again Kagome's seductive voice could be heard.  
  
Notice me, take my hand Why are we strangers when Our love is strong Why carry on without me  
  
Everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you, baby   
  
As Kagome was singing this she started to think about Sesshomaru once again so she tried to look at the crowd to take her mind off of him but her eyes came to rest on someone she didn't want to see at that momen.  
  
I make believe that you are here It's the only way I see clear What have I done You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you, baby   
  
He watched Kagome sing her little heart out for now reason and he got a sadistic smile on his face which in turn gave Kagome the creeps.  
  
I may have made it rain Please forgive me My weakness caused you pain And this song's my sorry  
  
At night I pray That soon your face will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you, baby  
  
Kagome didn't wait for another song she ran from the stage to the back of the building she was so scared she didn't even tell Shippo she couldn't stay anymore.  
  
Kagome ran half way back to her home when she started to jog to catch her breath then out of nowhere to hands came around her waist and pulled her back into a hard chest and something else Kagome was about to scream but a hand over her mouth stopped any sound from coming out.  
  
"oh no my little song bird no making such bad sounds, now you should have stayed and finished what you started now you have to pay for being a very bad girl" Said a very sadistic voice.  
  
Kagome didn't have time to scream or even draw a breath when a pare of lip was crushed to hers in a rough kiss she then was pulled into and alley.  
  
Back at the club Sesshomaru just got by Jankotsu who strangely was waiting for him to show up true he did tell Kagome that he wasn't going to be able to make it but he finished his paper earlier then he first thought so he thought he'd come surprise Kagome at the club.  
  
"hey Shippo where's Kagome?" "Oh Sesshomaru Kagome said you weren't coming tonight, I don't know where Kagome went to she was just singing then she left she only did one song" "which way did she go?" "that's the thing no ones see her everyone thinks she left the building"  
  
Sesshomaru left the building once again he didn't go to his car at first he went around back to see if he could find any foot prints left by Kagome but not finding any foot print Sesshomaru did another thing that he could do that only his family knew about he sniffed for her sent.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the street he was getting close to Kagome's home but then the sent stopped it didn't move from this spot looking around Sesshomaru saw a very dark alley letting his claws out Sesshomaru walked into the alley he slowly looked around he didn't see anything so he turned to leave when something red caught his eye going over to it he picked it up and sniffed it yes I was Kagome's. 'Kagome where are you and why is part of your top here in this alley kami I hope your alright if your not I'll never beable to forgive myself for not getting to the club sooner' Sesshomaru thought to imself.  
  
Sesshomaru returned to the club to get his car then he went to the Higurashi shrine where he knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh hi Sesshomaru Kagome's not here she's at the Fox Fire" "I wish you didn't say that, Kagome is not at the club I've already been there" "WHAT? WELL WHERE IS SHE?" "I don't know no one at the club knows either" "come on I'm calling the police"  
  
Sesshomaru entered the home with a huge weight on his shoulders some how he has't to find Kagome and soon deep down he knows she needs his help.  
  
Mean while somewhere in Tokyo Kagome laid unconscious with deep gashes on her torso, thighs, arms and other areas she had a few pieces of clothing here and there but most of her body was bare to any one who looked. Slowly someone approached the unconscious girl while tsking and saying poor thing under their breath slowly and very carefully Kagome was picked up and wrapped in a blanket and laid in the back of a car.  
  
Back at the Higurashi shrine Mrs. Higurashi was busy calling hospitals the police told er to call them while they send out people to search for Kagome, Sesshomaru stayed in Kagome's room to keep clam he knew that her sent would always keep him clam but at this point it wasn't helping.  
  
"Sesshomaru where are you?" "I'm right here Higurashisan" "I think I found her, she's at the hospital on leek street someone old women and her husband found her and brought her in they need someone to go check to see if it's her" "I'll go" "no I will, I'll call here if it's her you just stay here and keep an eye on souta"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi left the house Sesshomaru got the feeling that there was something that she wasn't saying but he didn't want to think about it he just wanted to hope that it is Kagome she found.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just stood there staring at her very much beaten daughter thinking the same thing why? The doctors told her that Kagome had been rapped when doctors asked her if Kagome was sexually active because there was no tarring it was hard to explain to them that this happened to Kagome once before the police asked if it could be the same guy Mrs. Higurashi told them it couldn't because he was in jail for life without probation.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi called Sesshomaru at her house and told him it is Kagome she informed him that they were going to keep her for a while for safety she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was unconscious and has been for a while now she knew he'd come by the hospital but she hope Kagome would be awake by then.  
  
The nest day Mrs. Higurashi was in her daughters Kagome began to move in her sleep over the night Kagome slipped from unconsciousness to sleep now she was thrashing about whimpering out a name over and over again Mrs. Higurashi couldn't hear the name but she had an idea who her daughter was calling for.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the hospital he really didn't want to go to the school today but he had to it wasn't the same without Kagome popping in before class to say something or ask him something nor was it normal to eat lunch alone and silently. 'man I can't believe how mush I missed Kagome today I hope she's feeling alright I wonder what happened to her last night' Sesshomaru thought as he stepped in Kagome's room.  
  
"Konban wa Sesshomaru" "Konban wa Higurashisan, how is she?" "she's sleeping now but you should stay here for a bit she's been calling for you" "for me, why would she call for me you're her mother?" "your silly don't you see you're the best thing in her life and after everything she's been through she still wants you around and calls for you to comfort her take what you can and be happy with that" "but I don't understand, I thought she'd want her mother while in here" "Sesshomaru did Kagome tell you what happened to her when she as 13?" "yes, no she wasn't not again!"  
  
Mrs. Higruashi watched as Sesshomaru's face went even paler then it normally is when he realized what had happened to Kagome, and when he went over to her bedside and just held her hand he didn't say anything but something told Mrs. Higruashi that he didn't need to.  
  
Hours passed and Kagome remained asleep Sesshomaru sat by her bedside ever since he got there after school he wouldn't eat anything because that would mean he'd have to leave her side and he didn't want to leave her alone ever again.  
  
"Sess...ho...maru?" Kagome moaned out as she slowly woke. "I'm here Kagome I'll always be here" "Sesshomaru you found me I was so scared I couldn't get away!" Kagome said this through tears as she launched herself at Sesshomaru. "sh sh it's alright I'm here and I'm never ever going to leave you" "you promise?" "hai Kagome Hai" 'with all my heart Kagome I'll never leave' Sesshomaru added in his head. "oh Sessh- oh Kagome your awake I'm so happy!"  
  
Kagome mumbled something in Sesshomaru's neck who turned to Mrs. Higruashi and spoke.  
  
"Kagome said nice to see you too mom" "I'm not even going to ask how you could understand her" "actually there is something I've been meaning to tell you both" "if it's about you being a youkai don't bother" Kagome said snuggling closer to Sesshomaru. "how did you know?" "Kagome and I are both miko's we could tell even with your sealing spell" "how's come you never said anything?" "it wasn't our place and any way I knew you'd tell me when you felt you could trust me" Kagome said "Kagome I hate to ask but what happened?" "I walked to the club to think about stuff and I met this very creepy guy and he started talking to me telling me he was a fan of mine and that he'll see me tonight I left him and got to the club everything was fine until I was singing and I saw him just looking at him with these hungry eyes I couldn't take it so after the song was finished I left the club I ran until I was about half way home then I slowed to a jog to catch my breath then I was crabbed from behind and taken into and alley" "it's alright Kagome you don't have to say anymore" Sesshomaru said still holding her.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Kagome was getting back to normal Sesshomaru goes to the club with her Everytime she sings the police still haven't found the creep that did that to Kagome Jankotsu and Bankotsu don't let Kagome out of their sight for more then two seconds if Sesshomaru isn't around other then that everything seems to be back the way it was and for Mrs. Higurashi it is all because of Sesshomaru that Kagome is being normal.  
  
"Sessho come on I need song" "yeah I know but you've got so many in here, you know all these?" "yes I work hard to learn at least one a day now pick three" "here sing this one first" "alright then, I'll do this one and hum oh this it's one of my favorites" Kagome said pulling out some CD's.  
  
Soon after Sesshomaru was back stage watching Kagome get ready to sing she looked over at him Sesshomaru gave her a small smile Kagome stood there for a moment before Shippo went on stage.  
  
"alright it's been a while since she's been up here so let's give her a hand Higurashi Kagome"  
  
Kagome walks out she sits on a stool gives one last look at Sesshomaru before the music starts, Kagome's voice full of wisdom rang out through out the club.  
  
I used to think  
  
I had the answers to everything  
  
But now I know  
  
Life doesn't always  
  
Go my way, yeah...  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
That's when I realize...  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Kagome song her heart out somehow he knew that he'll always be in a back stage with her.  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
There is no need to protect me  
  
Its time that I  
  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
  
So tell me to shut my eyes  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
Kagome knew he was watching her like he always is he doesn't say much but she never cared but they way he smiled just before she came on she couldn't understand it, it's like Sesshomaru just wasn't Sesshomaru any more but a very handsome guy.  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
But if u look at me closely  
  
You will see it my eyes  
  
This girl will always find  
  
Her way  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
  
Not Yet a woman  
  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
  
All I need is time (All I need)  
  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
  
While I'm in between  
  
At this part Inuyasha came in with Kikyo on his arm who gave Kagome a glare for being on the stage where she should be with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waiting for her.  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
When the music stopped Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a small smile saying look I did it and I wasn't scared.  
  
"alright this next song s for someone special to me he's got long silver hair and beautiful gold eyes and I wouldn't be standing here without him"  
  
the music starts and Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and sings.  
  
Look at the sky  
  
Tell me what do you see  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
And describe it to me The heavens are sparkling  
  
With starlight tonight  
  
That's what I see  
  
Through your eyes  
  
I see the heavens  
  
Each time that you smile  
  
I hear your heartbeat  
  
Just go on for miles  
  
And suddenly I know  
  
My life is worth while  
  
That's what I see  
  
Through your eyes  
  
Kagome gave Sesshomaru a smile as she went on with her song Sesshomaru looked out at all the people dancing and listening to Kagome but not really hearing the words like he was.  
  
Here in the night  
  
I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands  
  
We can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
I look at myself  
  
And instead I see us  
  
Whoever I am now  
  
It feels like enough  
  
And I see a girl  
  
Who is learning to trust  
  
That's who I see through your eyes  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe what she was saying where was all this 'love' stuff coming from Kagome couldn't be in love with him could she? Sesshomaru didn't know but the big question was 'am I in love with Kagome?'.  
  
Here in the night  
  
I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands  
  
We can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
And there are some things we don't know  
  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
  
And there is so much I'll remember  
  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
  
Here in the night  
  
I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark  
  
Our two hearts are one  
  
It's out of our hands  
  
We can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise  
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
After Kagome finished the song Kikyo was fuming mad the only one in the club (that she knew of) with sliver hair and gold eyes was Inuyasha and he was hers.'well since my get Sesshomaru fired didn't work it's time for plan B' Kikyo thought.  
  
Lady Ky: wow eleven pages yiks no this is not the end I no I made it seem like it but it's not I need more reviews first hint hint  
  
Kagome: Ky your hopeless  
  
Lady Ky: I know  
  
Sesshomaru: Kagome I'm sorry that happened to you in the story  
  
Koga: back of dog boy she's my woman  
  
Inuyasha: shut it Koga she don't like you  
  
Kagome:inuyasha sit boy!  
  
THUD  
  
Lady Ky: saw that one coming well gotta go please review or I might not give a lemon  
  
Kagome & Sesshomaru: please review!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter six

I don't own "Inuyasha" "Miss Independent " "pieces of me" alright read on  
  
Chapter Five  
  
From the journal of Higurashi Kagome  
  
It's been two weeks since that night when the unspeakable happened everything has been wonderful that is until three nights ago.  
  
This is what happened now keep in mind this will not be very pretty, I was trying to get away from Inuyasha when my knight in shining sliver hair. Sesshomaru saved me from the annoying dog; we went back to the dance floor until Kikyo showed her ugly face. She wouldn't go away until Sesshomaru danced with her, while Sesshomaru was dancing with Kikyo, Inuyasha came over and asked me to dance and once again Kikyo wasn't very happy. And the next thing Sesshomaru and I knew we were talking with some of his friends that showed up and having some drink which that in it's self was weird since both sessho and I don't drink so we're talking and the next thing I know I wake up at Sessho's place with no one around.  
  
End journal entry  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! You won't believe what I heard" Sango said running over to Kagome's locker. "What Sango?" "You know that girl Kiyo or what ever her name is the slut that looks like you well she's telling the whole school that she's sleeping with the new TA and that she's having his baby can you believe that why would anyone want to sleep with that and let her have hhis kid" "Kikyo and Sesshomaru no way it can't be true I won't believe it"  
  
At this time Kikyo shows up smirking like she's just found out that she's queen of the school.  
  
"What's wrong Higurashi lose your plaything, just for you to know Sess is very good in the bed and I'll made sure you stay away from my babies father" "I don't care what you say Kikyo Sessho would never do that to someone like you he'd rather have his dick cut off then to put it in some place that could very well have some kind of dieses" Kagome said before she walked away.  
  
Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk trying to focus on work but his mind kept going back to that morning. 'There's no way I slept with her but why did I wake up at her house and the bigger question is where was Kagome I hope she's alright' Sesshomaru thought  
  
At that moment the object of Sesshomaru's thoughts walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Sessho please tell me what's going around the school isn't true" "I wish I knew all I remember was waking up at her house" "But you said that you're an inu youkai can't you smell yourself on her?" "I could if I ever see her alone I don't have her sent memorized like yours" "Oh so you have my sent memorized why?" "Just in case something happens, but anyway what happen to you?" "I don't know I woke up at your place but not in your room I was kind of hoping you could tell me if I um you know with inubaka because he's been saying things" "I don't smell him on you so you didn't sleep with him" "Oh thank Kami I don't know what I'd do if I did" "So you singing Friday?" "yup you going to be there?" "yup" Sesshomaru said with a smile. 'Kami does he have to smile like that' Kagome thought while running though Sesshomaru's mind.'Kami what has Kagome done to me I've never felt this way before'  
  
After school Kagome was walking home when she saw someone that she wished so hard that she'd never see again.  
  
"Well if it isn't Higurashi so tell me does your new boyfriend like sluts that cheat?" "Hojo back off Sesshomaru is not my boyfriend and you know damn well that I've never cheated on you!" "yeah right and I was to believe the story of you being rapped when you were thirteen right please Kagome I'm not stupid, oh yes that reminds me how are you sleeping any nightmares?" "What are you talking about?" "I'm sure you have no idea" "your insane Hojo I'm going home" "yes well just remember my little song bird I'll be watching"  
  
Hojo walked away from a shocked Kagome who could only think about what was just said.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome laid on the hard ground as the man on top of her moan and grunted out as he trusted into her weak and beaten body, with a long moan as he released his seed into her he leaned over and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"now remember my little song bird I'll be watching so be ready to sing next time"  
  
and with a lick to her face the man left Kagome for dead.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome ran home in fear she didn't know how Hojo knew what was said but she didn't want to stick around to find out running into her room Kagome picked up the phone and called the one person that she could always count on.  
  
"moshi moshi Taisho Sesshomaru here" "Sessho I need you can you come over?" "Kagome what's wrong are you alright?" "I saw Hojo today he knows something Sessho I think he's the one that did it" "are you sure?" "no not really but Sessho he said the same thing he did Sessho I'm scared" Kagome said coming to tears. "alright I'm coming over just stay in your room I'll let myself in don't move till I get there" "alright" "oh and Kagome I will protect you"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone when Sesshomaru said that she got the feeling that's not what he wanted to say.  
  
A few minutes after they hung up Sesshomaru walks into Kagome's room and sees her sitting on her bed staring off into space.  
  
"Kagome how you doing?" "Sessho I'm scared what if Hojo was the guy he knows where I live go to school and we already know he knows where I work" "I said I'd protect you Kagome and I will now clam down and take a nap you'll feel better" "promise you won't leave if I sleep?" "I promise I'll stay right here" "thank you sessho"  
  
After Kagome feel asleep Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl asleep in his nap who was unconsciously snuggled more into his lap holding his silk shirt tightly in her hand. 'I don't know what you've done to me Kagome but I wouldn't have anyone else do it' Sesshomaru thought  
  
Two hours later Sesshomaru was trying to wake Kagome for her to get ready to go to the Fox Fire but she seemed to be very stubborn when it comes to waking up.  
  
"Kagome wake up you need to get going"  
  
Nothing  
  
"Kagome don't make me do something that will make you ask question wake up"  
  
again nothing "alright but I warned you"  
  
Sesshomaru leaned over and gently laid and kiss on Kagome's lips when Kagome started to respond to the kiss Sesshomaru was in heaven at first he was taken back but then he soon got into the kiss himself.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away thinking Kagome was waking up but was only met with a small whimper of his name on her lips.  
  
"alright sleeping beauty you need to wake up so don't hurt me for this"  
  
Sesshomaru poured water on Kagome's face and she bolted right up.  
  
"what the hell!" "Evening Kagome have a nice dream?" "Sessho what time is it?" "time for you to get ready for tonight" "right thanks"  
  
Kagome got up and left the room she hurried to get ready soon she was ready and walking out the door with Sesshomaru.  
  
At the club Kagome and Sesshomaru got in the back door they met up with Shippo who told Kagome that she's not going to be singing right away so she had an hour to kill so Sesshomaru and her went out to the dance floor to kill time when someone neither wanted to see showed up.  
  
"Sess there you are look I've got to go to the doctors tomorrow so I need you to come with me, oh and I don't think our baby should be around you're little whore so from now on you can't see her anymore" "Kykio or what ever your name is I don't give a rat's ass and I know for a fact that you not pregnant so go away" "oh and Kikyo it's Sesshomarusama to you" "slut" "we know what you are you don't have to tell us"  
  
After that Shippo showed up to get Kagome to sing.  
  
"Be right back Sessho" "Alright I'll be here waiting"  
  
Kagome walked back stage; Shippo soon walked out onto the stage the crowd went quiet.  
  
"Alright now you all have waited for her so without further ado Higurashi Kagome"  
  
Te crowd cheers and chanted out Kagome's name. "alright this one is something that I've been thinking of singing for awhile now so enjoy"  
  
the music starts with an upbeat tone Kagome begins to sing her seductive voice rings through the club.  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance, mm  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She never ever feel rejected  
  
Little Miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
Kagome starts to jump at this while the crowd dances and some sing with her.  
  
What is the feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independence  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love, is true  
  
Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love  
  
Sesshomaru listens to the song thinking 'why would Kagome want to sing a song about falling in love I wounder if that means Kagome fell in love with someone'.  
  
What is the feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independence  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love, is true  
  
When Miss Independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why cant that be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally see...  
  
What is the feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss Independence  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye, old you  
  
When love, is true  
  
Miss Independent Goodbye on you  
  
Real love, true love is  
  
Real...  
  
Kagome stop with that song and soon she was starting another one.  
  
"alright I'm going to have a little fun"  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
Tuesday, I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
  
And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry, you listen  
  
When youre happy, it's a mission  
  
And you wont stop 'til I'm there  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
  
Well, I hit that bottom  
  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
  
Am I that obvious?  
  
And if it's written on my face...  
  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
  
So I can breathe  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I love the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...  
  
After Kagome was done singing Sesshomaru met her back stage.  
  
"Kagome what's with all these songs you're singing?" "I don't know what you're talking about" "right Kagome if you say so"  
  
Sesshomaru took Kagome home where they found her mother sitting at the table in tears.  
  
"mom what's wrong?" "this was left on the door for you Kagome"  
  
Kagome took the paper and read it soon after Kagome drop it in fear.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong what is it?" "Sessho he's coming for me no one can help me"  
  
Sesshomaru picked up the paper and read it:  
  
My little song bird  
  
Beautiful singing tonight now just remember your little boyfriend can't stop me I will be back for you and when I do you'll only be singing for me my little song bird  
  
Sesshomaru growled after reading the note.  
  
"Kagome you're going to stay with me from now on" "Sessho I can't what about my mother he'll come for her" "I'll put her and Souta and your grandfather in a hotel until we find this guy let's go up stair and pack"  
  
Sesshomaru tool Kagome to her room where she started to cry.  
  
Lady Ky: well only nine pages this time, so who do you think the rapist is?  
  
Kagome: I can't believe your doing this to me Ky  
  
Lady Ky: what?  
  
Kagome: what the creep coming after me and my family  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll be there for you Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: stay away from my woman Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome: inuyasha sit boy!  
  
THUD  
  
Sesshomaru: Little brother why haven't you found out not to make Kagome mad  
  
Lady Ky: who knows Sesshy  
  
Rin: when is Rin coming in?  
  
"Lady ky: soon Rin soon don't worry Rin: will Rin see her Sesshomarusama  
  
Lady Ky: yes you'll see Sesshomaru  
  
Rin: Sama!  
  
Lady Ky: right well I need reviews so gim me gim me  
  
Kagome & Sesshomaru: Ky stop being mean  
  
Lady Ky: yes mama yes daddy  
  
Kagome: ok I don't like when she does that  
  
Sesshomaru: I know what you mean but she's got a point review in the name of the lord of the west 


	7. chapter seven

A.N This chapter in the memory of a fellow author BlueAngelInuMiko you will be missed.  
  
I don't own "Inuyasha" "Cry" "Crush" "I Know What Boys Like"  
  
alright read on  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
From the journal of Higurashi Kagome  
  
It's been only two days since Sessho had me move into his home and had my family moved into a very nice hotel. The only bad thing about being at Sessho's is Inuyasha and his weird friend Miroku; he tries to grope me and ends up getting knocked unconscious by Sessho. Tomorrow is the last day of school yay and Shippo as asked me to start right away at the club so after I'm done with high school what ever I make at Shippo's will go the college oh and get this Shippo said that he owes me for all the singing I did and he told me that Jank and Bank had been getting tips for me for years that their going to give me for college, Shippo said they made a bank account. Me I'm just trying not to think about how much money could be in that account.  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
"Yo Higurashi now that your staying in my house how about you give me some payment" "For one thing Taisho this is your father's house another thing if you ever think your going to get anything from other then a good black an blue bruise!" "Kagome clam yourself he's not worth the trouble" "I guess your right Sessho, any way you coming Saturday?" "Of corse I wouldn't miss it" "Yay Shippo and Jank and even Bank are coming, And Shippo said he's got a surprise for me at the club" "Oh well mmm, maybe I shouldn't add to the suspense but I've got a surprise for you as well" "You do oh what is it tell me please!" "Sorry Kags but your going to have to wait until Saturday" "well your no fun" "how do you putt up with him Higurashi he's a bastard" "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT SESSHO AGAIN OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE MOON!" "KAGOME please stop yelling" "oh dear I'm so sorry Sessho I forgot about your ears" Kagome said reaching up to rub behind Sesshomaru's left ear.  
  
When Sesshomaru started to turn his head to Kagome's hand more and let a purr type growl Inuyasha just couldn't help but bust out laughing.  
  
"I don't believe it Sesshomaru is purring" "it's not a purr!" Kagome said for a very content Sesshomaru. "alright then tell me what it is" "It's a contented growl, Dog's don't purr" "Dog's, you don't mean that Higurashi knows about you!" "I don't know what your talking about little brother" "you know damn well what I'm talking about, so does she know or not?" "I know a lot of thing like that you're a big jerk and Sessho and I need to get going, so if you don't mind and even if you do good bye, let's go Sessho" "yeah right let's"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru left the house to got the one of Kagome practices for school as they were walking out he were stopped by SugimiSama.  
  
"Sesshomaru my son I need to speak with you before you leave: "Father Kagome and I are on our way to her practice for school" "it won't take more the two minutes I promise" "you don't mind do you Kags?" "of course not Sessho if your Father needs to speak with you in must be important" "wait here for me?" "sure"  
  
Sesshomaru followed his Father into his study where he sat behind a oak desk looking at a still standing Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru as you know you 22nd birthday is coming and by youkai law you need to have at least a mate to be now I don't mind you taking a human mate and neither do most of the other youkai so it's about time you start calling Kagome your mate to be" "alright first of all Kagome and I are only friends nothing more second I don't want nor need a mate" "Kagome is not your mate to be then why is she here living in my house?" "because she needs to be protected some creep in after here for some unknown reason" "and your protecting her is that right?" "yes, are we finished?" "just one more thing, if your protecting Kagome then she most mean a lot to you why not ask her to become your mate to be if not I'm going to have to set you up with some of my business partners daughters" "you won't do that I will not be pushed into getting a damned mate I'll find one on my terms no one else's got that!" "clearly, you may go" 'well now he didn't say he wouldn't ask Kagome mm does this mean my son has actually fallen in love with young Kagome' Sugimi thought.  
  
After the highschool practice was through Kagome and Sesshomaru was walking out when someone stopped them from leaving.  
  
"Kagome how's my women I haven't seen you around" "Koga how many time's do I have to tell you I'm not your women!" "Kagome stop playing you know just as well as the scholl that you're my women" "well I-" "she's not yours Mr. Pack she's mine so back off!" Sesshomaru said. "Sessho!" "so it's true you are dating the TA Kagome I can't believe you'd do this to me you are mine you hear mine he can't have you!" "go away Mr. Pack" "I won't believe Kagome tell it's not true that your not with him" "Koga I-" "She doesn't have to tell you anything all you need to know is that Kagome and I are madly in love" "Sessho" Kagome whispered "prove it!" "alright"  
  
Sesshomaru turned Kagome to face him and pulled her close and leaned in his lips gently brushed against her which shocked her out of a stupor to only react to the kiss, what was only to be a gently kiss quickly turned into a heavy passionate one with two bodies being pulled tightly to the other.  
  
"alright, alright I get it you don't have to have sex right in front of me"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru parted breathing deeply and looking at each other in question, soon Kagome was being pulled away from Sesshomaru sooner then she and he would have liked.  
  
"Kagome what was that like I've never seen a kiss like that before?" Kagome's friend Eri asked "you two really got hot'n'heavy fast, have you two not had sex yet?" Kagome's other friend Yoko asked "Kagome Higurashi you lied to me, you said that you two were only friends nothing more!" Sango said  
  
Kagome didn't pay any attention to any of her friends her mind was still back with Sesshomaru locked in a very, very, very, very good kiss.  
  
Mean while Sesshomaru was the same he just stood there not moving, but his mind was reliving what just happened. 'her lips are so soft.........I don't remember them being the soft before...............why did she react to the kiss like that...............I wounder if she'll let me do that again and again and again...............maybe I should take Father's advice and ask it couldn't hurt right' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Kagome came back to Sesshomaru after her friends found out that they weren't going to get anything from her. Sesshomaru didn't get out of his stupor until Kagome was facing him once more.  
  
"Sessho?" "Kags?" "we need to get going remember I'm singing at Fox Fire tonight" "yeah let's get going"  
  
They left with having everyone that was left in the gym of the school watching them just wishing to be the other.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were driving on their way to the club when Sesshomaru's cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Taisho Sesshomaru here" "Sesshomaru my son I got a call from some women asking for Kagome she said something about her grandfather" "that was her Mother did she say anything else about her grandfather?" "I really don't know Inuyasha had his music on real loud because that Kioy of whatever women was here so I couldn't hear very well" "alright I'll have Kagome call her"  
  
Sesshomaru hung up the phone just has Kagome turned to him.  
  
"Everything alright Sessho?" "you Mother called the house and said something about your grandfather my Father couldn't hear what thought because of Inuyasha" "may I use your cell to call them to make sure there alright?" "of course you don't even have to ask Kags"  
  
Kagome took Sesshomaru's cell phone and started to dial the number of the hotel after a few rings someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi Hilton grandplex Tachi here"  
  
"Could you connect me to the Taisho room please?"  
  
"Right away mama"  
  
After a brief wait and few rings Kagome's Mother answered"  
  
"Moshi, moshi Ms. Taisho here"  
  
"Mom it's me, what's going on with grandpa?" "Oh Kagome he went to go check on the shrine I told him not to go without Sesshomaru like he told us but he wouldn't listen saying he doesn't need some punk kid telling him how to live, oh Kagome he got attacked whom ever is after you they were watching the shrine" "What is he alright, is he there?"  
  
"He's in the hospital Kagome he's in the ICU the doctors don't think he'll make it"  
  
"No he can't this is all my fault, first papa now grandfather oh mama I'm so sorry"  
  
At this tears were falling freely down Kagome's face Sesshomaru who was listening to both sides of the conversation pulled the car over and putt an arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"no Kagome this isn't your fault and neither is what happened to papa don't you even thing that this goes to the creepy who think they can do what ever they want" "right mama and when I find the bastards that did this I'm going to kick their asses!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry mama" "listen Kagome I need to make dinner for Souta and I and we're going over to see grandfather, try to go see him dear" "Yeah I will mama, Bai, bai"  
  
"Bai, Bai dear"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and just started to cry, Sesshomaru who had an arm around her already pulled her to his shoulder he started lovingly petting her hair to keep her somewhat clam. After a while of Kagome crying she finally stopped and looked up at Sesshomaru, a gentle gold met a soft blue and just gazing into each others eyes they didn't realize that their lips where getting closer and close and when their lip finally touched both eyes closed and arms tighten their hold as the kiss turned into something more passionate and hungry.  
  
Kagome was the first to pull away still breathing heavily Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru and whispered knowing full well that he could hear her.  
  
"We need to get to the club" "Right, so when do you want to go see your Grandfather?" "when I can"  
  
The drive to the club was very silent even for Sesshomaru whom likes silence, Kagome on the other hand was having trouble keeping her mind off of the last kiss and the one before it. 'Am I falling for my best friend and is he falling for me...I guess there was a reason for singing all those love songs.........I just never would have thought' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Soon they pulled up in front of the club as usual they went in the back door Sesshomaru went out and get his reserved seat where Kagome could see him and Kagome stayed backstage with Bankotsu watching over her.  
  
And as normal Shippo walks out on to the stage and the crowd quiets down.  
  
"alright I know you've all been waiting for her so here she is Higurashi Kagome!"  
  
Kagome walks out onto the stage and crowd cheers and whistles for her, Kagome picks up a guitar and sits on a stool and starts to play then her sultry seductive voice rings out.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon (yeah)  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed  
  
More instruments joined Kagome's play at this point.  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry (cry)  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Tears where starting to fall from Kagome's eyes as she sung.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Sesshomaru watch as Kagome sung and cried out the song he knew she was thinking of her grandfather she told him once that this song was like his childhood and how he met her grandmother.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything...all right  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
(forever was in your eyes)  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Baby. cry  
  
The moment that i saw you cry  
  
Oh no no  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
(Fading out)  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
the crowd cheered and whistled for Kagome whom stood and took her bow the passed the guitar off while the stool was being removed Kagome spoke.  
  
"alright this next song is for someone very special to me he is my strength when I am weak and he is the keeper of my heart"  
  
Once again the music started and Kagome's somewhat changed from her normal sultry seductive voice into something more innocent and childish.  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
At this Kagome looks right at Sesshomaru and sing the choirs.  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
Sesshomaru sits and listens and thinks to himself 'Kagome has a crush on me is that why she keeps kissing me......but why do I keep kissing her?'  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush...  
  
Cheers and whistles is followed and well as some flowers being thrown on stage the crowd starts to chant for one more song.  
  
"alright I'll give you all one more song"  
  
Kagome turns around to talk to the band who all look at Kagome with bright eyes she then turns to face to crowd the music starts just as Kagome begins to sing.  
  
Boys, boys  
  
He you wanna know something?  
  
Boys, boys  
  
Boys like girls  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I know what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I've got what boys want  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I know what guys want  
  
I seem them looking (looking)  
  
I make them want me  
  
I like to tease them  
  
And they want to touch me  
  
I never let them  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I know what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
Boys like, boys like me  
  
I got my cat moves  
  
That so upsets them  
  
Zippers and buttons  
  
Fun to frustrate them  
  
They get so angry  
  
Like pouty children  
  
Denied their candy  
  
I laugh right at them  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I know what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I've got what boys want  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I got what boys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
Boys like, boys like, boys like me  
  
I think you're special  
  
I might let you  
  
You're so much different  
  
I might let you  
  
There's no one like you  
  
I might let you  
  
Or would you like that?  
  
I might let you  
  
Sucker!  
  
Boys, b-b-boys  
  
Boys, b-b-b-boys  
  
G-g-g-g-got what boys want  
  
G-g-g-got  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I know what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I've got what boys want  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I got what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
Boys like, boys like, boys like me  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I got what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
Boys like, boys like, boys like me  
  
Yeah, I know what boys like  
  
Come on girls, you know what they like  
  
It ain't no secret  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I know what guys want  
  
I know what boys like  
  
I've got what boys want  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Kagome danced seductively through the whole song the men in the crowd where just about drooling and once again leaving their girlfriend and or dates, Sesshomaru was shocked so much to didn't even see when Kagome left the stage blowing him a kiss.  
  
Kagome was back stage laughing with Jankotsu about how most of the guys left their girlfriends and or dates when she sung that song Kagome was doubled over laughing so she didn't see someone walk up to her.  
  
"Kagome you're the hot singer everyone talks about?" "oh hi Koga yeah you got me" "that was some last song there Kagome what's your boyfriend going to say?" "boyfriend since when is Sessho-kun your boyfriend Kag-chan?" "later Jank" "oh by the way Kagome I found out we have mutual friend" "oh whom?" "Hojo, and from what he tells me it's a good thing we never dated I wouldn't want my girl getting it from someone else only I could do that" "what why you sick twisted bastard!" "KAGOME!" "Sessho" "don't Kagome" "but I wasn't" "Kagome I know you, you were" "humph!" "Koga you should go" "yeah, yeah but first remember my little song bird no one can protect you I'll be watching" and with that Koga left.  
  
Kagome stood shocked she didn't want to move she didn't want to think and most of all she didn't want to remember but her memory has a mind of it's own.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"SESSOMARU HELP ME!" Kagome yelled/Cried out "no one can hear you here my little song bird so no one is coming for you" "yes my Sessho will come, and he's going to make you sorry!" "on one can protect you my little song bird, and when the time is right you'll know who I am and you'll come to me and sing only for me" "NEVER ...NEVER... NEVER!!!" {SLAP}  
  
"bitch you'll do what your told unless you want to other members of my little group to sample what is mine and only mine to have" "No just let me go" "can't do that my little song bird we still have some fun ahead first"  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
"KAGOME, KAGOME WAKE UP SPEAK TO ME KAGOME!!!!" "Sessho?" "oh thank Kami are you alright?" "oh Sessho Koga knows something he said the samething HE did" "it's alright I won't let anyone have you I promise" "Sessho take me home I wanna go to sleep" "alright Kagome"  
  
Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and took her out to his car where he drove her back to his house and he picked her up out of the car and took her into the room that was temporally hers and tucked her into the bed, and just as he was about to leave Kagome's hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Stay with me I don't want to be alone" "alright"  
  
Sesshomaru climbed on the bed on the other side and sine Kagome was inside the blankets he chose to stay out side, Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru chest as he laid down and soon sleep over came them both.  
  
The next morning it was Sugimi-sama who came into see if they made it back safe having checked Sesshomaru's room first and not finding him he thought that maybe he went off somewhere while Kagome slept so he went to go check on her.  
  
Quietly he opened the door to only push it open wider out of shock Inuyasha who was walking down the hall went to go see what Father was doing only to stop dead in shock as well. Sesshomaru had some how in his sleep removed his shirt and got under the blankets and like every night he let he concealment spell drop Kagome in the middle of the night snuggled into Sesshomaru bear chest while he wrapped his tail around her as well as his arms pulling her closer, in her sleep Kagome was petting Sesshomaru tail making him purr in his sleep.  
  
Sugimi stood there until he noticed Inuyasha standing beside him he then got a wicked idea.  
  
"Inuyasha go get my camera"  
  
Inuyasha looked to his Father then back at Kagome and Sesshomaru a grin appeared on Inuyasha's face and he ran down the hall to get his Father's camera, returning minutes later Sugimi quickly took a few pictures of the sleeping couple before running out of the room with Inuyasha on his tail.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru both woke up to the flashing light of the camera Sesshomaru first realized that he was purring and looking to find out why Kagome was still petting his tail, Kagome looked to see what she was using as a pillow and blushed very deep red seeing Sesshomaru bear chest was her pillow.  
  
"Ohayo Kags" "Ohayo Sessho, Gomen for sleeping on you" "don't worry about it, but do you have any idea what that light was?" "no but whatever it was it woke me up from a very nice dream" "yeah me too" "oh , tell me what this dream was about" "I rather not" "Sessho" "Kagome do you realize your petting my tail and it's hard not to purr because of that" "huh oh Gomen but it sure is soft Sessho" "not as soft as your lips" Sesshomaru whispered not knowing Kagome heard him. "Sessho?" "huh?" "what did you mean by that?" "but what Kags?" "the your tail isn't as soft as my lips?" "you heard that?" "yeah are you going to answer me?" "let's get some breakfast Kags"  
  
Sesshomaru got out of the bed and got his shirt on and left before Kagome could asked him about that once more.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's exit she dressed in new clothes and left the room after Sesshomaru. She met up with him at the table where Inuyasha and Sugimi where already sitting at Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was trying not to either laugh or blow his top at something Kagome just brushed it off.  
  
Lady Ky: wow thirteen pages I'm getting real good {does a happy dance}  
  
Kagome: a I think Ky's lost it  
  
Sesshomaru: I didn't know Ky could move like that  
  
Shippo: hey who ate all the chocolate?  
  
Inuyasha: ha-ha that's why Ky lost it she got the chocolate  
  
Kagome: oh no someone help  
  
Miroku: someone ask from help with a female?  
  
"Lady Ky: ahaaaa Miroku {wrapper's and pinkish light around Miroku who screams in pain}  
  
Sango: Miroku what is she doing to you?  
  
Lady Ky: don't worry Sango he'll live as long as he keeps his hands away from me right daddy  
  
Sesshomaru: right now where is Rin  
  
Rin: right here Sesshomaru-sama I'm learning my lines for when I come in  
  
Kagome: didn't someone ask you who made the last song in chapter six Ky?  
  
Lady Ky: oh yeah right "peace of me" is by Ashlee Simpson oh and my muse need to speak she's gotten annoying soo I'll let her speak  
  
Ky's muse: I wanted to say for Lady Ky and all those whom enjoy BlueAngelInuMiko work she will be missed and please email her sister and let her know thank you.  
  
A.N I'm looking for a beta reader to fix my grammar so if anyone is interested email me thank you.  
  
May the gates of Heaven open and welcome you BlueAngelInuMiko Our Hearts go out to her family! 


	8. chapter eight

Lady Ky: I updated yayayayayayayayayayayayayay

Kagome: get on with the story Ky

Sesshomaru: yes everyone has been wating so long for this

Lady Ky: alright enjoy the story and don't forget to review

I don't own "Inuyasha" "The Way" "I do" "This is the night"

alright read on

Chapter Eight

From the journal of Taisho Sesshomaru

I used to think that if I was emotionless I'd be safe from all that wish to do me harm but ever since meeting Kagome I've began to question that logic, I've found that the more I begin to care for her the more I begin to feel real almost as if I'm not a youkai but a human no matter how much I dislike them I just can't seem to exaggerate myself from any part of Kagome.

A few weeks have pasted since we woke up in her bed I can't begin to forget to feeling of her beside me nor of her fingers running through the fur on my tail, I wanted to hurt my father for taking those pictures of us not only because he took the pictures but because he stopped the best sleep I ever known.

My father is still trying to get me to find a mate to be he won't buy the fact that Kagome and I are only friends though I'd be the first to say that it hasn't been looking that way not with all the kissing we've been doing, and all those songs Kagome's been singing I keep asking why she's been singing of love but she hasn't given an answer that I would like her to.

End of Enter

Sesshomaru set his journal in the desk, he sat back in his chair and with a heavy sigh he crossed his arms looking up in the sealing be began to ask himself the same question he's asked over a hundred times before. _"do I love Kagome ?¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ Dose she love me¼ ¼ ¼ what if I asked her to be my mate ¼ ¼ ¼ what would she say?¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ the bigger thing is who is after my best friend and how can I protect her?"_

"Sesshy what's you up to?"

"nothing just thinking"

"oh well I'm bored let's go do something"

"like what?"

"I don't know let's just go have some fun before inu baka gets home"

"very well go warm up my car I'll be down in a minute"

"right"

Kagome turned and left Sesshomaru to his own thoughts while she got his car ready to leave.

Sesshomaru sat for a while trying to clear all the thought's within his head.

Kagome sat behind the wheel of Sesshomaru's car she was starting to worry about Sesshomaru, Kagome spoke to her mother the night before, and found out that when a youkai become the age of 22 they are to find a life mate, and Kagome was beginning to worry that with all the stress that her and her family was putting on Sesshomaru that he wouldn't have the time to find the mate he needed.

"you ready Kags?"

"yup, so where we going?"

"well first I'm driving and second this was your idea remember"

"well phooey, I just want to have some fun"

"alright then I have an idea"

"oh what's that?"

"well since your always singing for me it's time I sing for you"

"you can sing?"

"yeah but I don't do it much"

"aww why not?"

"no reason to do so"

"right so fun isn't part of your reasons"

"it wasn't for a long time"

"how did you even live Sesshy, everything was just so plain without me"

"yeah now I can't find time to think"

"Sesshy that's not very nice"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome an evil type smile he put the car in gear and pulled out of the drive.

Sesshomaru drove to the college grounds and like normal college grounds students where walking about heading to and from bars and or clubs. Parking the car ion the nparking lot of the bar.

"let's go Kagome"

They walked into the bar and took a table by the stage and started going through the songs.

As they went through the songs someone entered the bar and sat two tables behind them.

"so what are you going to sing to me Sesshy"

"I don't think so Kagome you hardly tell me what your going to sing"

"phooey"

Sesshomaru left Kagome to sign up to sing and to tell the DJ what songs he wanted, as Kagome sat alone at the table someone came up and took Sesshomaru's seat.

"well if it isn't little Kagome, so tell me how did you get Sesshomarukun to bring a little high school baby here and give up all his real friends so he could spend all his time babying you?"

"nice to see you too Kagura"

"don't play nice with me bitch I know damn well that your trying to get Sesshomarukun to chose you as his mate to be, there's just one problem with your little plan see Sesshomarukun is going to mate with my cousin and you can do nothing about it this time next week I'll be at his birthday party with my very happy cousin and you'll be nothing more then another horny bitch trying to get what my cousin has"

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?"

"please, don't act stupid you know that Sesshomarukun's 22nd birthday is next week, and you just thought that you'll try before then to try and get him to name you as his mate to be"

"Kagura back off!"

"Sesshomarukun, I was just looking for you I saw your little friend here and I tho-"

"Kagura you told me that if I stayed friends with Kagome that I'd never see you again And since I'm still friends with her why do I still see you"

"well I just wanted to tell you that Kaguya is looking forward to your birthday party"

"Sesshy why didn't you tell me your birthday is next week?"

"it's not a big deal Kagome I just get one year older everyone dose"

"but Sesshy it's your 22nd birthday your to have a mate to be by then and with you having to be with me all the time you don't have any time to find a mate "

"Kagome who told you this?"

"my mother the last time I called her she asked how old you were I told her your about to turn 22 she then told me that youkai have to find mates or mates to be by their 22nd birthday and I don't want to be the reason that you are looked down upon because I'm a cry baby"

"Kagome don't I like being with you, you're my best friend and I wouldn't trade the time I've spent with you for anything, and you know what I don't give a damn about finding a mate I really don't want one, and if some people force me to find a mate she'd only be mate by name"

"Sesshy no I'll always be your friends but, you can't pass up your one chance at happiness because of me I won't let you"

Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something when the DJ spoke up.

"alright well welcome to open mic night at the Star, ok first up we have a Mr. Taisho Sesshomaru and he'll be singing "I do (cherish you)' so everyone please welcome Mr. Taisho"

Sesshomaru stood and went to the stage and took the mic from the DJ.

The music stared slow Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kagome then began to sing his deep voice sending shivers down the spine of every women in the bar.

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need

Is in your eyes, shining at me

When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

Kagome smiled at the song he chose to sing only one thought ran through her head as she listened to his deep seductive voice._ "well damn even while singing he can make his voice husky and turn on all the women"_

I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

In my world before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

Until that day I found you

How you opened my life to a new paradise

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's reaction to the song he wasn't sure why he chosen all love songs to sing for her but he wasn't going to stand there and not sing them. _"after all she sings love songs all the time and it's not like I'm singing about how much I love her"_

In a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart, until my dying day

I do, cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you

So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do

Oh, I do

At the end of the song Sesshomaru had all the women in the bar trying to give him their phone numbers but, when he ignored them and went over to see Kagome.

"wow Sesshy you need to sing more"

"naw I think I'll leave that to you"

"but Sesshy just look at all your fans"

Kagome and Sesshomaru talked while other singers got up to make fools of themselves, Kagome was telling Sesshomaru her plans for college and Sesshomaru told her after many pleads why he doesn't want to have a mate.

"but I still think your going about it the wrong way"

"I don't why would I want some woman to come into my life and do everything in her power to make it unbearable"

"Sesshy you and your mate or mate to be need to become best friends until you have children all you'll have is each other and after you have children you need to spend time together not only as mates but as friends"

"I can see that you've putt a lot of thought into that"

"well I've always wished that my husband and I would be best friends but the way it's been looking with my history I'd be lucky to even find a guy that hasn't heard of what happened to me"

"Kagome any guy that you end up with would be the luckiest guy in the world to even have part of your heart any guy should be counting his blessing"

"dose that count you?"

"what do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru you're my best friend even the best friend I had before you I hardly talk to, you however mean the more to me then I would have thought and you sir have won part of my heart"

"Kagome¼ ."

"alright I'm sure all you women want to hear him again so please welcome back Mr. Taisho"

Sesshomaru stood and went to the stage once again and took the mic once again.

"alright this song is for my best friend"

The music started with a piano and Sesshomaru raised the mic to his lips and once again his deep voice had all the women wanted him.

When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had

But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast

'Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back

Lift me up in your eyes

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right

I've been waiting forever for this

This is the night

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru when he started to sing of kissing she was reminded of all the times Sesshomaru kissed her.

When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away

Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?

Lift me up in your eyes

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right

Hold me close to your heart

I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly

I've been waiting forever for this

This is the night

Sesshomaru was thinking of nothing but Kagome and what she just told him he began to wonder about a life with a mate.

This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begin

After tonight, we will never be lonely again

Lift me up in your eyes

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right

Hold me close to your heart

I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly

I've been waiting forever for this

This is the night

Sesshomaru was about to get off the stage when the DJ stopped him.

"Sir you have one more song would you be kind enough to sing it?"

"sure"

Once again the music started and Sesshomaru let the words come out with something he hasn't felt before¼ .love.

There's something about the way you look tonight

There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you

There's something about the way your lips invite

Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around

And I want you to be mine

And if you need a reason why

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight

It's in the way that you hold me

And in the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

Oh you feel it in the way

Kagome was coming to tears as she heard Sesshomaru sing with love in his voice she began to wonder who would mean so much to him that he'd show emotion.

It's something about how you stay on my mind

It's something about the way that

I whisper your name when I'm asleep oh girl

Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes

oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile

And the reasons they may change

But what I'm feeling stays the same

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

Oh you feel it in the way

I can't put my fingers on

Just what it is that makes me

Love you, you baby

So don't ask me to describe

I get all choked up inside

Just thinking about the way

Sesshomaru watched Kagome once more and knew at that minute this song was for her and only her.

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

Oh you feel it in the way

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me

The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you hold me

And the way that you know me

When I can't find the right words to say

You feel it in the way

Oh you feel it in the way

It's something about the way you look tonight

There is nothing more to say than I feel it in the way

Sesshomaru stepped down from the stage and was hit by many different females all trying to just get a peace of him.

"need some help there Sesshy?"

"what gave you that idea?"

"oh I don't know maybe the look on your face"

"would you just help me"

"alright ladies Mr. Taisho is with me and if any of you have a problem with it then call your therapists"

At that all the women left Sesshomaru in a huff and sent glares at Kagome, while Sesshomaru just chuckled at them.

"so Sesshomaru what do you say we get out of here and have some real fun?"

"I thought we were having fun"

"come on let's go clubbin'"

"Kagome¼ .."

Kagome didn't pay an attention to Sesshomaru as she reached for his hand and putted him out of the bar. Half way to Sesshomaru's car Kagome stopped dead making Sesshomaru run into here.

"Kagome wh-"

"you go away your not to be around me"

"why my dear it seems that it didn't take you long to find someone else"

"Kagome who is this?"

"Sesshomaru this is Takeda Kuranosuke he's an old jackass"

"my my dear you sure have learned some new words in the past few years"

"go to hell your aren't to come near me all I have to do is scream and you'll go right back to prison!"

"Kagome clam yourself"

"no I won't you have no idea who this guy is near what he's done!"

"mmm Sesshomaru that wouldn't be Taisho Sesshomaru heir to the western lands well, well it would seem that my little darling as moved up in the world"

"Sesshomaru come on we don't need to listen to him he's never had anything to say"

"right now if you'd get off my car before I hurt you"

"right then just tell me one thing oh lord Sesshomaru, is she that great in bed or do you just need someone to keep the edge off until your other bitch comes back"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and moved to the man the was leaning on his car.

"take that back or I'll make sure you'll never say anything again"

"sorry but I don't do as little doggies tell me too, oh and if you want to have a little fun there Sesshomaru Kagome is great in bed if you tie her up isn't that right my little song bird"

The man walked away just as Kagome fainted into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kagome wake up Kagome please"

FLASH BACK

A thirteen year old Kagome was walking home from school her friends Eri, Arimi, Yuka and Sango walked beside her talking of the hottest guys in the school.

"Kagome I heard that you were asked out today" Eri said

"yeah Hojokun always is asking me out you know that"

"so when are you going out with him?"

"I'm not"

"What Kagome why not you've been saying how you wanted to have a boy friend now this is your chance to get one" Sango said

"it's not that big a deal Sango I'll get one later"

After some talk with her friends Kagome headed to her family shrine she was walking along not paying anything attention then everything went black, Kagome woke up in a room that had no window and only a bed in the room with door.

"well hello my dear I hope that you like your room, because your going to be staying here for a while"

"what do you want who are you?"

"I want you why else are you here"

"let me go"

"no"

The man moved closer to Kagome he had some rope in his hands and he took one arm and tied it to one post on the bed and did the same with the other and with her legs.

He then took out a knife and began to remove her school uniform.

"now my little song bird your going to know how you make me feel"

FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER FIVE

"Now my little song bird you'll know how you make me feel, and one day I will come back for you and you'll know every night how you make me feel and you'll sing and dance only for me"

END BOTH FLASHBACKS

Kagome woke up in her bed room with a worried Sesshomaru next to her.

"Sesshy?"

"yes Kagome I'm here"

"what happened?"

"you blacked out after that guy left"

"oh no Sesshy it was him he did it both times I never told my mother but he's been released from prison but I didn't think he'd come back and rap me again Sesshomaru want am I going to do he's following me he knows that I live here and he might hurt you and my family"

"Kagome I will protect you and your family not to worry you are safe here"

"but Ses-"

Sesshomaru stopped what Kagome was going to say with a kiss, it started out gentle but then it grow passionate Kagome began to lean back and Sesshomaru wanting to keep the kiss moved forward until he was laying on top of Kagome.

"Kagome we should stop" Sesshomaru braking the kiss.

"Sesshomaru¼ ..how do you feel about me?"

"Kagome¼ ..I .. This isn't the time for that"

Sesshomaru got up and move to the door he stopped and turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome you mean a lot to me"

"and you me Sesshomaru"

Lady Ky: ok that chapter was hard to write only a 11 pages L

Kagome:that's alright you can't always go to thirteen

Sesshomaru: I got to sing wow I'm good J

Inuyasha: hey why wasn't I in this chapter I thought you liked me

Lady Ky: no you're an inu no baka

Rin: was is Rin?

Lady Ky: Rin is coming but first we had to let Sesshy have some chapter time

Sango: why wasn't I here?

Lady Ky: geez you guys I'm trying

Sesshomaru: yes leave Ky alone or you deal with me

Lady Ky: thank you Sesshy now review and I'll work on chapter nine


	9. chapter nine

Lady Ky: wow sorry for the long wait on this update but there was a lot of problems one school has started back up and before that the hard drive on my other computer crashed then there was trouble with my laptop so had to get that fixed but then I remembered that the chapter was on the laptop so I had to wait to get that back then I've been trying to go out with this guy I like. So, all in all it took along to get this out sorry again.

Lady Ky: ok I'm going to apologize now for this chapter

Kagome: why?

Lady Ky: well um I'm going to say poor Rin please no flames I only do what the mean little muse tells me

Sesshomaru: what have you done to Rin wench?

Lady Ky: it wasn't me it's the muse I don't know what's going to happen before I write it I swear

I don't own "Inuyasha"  
alright read on

Chapter Nine

From the journal of Higurashi Kagome

I wish I could say I knew what was scarier then to know that the same guy that raped me the first time also did it the second time and he knows where I work and live not only with my family but with Sesshy, I'm worried that I'm putting Sesshy and his father in danger because I'm living here.

Sesshy keeps telling me that they be fine and that I need to stay calm I really don't know if I can I haven't spoken to my mother in almost a week because Sugimisan thought it'd be safer for them and since we don't know if the guy is listening to my phone calls.

Oh and on a much happier note Sesshy's birthday party is this week and were having this huge party for him poor Sesshy he's not happy about it I can't say I really blame him I mean Sugimisan is inviting all the unmated females to come, and I know my poor Sesshy doesn't really want a mate we had a long talk about it when we got home yesterday though I gotta say Sesshy has some bad thought's on being mated and/or married though maybe it's just with female youkai I don't know but poor Sesshy he really thinks that his mate or mate to be will stab him in the back.

I don't know what to tell him he won't listen to me when I try to tell him that not all females are like that but then again I'm not a youkai either so I guess I can't really say what some youkai females would do to him though I do feel sorry for him to have to put up with all those females and his poor father inviting all those females to his party knowing the only thing they want is a chance to just great into his bed I wonder if there is something I could do to help him I think I'll ask him.

End Journal Entry

Kagome ran from her room leaving her journal on the desk.

"Sesshy where are you?"

"Kagome why on earth are you yelling?"

"oh 'gomen Sugimisan but I 'm looking for Sesshy"

"I think he's in the library"

"thanks"

Kagome ran down the hall and the stairs she stopped outside the doors to the library.

"Sesshy I've been looking for you"

"really what for?"

"well I wanted to see if there is anything I could do to help you for the party your father is putting on for your birthday"

"Kagome I couldn't ask that of you"

"ask what of me?"

"the only way that I can be safe at the party is if I already have a mate to be, but that would make all the females jealous and that's to much to ask for a friend an enemy fine but your not going to find an enemy that would do that for no reason"

"oh I see you can't ask me to pretend to be your mate to be"

"yeah I couldn't put you through what all those females would do to you"

"but Sesshy don't you think that you'll put me through so much more because of me being your friend"

"I guess your right but that's to much to ask from you"

"alright it's your choice"

Kagome turned to leave the library she was going slow hoping that Sesshomaru would stop her before she got to the door but it didn't happen closing the door Kagome leaned up against it and with a heavy sigh she slowly walked back to her room.

Back with Sesshomaru he watched as Kagome slowly made her way to the door hoping that she would turn back around and tell him that she was going to do it anyway even if he didn't like it or not.

"_what is wrong with me she's my best friend I can't start to think about her like that......... what am I going to do"_

Sesshomaru just sat in the chair the book he was reading before laid forgotten on his lap while his mind wondered.

Inuyasha walked in the library looking for one of his missing comic books but he stopped when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"yo' what's with you?"

"Inuyasha what are you doing in here?"

"that wench of yours keeps running off with my comic books and hiding them any where last week I found my favorite comic book in the bread basket"

"yes she's been telling me about her little fun with your stuff"

"it's not funny Sesshomaru you better keep a hold of your bitch your she and your pup's well be walking all over you"

"she is not my bitch Inuyasha nor will we have any pup's"

"then why is she living here make her going home and leave me alone I can't believe I wanted her she such a pain in the butt"

"say one more bad thing about Kagome again Inuyasha and you won't live long enough to make it to your next birthday"

"wow for a guy that's not getting any from her either you sure are testy about her"

Inuyasha left the library without finding his comic book Sesshomaru sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh his thoughts returned to Kagome once more and the fact that his party is only four days away.

"_now what am I going to do father is going to make sure that I have a mate by the end of this week......Kami when did my life get so confusing....................."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome sat on her bed she was holding the picture of her and Sesshomaru that was taken at the amusement park they went to before all this stuff happened.

"_Sesshy will we still be best friends after you've mated.........Oh Sesshy when did you first win my heart"_

Kagome just stared at the picture every now and then a tear would fall onto it, Kagome wasn't paying any attention when someone knocked on her door.

"Kagome?"

"yes? Oh hello Sugimisan something I can help you with?"

"Kagome I know you love him and I know that he loves you but what I don't know is why you both chose to ignore it when it can and will dangerous for you both"

"I don't know what you mean sir"

"I'm sure you do now what I mean, but it's not my choice it's yours and Sesshomaru's but I'm going to tell you this now by the time his party comes around he will have to have a mate to be and even if it is not you I know that Sesshomaru would want you to come but after you should think of moving into the hotel room with your family Sesshomaru needs to have his mate to be with him until they chose to mate each other"

"very well Sugimisama" Kagome said with her voice full of sadness.

Kagome left her room and Sugimi sitting on her bed. She walked outside to the family gardens tears where already falling against her will down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid. I can't believe that he'd they'd left me stay here....I just hope that Sesshy would be happy" Kagome thought to herself out loud.

Sesshomaru sat alone in his room he couldn't think in the library he left the book on his seat his thought were all of Kagome and what his feels for her. So when someone knocked on his door Sesshomaru didn't hear it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"yes?"

"it's time I have a talk to you about Kagome"

"what about her?"

"after you chose a mate to be she hast to go stay in the hotel with her family"

"what why?.....she can't don't you understand she's in danger"

"because you need to spend time with your mate to be and with Kagome here I know you will forget that your mate to be is here"

"no I won't do that to her she's got no where else to go we already know that her grandfather got hurt by the guy that should still be in prison is out and after her and her family no I won't do that"

"Sesshomaru this is my house and I've been nice in letting her stay here, but this is where I have to draw the line you need to find a mate and with this Kagome here you aren't even looking for one"

"if I have to lose my friendship with my best friends over some air head female then I'm sticking with my answer before I don't want one, Kagome needs me I promised to protect her and I will do that"

Sesshomaru left his own room his intent was to find Kagome and talk with her but when he knocked on her door there was no answer so he started sniffing around for her scent .

"_wow Kagome scent is everywhere...................I wonder why I didn't notice that before"_

Sesshomaru followed it to the family garden he didn't find her but what looked to be her jacket laying on a bench walking over to it he picked it up and sniffed it then Sesshomaru let out a deep low and quite dangerous growl.

SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO

Kagome was thrown into a dark room well actually everything was dark to her Kagome couldn't see anything she remembered waking up and it being dark but anything besides sitting in the Taisho's family garden's Kagome didn't remember anything.

"now my little song bird you've been a really bad bird you make me go looking for you and having to hurt you"

"Takeda?"

"oh wrong again, but don't worry you'll have plenty of time for screaming out my name but first it's time for you to meet a new friend"

Kagome heard his feet moving and what sounded like a steal door creaking open and then some more shuffling feet but this time it sounded like more then one pare.

"Kagome this is Rin she's been keeping me company while you were off hiding from me, say hi to Kagome Rin"

Kagome heard some whimpering and what sounded like soft crying but she wasn't sure.

"that wasn't a nice hello Rin do I have to punish you again"

Kagome was sure this time that she heard the cry any one would be sure the soft tear turned to full blown sobs, as Kagome sat on the floor listening trying to "see" with her hearing she heard what sounded like a belt buckle but again wasn't sure until she heard the sound of loud whimpering and grunts.

"stop it stop leave her alone!" Kagome yells she couldn't stand those sounds

"well would you like to take her place then"

"I rather be dead!"

"oh no we can't have that see you and little Rin are going to putt on a little show for my friends and I and if you two behave us there are going to have a lot of fun but if you two are bad I'm going to give you to my friends to try"

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU

"_damn it how's come no one saw him get in here better question is why didn't I smell him before he got to Kagome what's the point of being a inu youkai if I can't protect the one thing...... no not thing....... Person ........yes that's right.......that means more to me then ruling the western lands after my father "_

Sesshomaru was pacing within his father study waiting to find out how that male got into this house without being seen or even caught.

"Sesshomaru calm yourself"

"I won't that thing as got my Kagome who knows what he's doing to her!" Sesshomaru said with red in his eyes

"_his Kagome well at least he can say that when she's in trouble why he won't just make her his mate I'll never understand"_

"yes well pacing is not going to bring the girl back Sesshomaru"

"I just want to get my hands on the monster the took my Kagome!"

Just as Sesshomaru's father was about to reply Inuyasha walked into the study.

"yo' fluffy where's your wench she took my little black book"

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha who took a step back in surprise.

"whoa what's with fluff?"

"Miss Kagome is missing Inuyasha"

"what so where is she that wench has my black book?"

Sesshomaru let another low growl the came from deep within his chest.

"Inuyasha I'd would be careful what you say to Sesshomaru right now he doesn't have much control"

"but I want my book!"

"Listen here whelp my Kagome is somewhere with some ass-hole doing only Kami knows what I don't have time to listen you your mouth whining" Sesshomaru said with his voice dripping with malice.

MEAN WHILE SOMEWHERE HIDDEN

"now that my little song bird as already sung it's time for my song bird to give me my pleasure"

"don't you even think about it!"

"oh I have thought about it many, many times and in fact I've even thought about having Rin joining us"

"you even come near any of us Sesshomaru is going to kill you"

"well see there's where you have a problem your Sesshomaru doesn't know where you are nor can he find you"

"yeah keep telling yourself that but know this when he comes and he will come I'll be that one laughing at you as I watch Sesshomaru kill you"

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU

The house guard stood before Sesshomaru and Sugimi.

"so what your saying is that you and your men fucked up big time and as the result Kagome was kidnapped"

"Master Sesshomaru we did our best there was just to many of them"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED NOW KAGOME IS OUT THERE WITH SOME CREEP DOING KAMI KNOWS WHAT TO HER AND YOU STAND HERE MAKING EXCUSES FOR LETTING HER GET KIDNAPPED!"

"SESSHOMARU! clam down we will find her then we'll take care of the house guards"

Sugimi dismissed the guard and turned back to the map of the city he was working with the police as well as his own personal guards were searching through out the city for signs of Kagome.

"I can't stay here I'm going to join the search"

"Sesshomaru wait you ju-"

Sesshomaru was already out the door and on his way Sugimi shook his head at his son _'one day that boy will understand how much he loves her I just pray to Kami that it will be soon'._

Sesshomaru dropped the spell that made him look human and flew over the city from up there he could both smell for Kagome and see if anything was out of the ordinary. _'Kagome I'm sorry this shouldn't have happen I promise when I find you I'll kill who ever took you from me.........when I find you Kagome I'll never let you go I promise'_ Sesshomaru thought

Looking around Sesshomaru noticed that an old warehouse had more cars then normal thinking that it would be worth a look he flew down to the roof of the warehouse he sniffed and a low threatening growl rouse from deep within his chest.

Taking a deep breath to try clam down enough to pick his cell phone and dial his father phone line.

"Sugimi"

"have the police and the house guards come to the warehouse on Kyoto drive"

"Sesshomaru is that you?"

"just do as I said!"

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed he knew that whoever was inside this warehouse was going to die as painful as possible for taking Kagome. After closing his cell phone he put it not to gently inside his pocket he placed his concealment spell and jumped down to the door.

INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE

Kagome was sitting in a corner with Rin crying on her lap.

"Rin how old are you?"

"only fifteen miss"

"Kagome Rin call me Kagome, and don't you worry my best friend Sesshomaru well find us and get us out of here"

"who is this Sesshomaru?"

"he's my best friend, he's great he was with me the first time this creep rapped me he got so worried about me and my family so he had me move into his family house and putt my family in a hotel"

"wow Kagome it sounds like him wants to be more then friends"

"you think that he like's me in that way?"

"yes, and it sounds like you want him to be more then a friend as well"

Just as Kagome was about to replay yelling rang out throughout the warehouse men shouting about someone being at the door.

"Kagome what's going on?"

"I don't know Rin I don't know"

WITH SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru was trying to think of the best way to get inside so he just went with knocking simple enough.

After knocking Sesshomaru waited for someone to answer the door then he'll start killing he heard the yelling from inside the warehouse.

Just as he was about to kick down the door someone answered the door.

"what can I do for you sir?" a man asked

"well for one thing you can die, then you could give back my Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he let his spell fall and cut off the mans head.

Sesshomaru ran through the warehouse killing each and every male inside the place until he found one man standing by the room that has most of Kagome scent.

"so you're the one that's been after my Kagome"

"so the girl was right Sesshomaru did come"

"what have you done to my Kagome?" Sesshomaru said with his eyes turning red.

"what I was told, my boss told me that I was to take the girl"

"Naraku if you hurt one hair on her head I'll tear you apart"

Sesshomaru growled out Naraku and rammed into the wall knocking him out. Sesshomaru tore open the door that was holding Kagome.

Kagome was sitting with Rin trying to protect her from whom ever opened the door when she looked to see who it was she nearly screamed when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru your late!"

"sorry I had trouble finding the place so how about we get out of here"

"do you have to ask, we're taking Rin with us though"

"alright let's just get out of here the smell in here is disgusting"

Kagome stood and helped Rin stand and walk over to Sesshomaru who picked them both up in his arms making sure to hold Kagome close who gripped his shirt tightly in her hands when he picked her up.

Sesshomaru ran from the warehouse just as the police showed up he only gave them time to see who he was holding before he took off to the nearest hospital to have Kagome and the girl she called Rin checked out.

At the hospital the doctors looked over Kagome and Rin, the doctors wanted to keep Rin over night because of all the injury's she held. Sesshomaru refused to leave Kagome's side when the doctors came to check her out.

"now Miss Higurashi I know that you've been through a lot, but I can't let him stay in here while I look you over" the doctor said

"doctor I'm sure you'll understand when I say that I am not leaving" Sesshomaru said

"don't mind him doctor he's just worried"

The doctor whether he liked it or not check Kagome over and besides from being a bit bruised, a few scratches and being rapped Kagome was alright.

"well miss Higurashi you seem to be fine but I fear for you mental health after something like this was suggest you see a therapist"

"don't worry doctor I'll make sure she'll get the best care" Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru started to take Kagome home when she stopped to see Rin.

"Rin are you alright?"

"yes Kagome thanks to you and your Sesshomaru"

"when will your parents get here?"

"my grandparents are coming they should be here soon, you go home and spend some time with your Sesshomaru"

Kagome blushed at Rin's words, Sesshomaru who was at the door came in and whispered in Kagome's ear that they should go for she could get some rest.

Kagome said her goodbyes to Rin and gave her a number that she could call to talk, then left with Sesshomaru as they walked out the door Kagome saw the old women that found her the last time she was rapped.

Kagome stopped to talk to the old women that turned out to be Rin's grandmother, Sesshomaru was getting impatient he knew that he should let her talk to the women that saved her last time but for some reason he just wanted to get her home and hold her in his arms.

"Kagome I hate to be mean but you do need to rest"

"yes your right Sesshomaru, I'll talk to you another time Kaede"

"yes child go rest your boyfriend wants you home now and thank you for all you've done for my granddaughter"

Kagome left with Sesshomaru who picked her up once more and flew in the house.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to talk to anyone as he went up to Kagome's room to lay her down.

"Sesshomaru thank you"

"for what Kagome?"

"for saving me once again, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"you won't have to find out I won't ever leave you Kagome, now lay down and get some rest"

"alright but would you put the radio on I don't want silence right now"

"sure"

Sesshomaru set Kagome on the bed and went over and turned on the radio and went to turn back to the bed but stopped when the Dj started talking about the warehouse Sesshomaru went back and turned the station a song was ending the do came on only to tell the name of the new song that started.

I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru walking to her she smiled at the thought's running through her head.

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out

Sesshomaru saw the smile and began to wonder what she was thinking about.

When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah  
  
So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

Sesshomaru sat on the bed not wanting to leave but not wanted to interrupt Kagome rest.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was only sitting on part of the bed too far away from Kagome for her liking.

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it

Kagome made her way to Sesshomaru and laid her head on his lap to rest.

"I missed you Sesshomaru don't leave me"

"don't worry I won't, Kagome I could never leave you"

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kagome and Sesshomaru were back stage of the Fox Fire against Sesshomaru wishes though Kagome planed on singing tonight.

"Sesshomaru I know you wanted me to wait to do this but this is something I have to do even the therapist your having me see says so"

"I know I'm just worried that's all"

"I know"

"hey, Kagome I don't mean to interrupt but your on in five Kag" Shippo said

"right"

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hug before she went out to the stage.

"alright well it's been awhile since I've been here so I've got some new songs for you"

The music started it started out with a deep sound then more sounds followed as Kagome began to sing.

(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Kagome's only thought while singing was Sesshomaru and how he kept saying he'll never leave her.  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

Sesshomaru could only think that he's have to find a way that he wouldn't have to leave Kagome and she'd stay by him always.  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with only one thought on her mind oh my god I love Sesshomaru!.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with only one thought running through his mind I love Kagome!.

Trying back to the crowd of people waiting for another song Kagome smiled.

"well this next song is something that a friend asked if I would sing for her"

Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.  
  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Kagome looked at Rin and smiled she tried to keep her mind off what she just found out.  
  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
  
All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Sesshomaru wanted to take her off the stage and tell her what he now knew and kiss her until she said she felt to say way but he didn't.  
  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
  
And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,  
  
Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday,  
  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
  
Any moment, everything can change.

Kagome finished the song she only planed to do two songs this night she didn't want to be here to long, but now all she wanted to do was tell Sesshomaru how she felt even though she knew that he wouldn't feel the same way.

As Kagome got off the stage she was taking into a pare of arms she looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"so how'd I do?"

"great as always"

"good let's go home now"

"alright"

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked from the club but with the same thought running through their minds. I love you they thought.

Lady Ky: hey, this chapter is done yay

Kagome: about time Ky

Lady Ky: well, at least I think it's worth the wait and hey, they know they love each other

Sesshomaru: yes and you were right it did happen at the same time

Lady Ky: you know I forgot about that

Kagome: now the big question is who is Naraku's boss?

Lady Ky: no idea

Sesshomaru & Kagome :KY!

Lady Ky: what I told you my muse is mean. so, review and stuff ok


	10. chapter ten

I don't own "Inuyasha" "Forever and always" "This I swear" "1000 words"  
alright read on

A.N alright this is what has happened so far Kagome and Sesshomaru found out that the same man that raped her five years ago is the same guy that raped her in chapter five, Kagome found and made friends with Rin and found out that the old women that helped her out in chapter five was Rin's grandmother. Sesshomaru found Kagome and Rin after they were kidnapped only to find that someone that once called himself his friend took them on the orders of some unknown person. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru have discovered that they are in love with each other. there is a brief summary up till now so enjoy this new chapter and review.

Chapter Ten

From the journal of Higurashi Kagome

Well to say that the last few days was easy would be a huge lie after the whole thing that happen three weeks ago Sugimisan did postpone Sesshy's party till this week I can't say that I was happy but then again I am I don't want to sound selfish but if Sesshy finds a mate at this party I'll have to leave. I know that I'm still in danger from whoever hired Naraku to do what he did to both Rin and me, but I just can't see myself leaving Sesshy even he doesn't want to leave me he promised that he wouldn't leave either.

On top of all this I now know that I love him I haven't thought of how to tell him or even to tell him at all. Though I wonder if he feels the same way or even close to it he has been acting a little weird the past few days. Like yesterday he was in my room when I came in he said that he was looking for me then he gave me a beautiful silver diamond necklace it only had one diamond but it's still beautiful I couldn't believe it I asked him why he was giving it to me he told me that he just wanted to talk about weird.

End Journal Entry

From the journal of Taisho Sesshomaru

I don't understand this I know I love her, but I just don't know how to tell her nor do I know if she feels the same. I've taking to buying her things that I know she won't care for but I just don't know any other way to let her know how much I love her.

The other day I made the mistake of giving Kagome a diamond silver necklace I could tell that she thought it was nice even though it wasn't something that she would normally want. Sometimes I wonder if I should just tell her how I feel but then again I don't want to put myself out there only to find out that she only sees me as a friend man I hate being confused.

End Journal Entry

"Sesshomaru would you come to my study we've got something's to discuses"

"be right there father"

Sesshomaru left his room only to see Kagome walking out of her room.

"good morning Kagome"

"Ohayou Sesshy, you ready for your party?"

"not really"

"why not?"

"don't you think it's kind of sad being shown around like a praise pig?"

"yeah I guess your right but remember what I said to you before if you want me to act like your mate to be at the party I will"

"you know if you keep bring that up I'm going to have to take you up on it"

_I wish you would_ Kagome thought

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome he wonder what she was thinking he knew what he was thinking.

"Kagome?"

"huh, oh sorry Sesshy"

"you got this weird look on your face"

"I did?"

"yeah what where you thinking about?"

"nothing don't worry about, don't you have to be somewhere?"

"oh, yes my father wishes to speak to me, maybe we could do some thing tonight"

"sure"

Sesshomaru left Kagome and went to see his father in his study.

"father you wanted to speak to me?"

"yes. I've invited all the daughters of my business partners to your party. Now you need to spend time with each female not just Kagome, I know that your planning on not leaving her side"

"father I told you I don't want a mate" unless it's Kagome, but that won't happen Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru we've been over this and I'll say it again if you don't find a female that you'll be happy with I'm going to have to find one for you"

Sesshomaru growled at his father as he stood and walked out of the study.

Kagome was just coming out of the kitchen when she saw Sesshomaru walking out the front door.

"Oi', Sesshy wait!"

Sesshomaru didn't hear Kagome yell at him. He was so mad at his father for even thinking he had right to chose whom Sesshomaru was going to mate.

"Sesshy?"

"um…..oh, Kagome I didn't hear you"

"are you alright?"

"yeah just mad at my father"

"why?"

"I was told that if I don't find a female to be my mate he will"

"he can't do that!"

"Kagome I know that I said I couldn't ask you to, but would you mind-"

"acting like your mate to be"

"yes, I know it's a lot to ask for, but I don't know what to do"

"don't worry about it, it was my idea"

"how about we go have some fun?"

"sure, were to?"

"don't know let's just go drive around"

Sesshomaru and Kagome got into his car Kagome started to play with the radio looking for a good song.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"oh, I heard this new song the other day but I don't know the name of it, so I'm trying to find it to learn it"

"oh to have another song to sing for people"

"yup, but I have some songs that I haven't sung before"

"oh why not?"

"because I wrote them"

"Kagome why didn't you tell me, I want to hear them"

"I rather not, it's nothing against you Sesshomaru it's just that it's personal"

"Sesshomaru? Since when do you call me that?"

When Kagome didn't answer Sesshomaru looked over at her with concern written clearly on his face.

"I have an idea why don't we go see your family it's been a while since we've seen them"

"alright let's go"

Sesshomaru headed to the hotel that Kagome's family was staying in after parking the car they headed into the hotel walking past the front desk they went straight up to the room. Sesshomaru knocked lightly on the door they waited only a minute before it opened.

"Kagome Sesshomaru!"

"hi mom"

"Hello Higurashisan"

"come in come in, it's been to long since you've come to visit, so what's going on how you been?"

"it's alright I guess we've been getting ready for Sesshomaru's party"

"Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi said giving Sesshomaru a curious look.

"I'm going to say hi to Souta and Grandfather" Kagome said as she left the room.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to Sesshomaru who answered her unasked question.

"I don't know she started on the way here"

"did something happen on the way here or before?"

"well not really, though I did ask her to act like my mate to be at the party"

"why would you do something like that?"

"well you know I'm 22 now and that's what the party is for but the thing is there is only one women I want to be my mate"

"so ask her then you won't have to put up with anything else"

"it's not the easy Higurashisan I don't know how she feels and she's a very good friend to me"

"it's Kagome isn't?"

"huh…..how'd you guess?"

"you kept looking at the door she went into making sure she wasn't listening to you"

"your not going to tell her are you?"

"no you are but first let me find out why she's calling you Sesshomaru not her nickname"

"right"

At that moment Kagome came out with Souta right behind her.

"a Sesshomaru Souta would like to show you something outside if you don't mind"

Kagome got a weird look from Souta and her grandfather for calling him Sesshomaru but ignored it.

"alright let's go sport"

"dad would you go with them please?"

"yeah sure"

Kagome and her mom watched the men leave before any of them spoke.

"so Sesshomaru told me that your going to act like his mate to be"

"yeah I said I would three weeks ago but at that time he said he couldn't ask me to do that"

"so what's changed?"

"he found out that he father will pick whom he's going to mate if he doesn't find someone himself"

"oh, so Kagome what's with calling him Sesshomaru now?"

"I don't know I guess I was thinking that maybe if I started acting more adult he'd I don't know like me more then a friend"

"Kagome are you in love with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed a bright red which gave Mrs. Higurashi her answer.

"alright better question, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know I thought of doing something for his party and telling him that way"

"doing what?"

"something he wants me to do"

"and that would be?"

"he wants to hear the songs I wrote"

"and your going to sing one for his party?"

"well I thought about it but I have to ask Sugimisama first"

"do it Kagome, you'll never know until you try heck years from now you could be going to the same college with him and see him with his mate and wish you took the chance"

"I guess your right"

"I know I am"

"I'm going to go see what Souta wanted to show Sesshy"

"there that's normal"

"huh?"

"you called him Sesshy dear"

"mom your so weird"

Kagome left the room before Mrs. Higurashi could replay. Shaking her head at her daughter actions Mrs. Higurashi dialed the phone and waited only two rings before it was answered.

"Taisho residence, who may I help you?"

"may I speak to Sugimisama please?"

"one moment please"

"Sugimi here"

"this is Mrs. Higurashi Kagome's mother I wish to speak with you about your son and my daughter"

"what is it?" 

MEAN WHILE

"Sesshy, Souta, Grandfather? Where are they?"

Kagome was beginning to get worried about them when she started to hear voices, Kagome moved closer to hear what they where saying.

"so you like her don't you?"

"Souta!"

"what I just asked you're the one that just said her name like you missed her or something"

"I did not"

"you did, first you took a deep breath and breathed out her name" Grandfather said

"see even grandfather heard you, so spill, are you two dating yet? Are you going to marry or what ever your 'kind' do?" Souta asked whispering the 'kind' part.

"Souta you know if she was here she's kill you, and no we aren't dating I'm sure she wouldn't want to mate with me"

"but you want to with her right?"

"damn I must not be good at hiding if even your grandfather can see it"

"so do you love her?"

Just then Sesshomaru's cell phone rang.

"Sesshomaru…..yeah alright……yeah we'll be there……no don't father!….Kuso!"

"something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"oh there you guys are I was looking for you, what's wrong Sesshy you look mad?"

"w what did you call me Kagome?"

"Sesshy, now what's going on?"

"father is at it once again we need to get back before he turns the party into an all out mating expo"

"aww poor Sesshy, we better go then, Souta tell mama I said bye"

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed to his car each lost in their own thoughts of the other one in their company.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"why have you started calling me Sesshy again?"

"we better hurry before your father gets even more carried away" Kagome said ignoring Sesshomaru's question.

Sesshomaru shook his head when Kagome ignored his question and unlocked his door and Kagome's . The drive back to the Taisho house was too silent even for Sesshomaru any and all conversation seemed forced. _don't tell me I can't just sit in silence with my back friend anymore…………what could've been the reason for the name change I should call Higurashisan before the party to find out _Sesshomaru thought.

damn how can I tell him I mean right now we driving back to his place because his father is going over broad on his mating party there's no way I can tell him it's not like I can just go up to him and say Sesshy I'm in love with you I'll be laughed at and everyone will think I've lost my mind Kagome thought.

When they pulled on to the street the house was on there was cars trucks etc. all over people walking to and from the Taisho house and back to their cars or trucks getting things.

Sesshomaru parked the car as close to the house as he could and got out followed by a confused Kagome.

"Sesshy what's going on?"

"it looks like father has moved up the party"

"what why?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out"

They headed to the house passing people carrying new wine classes, different food to make and etc. Kagome wondered as they made their way why the party was moved up from this weekend.

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru yelled entering the house.

"Sesshomaru no need the yell, now what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Sir why did you move up the party?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, otousan what's the deal?"

"well I was informed that I have to leave town this weekend so I moved up the party because well you can't be trusted to spend time with the other females"

"Father what's the point to spend time with those other female's when I already have a mate to be?"

"you do who?"

"Kagome I asked her today"

"I'm not buying it your still having the party now take Kagome to the mall where she may buy a dress and you get your tux and don't waste time I need you both back here to get your clothes pressed and you Sesshomaru need to learn all the names of the females of matting age"

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away from Sugimi as he went off shouting orders at someone else.

"Sesshy your party is going to a snore"

"I know , but at least there will be people to lay with"

'very true now let's get our clothes and get back before your father freaks out"

"yeah"

Kagome left Sesshomaru and headed to the best store in the mall that sold evening gowns she looked along each rack looking for the best one when she ran right in the back of someone.

"oh, Gomen I wasn't paying attention"

"Kagome?"

"Sango!"

"what are you doing here where have you been I've been calling and calling your house but haven't gotten an answer everyone's been so worried about you"

"yeah a lot has happened and well I couldn't tell anyone where I was going"

"so what are you doing in here?"

"buying a dress what else"

"what for maybe I can help find one for you"

"Sesshy is having his birthday party this week and his father invited all the daughters of his business partners"

"right so you want something classy yet sexy and with maybe a little wow in there, now let's see I know a saw something perfect in here somewhere"

Mean while with Sesshomaru who was being annoyed and bored out of his mind. He just got to be the lucky guy that got the daughter of the tailor to "help" with his tux she was doing just about everything besides having sex with him right there in the store.

"so do you have a date for this party?" the women asked sweetly

"yes" was Sesshomaru cold reply

"she your girlfriend or something?"

"my fiancé actually"

"oh well I'll just go finish mending your cuffs and you can be on your way"

After she left Sesshomaru was looking in the mirror wondering if there was a way to keep that from happening again when Kagome came up and taped him in the back.

"so how's it going?"

"I would have been out of here sooner if the damned women wasn't trying to either cop a feel or hitting on me"

"well then I'd advise you not to cheek your pockets"

"why?"

"there's only one reason for a women to get a job in a store like this and that's to meet young rich men like yourself and put their number's in the pockets"

"and how do you know this?"

'my friend Eri told me to try it when she found out that I could sew"

"yes well I said I was going to the party with my fiancé to get her to go away"

"oh right and I bet that she had this look on her face that looked like a sat on a tack all day"

"something like that"

"alright sir here's you tux"

"see Sesshy you'll get out of here yet"

"you must be the fiancé you look a little young to be getting married"

"and you look a little old to be trying to pull this trick on men" Kagome replied

"damn Kags that was harsh, but cool"

"yeah I know but I couldn't help it, oh guess who I saw"

"who?"

"Sango she helped me pick out my dress"

"it's been a long time since you've seen her"

"yeah she told me that she's been calling the shrine looking for me but didn't get an answer"

"did you tell her what's going on?"

"no I thought it to be best she didn't know"

The drive back to the house was in a comfortable silence Kagome feel asleep half way there leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he drove. He smiled down at her as she snuggled closer to him and sighed his name in her sleep which made him wonder.

Getting home Sessho0maru had the servant bring in their bags as he gently picked up Kagome from the car to take her to her room. On the way he passed his father who was talking to Inuyasha not caring about anything besides the sleepy beauty in his arms he walked by ignoring them until one called out to him.

"Sesshomaru"

"be right down father just let me put Kagome to bed"

"let Inuyasha take her you've got more important things to do"

Sesshomaru only growled when Inuyasha moved to take Kagome from him not wanting his father to say anything else about Inuyasha taking Kagome he used his demon speed to go to her room where he gently set her on the bed and made to leave when a hand shoot up and grabbed onto him.

"no….don't……stay" came innocently from a sleeping Kagome

"I need to I'll be back"

"no….can't have……I love back…..don't leave me"

Sesshomaru could only look at Kagome wondering who she was dreaming about. Shaking his head he gave her hand a gentle pat before leaving the room.

No more then ten minutes after he left Kagome bolted right up screaming Sesshomaru.

"clam down Kagome it's just a dream chances are that he's down stares yelling at his father not running off with some chick"

but who was it that he was talking about earlier with Souta and Grandpa

"I'm not talking to you go away"

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

"Sesshy! You scared me"

"I see do you always yell at yourself?"

"only to parts I don't like, so what's going on?"

"nothing just not doing what my father wants"

"and why not?"

"he's not going to listen to when I say that I've asked you to be my mate I'm not going to what he says and any way this party is going to need some fun in it"

"yeah isn't Kagura's cousin coming?"

"Kaguya yeah don't remind me" he said with a shudder.

"she that bad huh?"

"let's just say I never what anyone to call me Sesshomarukun ever again"

"aww poor Sesshy every girl wants a piece of him" Kagome said with a mocking pout.

All Kagome was a pillow being thrown in her face and a chuckling Sesshomaru.

"oh I see how its going to be" Kagome said reaching for a pillow, but before she could get a hold of if Sesshomaru jumped in the bed and started to tickle her.

"do you give Kagome?"

"Never!"

Sesshomaru continued to tickle her until they were interrupted but a coughing in the doorway.

"am I interrupting something?"

"can I help you with something Sugimisama?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"well actually I was looking for a wayward son of mine and it seems that you have found him, and might I add that you have a intrusting way to keep him entertained"

"what is it you want _father_?"

"only to find out way you aren't doing what you were told to do for your party"

"what for I already said that I've asked Kagome to be my mate"

"yeah and I already told you that I'll believe it when I start seeing grandchildren, now go get to work!"

"sorry Kags" Sesshomaru whispered as he got off the bed.

After Sesshomaru left the room Sugimisama was still standing in the door way as if trying to find something.

"your mother called me the other day Kagome" he said out of the blue.

"oh….what she have to say?"

"oh just that you wish to sing for Sesshomaru at his party"

"…..oh"

"I will allow only two song"

"thank you sir"

Sugimi moved to leave then stopped and called to Kagome over his shoulder.

"if he truly asked you Kagome because your in love then welcome to the family but if this is just to get out of finding a mate Sesshomaru can't protect you from this"

He left after that giving Kagome a lot to think about, it was nice to hear Sesshomaru say that she was his mate to be, but with all this talk about getting in trouble she wasn't sure she could let Sesshomaru take it all on himself.

Kagome got off the bed and walked over to her dressing table where she set out to get everything ready to put on the next evening for the party. There was a knock on her door minutes later.

"come in" she called.

A servant entered holding a long package.

"your dress the tomorrow evening my lady" the servant said timidly.

"oh thank you" Kagome said taking the dress from her.

As the servant left Kagome opened the package to look at her dress she wasn't sure it was the most formal thing but it sure was beautiful she just hoped Sesshomaru thought so too.

NEXT EVENING

Two hours till the party and everyone was locked in their own room cleaning and primping or such the servants where fixing any lest minutes problems and finishing setting up the music equipment the cook was still making ordure's. (I hope that's right)

Kagome was in her room reading since it never took her long to get read because she never put make up on, though for tonight she's going to use a little blush just a little to make it look as though she's blushing a cute pink.

Sesshomaru was pacing in his room his hair was drying behind him as he walked his tux was still being pressed a servant told him that afternoon the because of lady Kagome's dress and everything his father was having them do that it didn't get done, so here he was pacing in an under shirt and boxers waiting for his tux.

Sugimi was walking out of his room all ready for the party he went down to look over what the servants had done without him there to make sure they did it right.

Inuyasha was in his room on the phone talking to his best friend about this girl he was seeing not even the lest bit ready. A few days before Inuyasha invited his friend and his new girlfriend to this party Inuyasha's own girlfriend was coming as well he also heard a rumor that his father had a date but he wasn't sure all he know was that he can't wait to see Kagome in her dress.

About a an hour and a half later Kagome was just getting out of the shower and lazily sitting at dressing table gently putting gentle curls so it would lay gently. When she was finished with that she was just about to put clear nail polish on when there was a knock on her door Kagome got up to answer it hoping it was Sesshomaru but was disappointed when it was just a servant.

"Sorry My lady your shoes were left in the family room"

"oh thanks I would have looked funny going down with out them"

An hour an half later Kagome was dressed after Kagome put a light blush on and walked out her bedroom door and down the stairs to only come into a silent room.

Sesshomaru turned to the entrance to see who caused the room to become quite to only look in shock at the beauty before him Kagome stood before everyone in a halter style dress the white bodice is covered with pink, blue, yellow and white flowers and green leaves that continue down lightly over the length of the dress with a slit about half way to mid thigh on the left side of the dress. With 4 n half inch Platform Shoe with a woven vamp and ankle tie. She had her down in gentle waves with matching flowers weaving through the top of her hair. To say she looked stunning would be an understatement.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Sesshy why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"because you make a goddess be putt to shame"

"really…..you like?"

"oh yes very much"

Kagome smiled at him as she finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a three pieces tuxedo black the jacket had a low culler and a vest no bow tie just a black tie crossed below his Adams apple with a blue jewel in the center his hair was still the silky silver but tied in a middle back lose tail all in all he looked real good.

"Kagome…wow I knew that dress would look great on you"

"S Sango? What are you doing here?"

"my date brought me"

"who's your date?"

"damn Higurashi if I knew you went out for birthday parties I'd invite you to mine"

"my Kagomesama don't you look fetching"

"Miroku you're here too?"

"yes well Inuyasha invited me to come so I ask dear Sango to be my date"

Just as Kagome was about to say something a voice rang through the room making all the demons cringe.

"Sesshomarukun!"

"oh no Kagome help me" Sesshomaru whispered

Kagome looked up with Sesshomaru only to see a women with long black hair really straight she was wearing what looked like only fabric held around her body but Rhinestone Clip she was walking in what looked like six inch high platform shoes.

"oh my is that Kaguya?" Kagome asked shocked.

"yeah that's the bitch that's more annoying then you" Inuyasha answered.

"Sesshomarukun I've been looking all over for you"

"how you just got here wench" Inuyasha said

"Sesshomarukun you going to let him talk to me that way, and what is that?" She asked pointing to Kagome.

"Kaguya this is my best friend and mate to be Kagome"

"your joking right?"

"Mate! Since why is Higurashi you intended?"

"for a while now Inuyasha you just don't listen just like someone else in this family, come on Kagome"

"coming Sesshy, nice meeting you Kaguya"

Kagome and Sesshomaru left the four of them shocked out of their minds and went over to the CD's that Sugimi had set up for people who wanted to pick different songs.

"so Sesshy what other fun can we have tonight?"

"well I thought we just go with how we feel"

"hey sounds good so what's next?"

"well I seem to remember that you can dance"

"are you asking me to dance Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome and mischievous smile then got down on his knee and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"oh my dear most lovely darling would you be kind enough to dance with this low male that is to be your mate?"

Kagome smile the same way when she heard all the gasps and mummer about what Sesshomaru just said and she to spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"oh my charming prince my heart my beloved you naught need to ask this low creature such is a pleasure to my mate"

And with a smile the CD started to play and Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the floor with all eyes watching them. As the music started Sesshomaru move Kagome's hand till they were around his neck and he held on to her waist pulling her close to his body.

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

"funny that you should pick this song Sesshy" Kagome whispered in his ear to the others it looked like she was nibbling on it.

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

"I thought it was fitting for what we just did"

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you  
  
I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru chest letting herself get lost in the feeling for being in his arms.

So whenever you get weary  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down my love  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there

Sesshomaru leaned his head on hers loving the feel of her in his arms so close to him.

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
Ohh we'll get there  
This I swear

All to soon it was over for them both neither really wanted to leave the others hold but did so reluctantly.

Kaguya was fuming there was no way that she was going to let Sesshomaru go without a fight so she did the only thing she could do find her father to complain to him and have him complain to Taishosama.

Sugimi was laughing on the inside at Sesshomaru's and Kagome little 'play' even though he knew that the whole mate thing was fake it was still good to see Sesshomaru laugh once more.

"Sugimi who is the lovely women with Sesshomaru?" Setsuna Takemaru asked

Setsuna Takemaru just his name alone mad everyone not only humans but youkai as well sometime Sugimi believed him to be worse then Naraku and after what he did not to long ago that's saying something.

"oh I'm sorry you were saying Setsuna?"

"who is that lovely young women with your son?"

"oh her that's Sesshomaru friend Kagome"

Kagome here no way she should have gone back home after Naraku was taken

"Father Sesshomaru isn't talking to me he's always with that that slut!"

"Taisho I thought this was for Sesshomaru to find a mate why is he only with that child!"

"Sesshomaru"

"yes father?"

"you need to spend time with Kaguya not just Kagome"

"father Kagome is my choice I have no reason to-"

"Sesshy go right ahead want to go talk to Sango"

"Kagome are you sure?"

"of course have fun, I'll miss you" Kagome said giving him a kiss on the check.

Kagome left Sesshomaru in search for Sango.

"Kagome?"

"oh there you are I was looking for you"

"where's your other half?"

"oh Sesshy's off making his father happy"

"how'd you know I was talking about him?"

"lucky guess, so how long have you bee dating the prev.?"

"….eh….how about so food?"

Sesshomaru was having fun talking about nothing but Kagome with Kaguya she would say something about herself then he would say something like oh Kagome doesn't like that or Kagome want rather so needless to say he was having fun watching Kaguya get pissed.

"Sesshomarukun I don't care about that, THAT SLUT!" Kaguya screamed the last word and everyone looked right at her.

Thought only one looked close to tears. Sesshomaru stood as he watched Kagome run from the room with tear being held back never would he have thought that he would be the one to cause her such pain.

"look what you just did that is my intended you just insulted!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more and left after Kagome. Finding her sitting in the garden angrily wiping tears that fell from her face.

"Kagome?"

"you don't believe what she said do you?"

"not one word of it, I'm the one that drove her into saying what she did"

"oh you weren't having a very good time were you?"

"actually when I spoke of you I was"

"Sesshy?"

"hey Higurashi dad said you wanted to do something for ice box there, well he said do it now" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a confused look as she smiled and walked inside as she entered the room all eyes were on her she just smiled and made her way to the stage she took the mic and set her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"these are for the birthday boy my dear Sesshy" 

In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day.…

Kagome only looked into Sesshomaru's eye until now she never realized just how much emotion he let her see it was very different from the first week of their friendship.

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

Sesshomaru could only listen why a thought running absently through his head she even sings for me on my birthday.

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
(I wanna wake up every morning)

god if only I could look into those eyes for the rest of my life Kagome thought.

In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)  
  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day.…

what dose she look so sad I don't like it Sesshomaru thought

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms

"alright this next song is my gift to Sesshomaru happy birthday my beloved"

"Leave with me even though 

we are torn part apart our feel will

Untie us that is what this song is about"

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say good bye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily.

Save your tears cause I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer

I don't know this song I wonder if this is the song she wanted to learn Sesshomaru thought

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Oh, a thousand words  
Called out through the ages  
Even though we can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever…

"I don't believe it…….her own song"

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say, "Wait for me I'll write you letters" 

"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you."  
I could see you speaking as  
You looked away  
I acted strong  
To hide the love when I  
Turned back the pages

Anger might've been the answer  
But if I shook my head and said  
That I can't wait

"are you saying that Kagome wrote this song?"

I can see how you can stand there with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turned back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer

'Cause a thousand words  
Called out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Those thousands words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll treasure you  
Make you no longer dare seem  
So far away  
And hold you forever

"oh yes Sesshomaru this is her favorite one too"

Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
Called out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the loving into only days  
They'll hold you forever...

Sesshomaru was shocked she did sing one of her songs for him.

Kagome ended her song looking at everyone only to meet Sesshomaru's gaze stepping down from the stage to only but pulled into a pare of strong arms.

"thank you my Kagome"

"I take it you liked your gift"

"yes I did"

Kagome was going to say something to Sango who was walking up to them but was pulled into a passionate kiss by Sesshomaru.

Lady Ky: I think I'll end it here since this chappie is already 21 pages long

Kagome: did I hear right 21 page

Lady Ky: yeah you did

Sesshomaru: wow my birthday is a big deal then

Lady Ky: yeah well this will continue to the next chappie and I really would like some more reviews after all I did give a loooooong chappie

Inuyasha: hey where was Kikyo?

"Lady Ky: eh….review while I hid.

Look in my fan art for pictures of Kagome in her dress Sesshomaru his tux and them getting ready to dance and maybe more.

http:www.wormbaby.biz/i/170198.gif

http:www.wormbaby.biz/i/170197.gif

http:www.wormbaby.biz/i/170196.gif


	11. chapter eleven

I don't own "Inuyasha" "how do I" "never had a dream come true" "The Voice Within"

Chapter Eleven

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood there kissing in front of all the guest and or hopeful intendeds for Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't take it anymore the feel of his lips sent her melting over and over again nothing else mattered other then Sesshomaru.

"DADDY! Do something!" hissed Kaguya.

"now see here Taisho I won't have my daughter made a fool of!"

"then she shouldn't have warn that dress or at least half of it" a voice said.

Sesshomaru only pulled Kagome closer loving to feel of her so close, but it wasn't close enough then he heard it a soft moan coming from Kagome. Pulling back only to look into her eyes.

"Taisho I know for a fact that, that child won't make a better mate then my Kaguya!"

"oh how do you know this?"

"a little _song bird told me_"

Kagome stiffened instantly at those words then it all came back the hands tarring, hitting punching, teeth biting, a mouth sucking a tongue licking a violent shudder went through Kagome as she fell into Sesshomaru's arms then it all came to a stop as a face started back at he with malice, hate but most of all lust.

"oh god Sessho get me out of here **he** is here please don't leave"

"are you sure?"

"yes I remember his face Sessho please take me away"

Sesshomaru gently picked up Kagome and held her close to him as he left the room.

Everyone was shocked not one could move as they saw Sesshomaru son of lord Sugimi take the human female he was just kissing in front of all his poetical mates.

"TAISHO!"

"now you listen here Setsuna this is my home and I will not be treated this disrespected"

"I don't give a flying shit Taisho either you have your son mate my Kaguya or else!"

"or else what Mr. Setauna I happen to know that Sesshomaru has asked my daughter to mate with him and if you have a problem because your daughter can't ever catch a fly with honey then maybe you should have someone teach her how to dress like a lady of the court not a two bit whore from the corner!"

"who the hell are you bitch?"

"my name is Yuri (Lilly) Higurashi my daughter is Kagome Sesshomaru mate to be!"

"oh so you're the one that told her to go after what is mine!" Kaguya said

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT Setsuna, Higurashisan and Sango may stay Setsuna I want to speak with you" Sesshomaru said coldly and very, very calmly.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru no one knew he was there some thought he took Kagome upstairs to make her his mate like what should happen at a mating party.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Sugimi asked

"I want every but the three I said out!"

"Sesshomaru where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"in my room where she will stay, go to her Higurashisan"

Everyone started to leave pre Sesshomaru's wishes but those he said to stay Sango went with Mrs. Higurashi Sesshomaru had Setsuna and his father follow to the study where three youkai police were waiting.

"what's the meaning of this Taisho?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Setsuna tell me did you think that I would just send her back after Naraku was taken or are you planning on take her again just so I have to mate your whore of a daughter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"I'm sure, guys take him I'll bring her in tomorrow"

The three youkai police cuffed him and lead him from the house Sugimi looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"what do you think your doing what grounds do you have to have him arrested?"

"he's the one that rapped and pad Naraku to kidnap Kagome"

"are you sure?"

"yeah Kagome remembered as we -"

"yes about that-"

"later I'm going to check on Kagome"

IN SESSHOMARU'S ROOM

Kagome was pacing back in forth in the room waiting for Sesshomaru to return both her mom and Sango tried to get her to sit down Sango had a hard time because she didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"you know Kagome for someone that you've been saying is nothing but a friend you sure make out with him a lot" Sango said

"you mean that wasn't the only time they've kissed like that?"

"oh no I remember that they had this very intense kiss the day of graduation practice and I mean intense I never saw a kiss like that and when Eri, Yoko and I tried to talk to Kagome about it she was lost in la la land"

"well is there any other times you two kissed Kagome?"

"three other times"

"three that means four times all together Kagome oh I knew you loved each other" Sango said

"geez Sango their only kisses it's not like I slept with him"

"actually Kagome you did twice remember" Sesshomaru said entering the room

"that's not what I meant and you know it"

"oh your talking about that picture I thought was so cute"

"you have a copy of it mom?"

"not with me it's back with Souta"

"I can't believe he gave you a copy"

"I can't believe he took that picture"

"aww there, there Sesshy I'm sure he has a good reason for it"

"I'm sure, though any way he's gone Kagome would you mind telling me about it?"

"I'm sorry Sesshy I'm not ready yet"

"come on Sango let's leave them in privet" Mrs. Higurashi said

"yeah let's"

Sango and Mrs. Higurashi left the two alone though they didn't seem to notice that they did.

"Kagome…I'm sorry I should have been more careful"

"it's alright you didn't know nor did I please don't beat yourself up about it"

"Kagome….that song…..it meant….a lot to me"

"I know Sesshomaru"

"Kagome….." Sesshomaru whispered as the door opened.

Sugimi stepped in the room watching them both.

"am I interrupting something?"

"no sir" Kagome answered

"what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked rather heatedly

"I've just come to see what is going on, not only did you end that party against my wishes but you had a CEO of another company arrested without a reason"

"I have a reason"

"and what is that?"

"please Sugimisan I will explain everything in the morning right now I would like to rest"

"very well but in the morning you will tell me what is going on"

Sugimi turned and left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone either one could only look at the other both not knowing what to say to the other both wanted to know what the kiss meant to the other but they both were to afraid to ask.

"Sesshy I'm sorry I ruined your party"

"don't worry about it I just want you to be safe anyway everyone else was annoying"

"dose that count me?"

"never"

"Sesshy could I…could I stay in here…..with you?"

"Kagome….I…..don't-"

"please?"

"Kagome…?"

At this moment someone opened the door and peeked their head inside.

"oi' Higurashi that wench Sango is annoying everyone out here would you deal with her?"

"yeah sure be right out there, Sesshy you alright?"

"yeah you go ahead before Sango gets herself into trouble"

Kagome left Sesshomaru alone in his room as she went to find Sango, Sesshomaru was just standing right where Kagome left him trying to think about what she was asking him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Higurashisan?"

"is everything alright?"

"no. not really"

"what's going on?"

"Kagome asked to stay with me in here"

"and what's wrong with that she draws comfort from you and your presents why should she not want to stay with you"

"I know I just don't think it would be a good idea even more since what happen between her and I"

"Sesshomaru you love her and she you, and you both know it. how is this different from the other times you've shared a bed she asked for comfort from you, and you gave it then how is it different from then?"

"because Higurashisan I wish her to be my mate"

Downstairs Kagome was telling a now clam Sango what just happened with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome you do know what you asked him right?"

"I just wanted him to hold me Sango, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"but Kagome you love him and from what I saw earlier he loves you, it wouldn't be like the other time's it would be more inmate"

"is it wrong then to need his comfort just because I love him, is it wrong to want to be in his arms because he is my strength, is it wrong to love him so much that he's the one I run to when something bad happens, tell me because I really need to know"

"no Kagome it's not, but then it's not Sango you should be telling this to"

"mama I can't tell him this not yet"

Sesshomaru was in his room thinking over what Higurashisan had said to him when his father came into the room.

"Sesshomaru since you found the man the was after Kagome I think it's time to let her and her family return to their lives and us return to our lives, giving that I will by flying to America to finish a business deal"

"very well when is your flight?"

"I leave 8 sharp tomorrow'

"the day after my mating party, what were you planning Father that I would make her my mate the night of the party"

"Sesshomaru I knew that Kagome was never your mate to be, though I will be the first to say that I never would have thought you both would have taken it as far as you did to make out in front of everyone"

"Father I love Kagome and she will be my mate but not until she is up to being so now is not the time for it"

"well it's nice that you love her but you can not wait for her to be ready you need a mate now"

"Father either I have Kagome as my mate or I won't have one!"

"the you have better ask her Sesshomaru" Sugimi said before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru began pacing like Kagome did earlier that evening he wanted to ask her, yet he was afraid that she would say no and he wanted her to be alright before he asked her and not have a nervous breakdown while he asked her.

"Kami is it hard to love someone" Sesshomaru thought out loud

"it's only hard if you make it hard Oniisan"

"and what makes you such a know it all on the subject Otoutosan?"

"it's what Okaasan always told me, but that's not the point the point is do you love her enough to let her know and face it in the end if she doesn't feel the same"

"you've been around the houshi too long"

"he's not a houshi yet"

"no he's just a lech"

"we weren't speaking of my friends we were speaking of Kagome, it's your choice to make to tell her or not but just remember it's not just your choice to make something out of it all"

Sesshomaru was stunned not only did Inuyasha have a point which was surprising in it's self but he was actually thinking for once.

MORNING

Kagome Sesshomaru and Sugimi were standing in the study Kagome was explaining to Sugimi why Sesshomaru had the CEO arrested.

"I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble Sugimi-Sama"

"no need to be sorry Kagome you have every right to want him arrested I just wish I could have stopped him before" Sugimi said.

"Chichi-ue don't you have a plane to catch?"

"yes, well I hope you and your family settle in your home fine and I'm sorry to have to run so soon but, business calls"

Sugimi left Sesshomaru and Kagome lone in her study right now all Kagome's things are being moved out of her room and into her car for her to take them back home.

"Kagome you know that you can come here any time you want"

"yeah I know it's just that I'm going to miss you and not waking up to Inuyasha and you fighting about something"

"I could just call you in the morning and we could fight over the phone"

"Sesshy"

"I'm just trying to help"

"I know it's just…..it's just I'm leaving Sesshy and I don't know what's going to happen after this it's all new"

"don't worry Kagome I'll still be there with you always"

"miss Kagome your stuff is all packed in your car"

"yes thank you"

Kagome sighed and began to walk out to her car, Sesshomaru followed somewhat slowly both didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you tonight right Sesshy?"

"of course I'll be there"

"great. Oh yes don't for get to give Inuyasha this" Kagome said handing Sesshomaru a black book.

"so you had it the whole time?"

"yes well if you had a room as close to his as mine was you would have taken it too. It's just sad tat he had what's her name number in his head"

"yes. By the way why didn't she show up last night?"

"someone called her and said the party was canceled"

"you didn't"

"I did another birthday present"

"I think everyone but Inuyasha thanks you for that"

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as she got into her car. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome drove away.

"Yeah Kagome I will see you tonight and hopefully you won't leave me ever again" Sesshomaru said to himself.

Kagome just finished moving all her things back into her room at the shrine her family was off unpacking there thing as well so when the phone rang Kagome was the only one to hear it.

"Moshi, moshi Higurashi's"

"Kagome its Sesshomaru"

"Hi what's up?"

"I can't make it tonight I'm very sorry"

"why not?"

"I have to fly to America something happened and I need to take care of it"

"What happened Sesshy?"

"I can't say right now Kagome I'll call you when I have more information, I have to go now Kags I'm at the airport"

"Wait. Sesshomaru!"

But it was to late Sesshomaru already hung up.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Something happened and Sesshomaru can't come tonight and he has to fly to America and I didn't get to say goodbye" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru watched out the window of the plane as Japan got smaller and smaller he wanted to bring Kagome with him but, after hearing that what happened he couldn't do it he couldn't even tell her what had happened.

"I will miss you Kagome"

TWO weeks later Kagome still hadn't heard from Sesshomaru yet Inuyasha did call her and tell her what was going on but, only because he called to see if she would keep an eyes on the house an stuff because he had to fly to America as well though Kagome wouldn't give him an answer until he told her what was going on.

Flash back

"what is going on Inuyasha where is Sesshomaru?"

"alright I'll tell you but when you talk to Sesshomaru you tell him it's because you begged me to"

"alright tell me"

"our father was murdered Kagome"

"WHAT, HOW WHEN WHO WHY?"

"we don't know Kagome that's why Sesshomaru is still in America he's trying to find out and plus trying to make the last deal dad was working on"

"I'm sorry Inu you tell that to Sesshy too"

"I will Kagome you tell fluffy yourself when you talk to him I have to go now take care"

Kagome hung up the phone and burst into tears wailing out the sorrow for not talking to Sesshomaru and someone very close to her as her own father death.

End flash back

After Kagome was found curled up in a ball her family began worry about her more and more. Shippo began to worry about her as well after awhile of her not wanting to sing.

"Kagome Shippo is on the phone do you want to talk to him?"

"I might as well he won't stop calling until I sing at least once" Kagome said half heartedly

Kagome answered the phone to only have a frantic Shippo on the other end.

"what's wrong Shippo?"

"I hate to ask Kagome with you all sad and all about Sesshomaru but I don't have anyone else"

"alright I'll do it but only three songs"

"thank you thank you"

Kagome hung up the phone gave a sad sigh and went back to her room.

SESSHOMARU was just coming out of a meeting with a soon to be American partner that his Father had set up before his passing.

He wanted nothing more then to call Kagome and hear her sweet voice. Even more so after he spoke to Inuyasha he wanted to go straight back to Japan and hold her close and never let her go but, he knew that he had to finish this deal before he went back.

"Mr. Taisho!"

"yes?"

"there's someone named Inu something waiting downstairs"

"thank you"

INUYASHA was waiting for Sesshomaru since they wouldn't let him in the office having to share a room with him since he got here Inuyasha was able to see how much not seeing Kagome really too its toile on Sesshomaru.

He was a lot more edgy he would yell at anyone at the hotel for no reason Inuyasha was close to calling Kagome himself to just get him over it.

"something I can do for you Inuyasha?"

"you could call Kagome and have that icicle up your put melted"

"I've got things to do Inuyasha"

"I'm sure you do but, I wanted to tell you I spoke Kagome's mother the girl won't sing she hardly leaves her room Sango comes over every day and ends up being thrown out by Kagome!"

KAGOME came to the club she took a deep breath and went in through the back door.

"Kagome!"

"hi Jak"

"it's been a while"

"yeah, um I have to go get ready to sing"

Kagome left Jakotsu and ran into the back room where she normally would wait to sing with Sesshomaru. Getting back there Kagome looked around then burst into tears.

SHIPPO was working in the back when the phone rang reaching up Shippo answered it.

"Moshi, Moshi Fox fire"

"hey Shippo is Kagome there?"

"well about time Sesshomaru, you know Kagome isn't the same without you"

"so I've been told, could you get her for me I heard she's singing tonight"

"yeah hold on"

Shippo made his way to the back room he stopped to knock on the door that Kagome would always use want working on her music.

"yes?"

"Kagome you've got a phone call"

Kagome opened there door to take the phone with a confused look.

"Hello?"

"hello Kagome, brake a leg out there beautiful"

"Sesshy!"

"yeah I'm sorry I haven't called I know that you've been upset with me but, I needed to take care of this"

"I know I just wish I could be there to help you like you've helped me"

"so do I Kagome"

"Sesshy I miss you when will you be able to come home?"

"I don't know hopefully soon"

"I have to go Sesshy I need to sing"

"just remember Kagome I'm still there with you"

"I know bye" _"I love you"_ Kagome added in her mind.

"I'll call again I promise goodbye" _"my love my mate"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome hung up the phone and went to give it back to Shippo when she found him on the stage getting ready to introduce her.

"Alright it's been a while for her and I know that everyone is waiting for her here she is Kagome Higurashi!"

"KAGOME, KAGOME" the crowed chanted

"Alright this song is for someone very special to me who couldn't be here tonight, so I hope you all enjoy this"

How do I   
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms   
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

As Kagome began the song Sesshomaru's face smiling and laughing passed through her brain.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Kagome was close to tears once more as she remembered all their happy times and the kisses they shard.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

"_how did I live without you Sesshy?"_ Kagome asked herself.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Kagome watched as the couples danced to the song one couple the girl laid her head on his shoulder Kagome remembered when she danced with Sesshomaru her head couldn't even reach his shoulder so she used his chest.

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby.......  
How do I live....

Kagome didn't wait nor say anything as she went to the next song she wasn't sure she could.

Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go

Kagome was holding back tears now she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep singing. _ "why did I choose sad love songs while he's gone?"_

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter  
Where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you, ooooh yea

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go

_"god get it together Kagome it's just a song"_

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter  
Where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you, ooooh yea

"_damn it Higurashi do not cry it won't make him come back!"_

You'll always be the dream  
That fills my head, Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye

No, no, no, no!!  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter  
Where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you, ooooh yea

Kagome stopped the song and took a deep breath before speaking she thought her voice would give away how she felt when it came out strong she was shocked.

"this next song is something I found I hope you like it"

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

"_god this almost sounds like something Sesshomaru would tell me"_

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl, just hold tight

And soon you're goanna see your brighter day

"_alright give it up Kagome your going to think of him you knew this it doesn't help that he called you just before you got up to sing"_

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

"_now I'm going to cry because he isn't here, now how do I go on?"_

Yeah...

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it

You'll make it

Just don't go forsaking yourself

No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

The tears fell without Kagome knowing it Jakotsu and Bakotsu watched both knowing why she cried

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

"thank you all for coming to the Fox Fire"

Kagome walked off stage to only fall to her knees in tears Jakotsu came to her side quickly and wrapped an arm around her.

"hush now Kagome he'll be back you know that"

"I know Jak but, I miss him so much I just wish I could have told him how much I love him before he left"

"I know and you will get your chance to tell him when he returns"

TWO WEEKS later Kagome hasn't spoken to Sesshomaru since the night at the club. Kagome was beginning to think that he forgot about her but, everyone else said he couldn't do that.

"Kagome you've got mail"

"oh who's it from?"

"Tokyo U"

"What!"

Kagome jumped up and gapped the letter she tore it open and read then screamed out.

"Kagome what is it?"

"I got in mama I got in Tokyo U!"

"that's great"

"hey sis isn't that where Sesshomaru goes to school?"

"Hai"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ky: hey look chapter 11 that's cool

Kagome: took you long enough

Ky: yeah well I write as I go and I do have other stories to write you know

Sesshomaru: I left Kagome how dare you make me do that

Ky: hehe don't yell at me yell at the muse


	12. chapter Twelve

I don't own "Inuyasha" "Tourniquet"

Chapter Twelve

From the journal of Higurashi Kagome

I got a letter from Tokyo U the other day I was hoping to tell Sesshy that I will be go to the same school as him but, sadly I haven't heard from him in almost a month I've spoke to Inuyasha when he came back from America he told me that Sesshy has taken over their fathers company and that he needs to finish the deal their Father was working on when he died. Since Sesshy just got into the seat of power people aren't ready to take his word for it just because it was his Father that set everything up in the first place.

I just wish I could see him again I understand that he's got a lot to do since his Father is now gone but, I miss him and school's going to be starting soon and I wanted to tell him my secret before then.

End Journal Entry

"Kagome dear come down dinner is ready"

"Be right there mama"

Kagome set her journal aside and pulled out a shoe box she started to look through it finding what she was looking for she pulled it out and set in on her desk next to her journal. Kagome got up from the desk and went down to her family feeling that someone was missing from the table.

Mrs. Higurashi tried to make light conversation with her depressed daughter but, after having seen how Kagome reacted she stopped. Not long after Sesshomaru Taisho left for America Mrs. Higurashi began to notice that her daughter would retreat into herself she would talk to Inuyasha only to get info on Sesshomaru she only sang once at the Fox Fire since Sesshomaru departure.

Kagome didn't want to talk to her mother she knew her mother meant well but, a month with out hearing from Sesshomaru left Kagome feeling unwanted and very lonely.

After dinner Kagome returned to her room and picked up the paper which she laid on the next before got to dinner. She read it over then sat down and began to write once more.

To my Dearest love-

You wouldn't believe how many letters I have for you my love each and everyone seems more lonely then the last I tell you each time how much I miss and love you and beg you to return to me so I can feel like what its like to be in your arms once more.

My mother tried to start a conversation with me at dinner but, gave up after the millionth sigh. I spoke to Inuyasha the other day he told me that you should be coming home any day now and well he called me a baby because I told him how much I miss you.

When are you coming back I can't seem to find a reason to smile any more not even singing brings me a smile I just keep thinking that the last I heard from you I was at the Fox Fire Shippo continues to ask me to sing but, Jak and Bak yell at him for being insensitive which by the way is funny to hear Bak say that I can understand Jak because he's well him.

I don't how much longer I can stand you being so far from me sometimes I just wish you'd come and tell me that this was all a dream as I wake up in your arms in our bed before you go off to work while I finish school.

Oh I forgot to tell you I got into Tokyo U so I'll be able to stay at home and go with you when you come home. Well my love I need to get some sleep I'll dream of you until we see each other again my love.

-Kagome

Kagome dated the letter and put it in the shoe box along with the one she pulled out earlier, chancing in to her bed clothes Kagome sighed as she got into bed breathing out Sesshomaru's name before feeling into a dreamless sleep.

SESSHOMARU laid on the bed in his hotel room his mind thought nothing but, of Kagome. He wanted nothing more then to go back to Japan and hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he loves her. And ask her to be his mate for life, and never leave his side.

"_Kagome I miss you I hope your doing alright"_ Sesshomaru thought.

As Sesshomaru laid there his cell phone began to ring annoyingly in his ear growling at the annoyance Sesshomaru picked it up and growled a hello into it.

"whoa there fluff I'm just calling to tell you to do something about your girl toy she annoying the hell out of me I can't get anytime with Kikyo since you left and damn it man I'm fuckin' horny here I don't know how you go so long without getting any but, this is killin' me"

"Inuyasha would you shut up, now Inuyasha whom are you speaking of as my 'girl toy' and why would she be annoying you?"

"Kagome that's who you ass do you not realize that it's been a month since you've called her she's continually calling here asking if your back yet poor Kikyo thinks I'm seeing the bitch"

"Inuyasha do not call her a bitch!"

"Why the bloody hell not it's not like your going to mate her or anything"

"Why do you say that little brother?"

"Your not going to mate that bitch are you?"

"That is if she says yes when I ask her"

"Well damn I never thought you'd have the nerve"

"As much as I like to hear from you little Brother this conversation isn't going anywhere, now if you have a point to this call I suggest you get to it"

"My point is Mr. Fluffy is get your sorry ass home soon or else I'm going to send Kagome to you"

"Inuyasha you know that I can not return until I get this deal taken care of"

"Sesshomaru that could take years dad's been trying to make this deal with them for as long as I can remember. And any way school is starting soon even though your taking over dad's business you still need to finish school"

"That's right I forgot that it was starting soon has Kagome told you what college she's attending?"

"Nope she hasn't said anything to me about it yet"

"Alright I don't know when I'll be back, but let her know Inuyasha that I'll see her first thing when I return"

"Whatever you say fluffy"

"good bye Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru hung up the phone without waiting for Inuyasha to say anything else walking back to the bed Sesshomaru fell upon it with a sigh.

"_Kagome I'll return to you as soon as I can please don't forget me my love"_ Sesshomaru thought

Rolling onto his side Sesshomaru wondered if he truly should stay and try to make this deal. Or just go back to Japan and see Kagome again. _"Kagome I want to tell you how much I love you"_

"Mr. Taisho you have a phone call from a Mr. Dove"

"Tell him that I'm returning to Japan if he wants to call me it will be on my terms"

"yes Mr. Taisho"

Sesshomaru stood and begin packing his bag his mind on nothing but Kagome and how it would feel to hold her in hid arms again.

Just as he was finishing packing there was a knock on his hotel door.

Opening the door with a growl Sesshomaru was met with and angry business man.

"Sesshomaru I was told that you wouldn't speak to me that you are going back to Japan"

"that's right I left some unfinished business there"

"if that more important then the business you've inherited?"

"yes as of matter of fact I've got to return to tell someone I love her"

"Sesshomaru you're still young don't go ruining a chance to have a great life just for some whore you left behind"

Sesshomaru growled at the older business man his claws grew and his eyes began to turn a blood red as he slowly turned to look at him.

The man known as Mr. Dove was scared shitless when he saw Sesshomaru true he knew what Sugimi and Sesshomaru were but, he never thought that he would be on the other end of their beast's rage.

"listen well for I'm only going to say this once. If you ever call my mate to be a whore again I'll not only stop at ripping your body apart but, I'll do it your business as well" Sesshomaru said with a deep menacing growl.

KAGOME was walking back from the book store where she got all the books she needs for school. She had promised her mother that she would start getting out of the house more just last night she went out with Sango and her boyfriend Miroku; however, they were trying to get her to go out on a date with some friend of Miroku's Kagome kept trying to tell them that she wasn't interested in dating any one they wouldn't listen to anything Kagome told them, so they went over her head and went to her mother sadly enough Mrs. Higurashi thought that it would be a good idea for Kagome to go out with someone else besides Sesshomaru since he wasn't in the country any more.

So here she was walking home with her new books to have her mother make sure she was ready for the date that she didn't want to go on. From what Miroku told her his name is Metsubou Menoumaru he's the same age as Sesshomaru and he goes to the community college where he's trying to get a degree in something Miroku couldn't remember.

"Kagome you need to get ready to go"

"mama I told you that I don't want to go, please don't make me"

"I know you don't honey but, you need to get on with your life you just can't sit around and wait for Sesshomaru to get back"

"mama can't you until stand I love him and I won't be with anyone but him"

"Kagome…?"

Kagome ran up to her room and slammed the door and fell on her bed and cried for Sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU was at the airport when he called Jaken to be ready to pick him up in Tokyo, he then called Inuyasha to have him leave the house for the night he got there.

"Oi' Fluffy what's up?"

"Inuyasha I'm on my way back when I get there that night I want you gone"

"your kicking me out of my own home?"

"only for that night"

"why?"

"I'm going to pick up Kagome on my way back there and there's going to be a candle light dinner waiting for us there"

"wait your going to tell her aren't you?"

"yes little brother I'm going to get my mate"

"good luck I'll be gone"

"good"

Sesshomaru hung up and bordered his flight to go see his mate to be. It was going to be a long flight he needed every moment of it to plan the night he was going to get the women of his dreams. Just as he sat Sesshomaru remembered that he forgot to call Mrs. Higurashi and let her know so she wouldn't worry about Kagome at all.

IN a dark room and figure sat in the shadows unseen by anyone. Another figure walked into the room and sat in front of the other.

"Sesshomaru is now on a plane back to her sir"

"good is everything ready?"

"Hai the plan will be implicated"

"good see that nothing stands in my way"

"Hai"

One of the figures left the other in the room.

INUYASHA was sitting on the couch watching TV when to phone rang at first he ignored yet thinking that it was someone that just found out about his father passing and wanted to pay their respects but, after the twentieth ring he got up and yelled into the phone.

"HELLO?"

"is this the Taisho residence?"

"Hai this is Inuyasha Taisho"

"Are you the father of a MR. Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"No sorry he just died I'm Sesshomaru's younger brother"

"Is your mother there?"

"Yeah but, she's not Sesshomaru's his mother is dead too"

"Your Mr. Taisho's only relative then?"

"Hai, look what is this all about?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this; the plane your brother was on is missing"

"What do you mean missing how can you lose a plane their like 30 stories high and over 7billon tons"

"I'm sorry sir we are doing everything we can to locate all those on the flight"

"Yeah you better and when you find the bastard make sure I'm with you so I can see him kick your ass"

"very well Mr. Taisho we'll be in touch"

Inuyasha hung up the phone he couldn't believe it his brother was just on his way home to finally tell Kagome how he felt and his plane goes missing _'man the gods must not want those two together'_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha was thinking about all that Sesshomaru and Kagome had been through when it came to him that Kagome does not know yet about Sesshomaru _'oh no this is going to kill her I've better go tell her in person'_

Running up the stairs he went into Sesshomaru's room and picked up Sesshomaru must favorite thing that Inuyasha knew about his personal journal unknown to Inuyasha why he didn't bring it to America with him but, right now wasn't the time to be thinking something so stupid.

Inuyasha left the house and jumped into his car and took off down the road to Kagome's shrine as he drove Inuyasha tried to think of how he was going to tell Kagome that Sesshomaru is missing because the plane he was on went missing.

Coming to a stop at the front of the Higurashi shrine Inuyasha took a deep breath he got out of the car and walked up the many steps to the front door sighing he knocked.

Mr. Higurashi answered the door after Inuyasha knocked she looked surprised to see him on her door step and stepped aside and let him in.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but Kagome isn't here right now"

"where is she?"

"I made her go out on a date with a friend of Sango's boyfriend"

"you made her?"

"yes well she wouldn't go out on her own"

"but you do know how she feels about Sesshomaru right?"

"yes I do but, I also know that my daughter can not wait for him to come back"

"Mrs. Higurashi I have to tell you something"

"go ahead"

"Mrs. Higurashi Sesshomaru was on his way back here to tell Kagome how he felt he had the whole thing planed out"

"what do you mean 'was' ?"

"Sesshomaru's plane went missing somewhere between New York and Tokyo"

"missing how could a plane go missing?"

"I don't know Mrs. Higurashi"

"what are you going to tell Kagome?"

"Tell me what?"

Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha turned to the door to see Kagome standing there looking at them with a questioning look.

"Kagome you have better sit down to here this" Mrs. Higurashi said

Kagome sat and looked at the both of them wondering what was going on.

"Kagome Sesshomaru was on his way back here, when his plane went missing" Inuyasha said

"is Sesshomaru alright?"

"we don't know Kagome they can't find anyone from the flight"

"so Sesshomaru is missing?'

"yes"

"NO I WON'T BEILEVE IT"

"Kagome I know this is hard"

"I don't care what you say nothing will make everything better I want MY SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome ran up to room in tears and fell onto her bed screaming for Sesshomaru.

Downstairs Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha were still talking about Sesshomaru and the chance that he'll be alright.

"Mrs. Higurashi give this to Kagome when she claims down it's Sesshomaru's journal I'm sure he want have wanted her to have it"

"I will and keep me informed Inuyasha"

"I will good night Mrs. Higurashi"

"good night Inuyasha"

Kagome claimed a bit but, not much she wanted to talk to someone anyone that could under stand getting out of the bed Kagome went to her closet and got out anything black and through it on the bed.

Walking over to it she began to go through the pile. Pants, shirt and skirts flew through to air and ended on the floor, deciding on black leather pants, and a tight black shirt with a matching leather jacket.

Kagome left her room and ran down the stairs and out the door to her car where she jumped in and drove off.

Kagome pulled up at the Fox Fire and got out and went in she stood by the entrance to look for Shippo finding him by the back Kagome walked over to him and pulled him aside.

"Shippo you have open mic tonight right?"

"Kagome yeah I do, are you alright"

"I'll be alright I just want to sing one song"

SESSIHOMARU woke with a headache looking around to find out where he was Sesshomaru found out that he wasn't somewhere he knew.

Kagome walked out onto the stage and took a hold of the mic the music began to play behind her while Sesshomaru's face flashed before her eyes.

I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

SESSHOMARU stood began to walk to the nearest house he could see about half way there he fell and a pare of hands helped him up.

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

"hey you alright I saw the plane go down"

"where am I?"

"on one of the Faeroe islands of Denmark call Mykines'

"who am I?"

"you don't remember your name?"

do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

"I don't"

"what can you remember?"

"Kagome"

"Ka-go-me who is she?"

"I don't know"

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

Sesshomaru walked away with the man that helped him wondering who this Kagome was and why he could only remember her.

my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied Christ

tourniquet

my suicide

'_who ever you are Kagome I will find out why I only know your name'_

Kagome stopped singing with tears running down her cheeks she walked off stage and was met by Shippo and Bak and Jak each with a worried face.

"what is wrong Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru is missing"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Maki: There you go the next chapter hope you like it now no flames.

Kagome: Sesshy where are you?

Sesshomaru: Denmark by the sound of it

Inuyasha: how'd you get there?

Sesshomaru: ask Maki


	13. Chapter thirteen

Alright listen up in this chapter Sesshomaru will be known as Conary which means lost.

I don't own "Inuyasha" "Don't" "One Sweet Day" 2,940 words

11 pages

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Conary was helping out in the gift shop for the tourist that came to the island. Four weeks have all most passed since the Christensen family took him in everyone found his abnormal gifts a blessing for lifting heavy objects from stock room and such.

Conary still only remembered the name Kagome sometimes he would have dreams of holding someone and calling her Kagome. He began to fell haunted by bright blue eyes because he would swear that he saw them all around him.

"Conary you can go on home now you've done enough for now"

"Thank you sir"

Conary left the gift shop and started walking along the path back to the Christensen's home where he stayed until he cane remember who he is.

Conary loved the way the island seemed so wide open it called to a part of him he didn't know.

"Conary come here please the police have found something in the plane" Mrs. Christensen said

"Oh what is it?" Conary said walking over.

"We sent some samples to Helsinki in Finland their scientist have found some abnormal suntans' around the seat that you were found around"

"So what does that mean?"

"It mean's that your plane going down wasn't an accident"

FROM the journal of Taisho Sesshomaru 6/10/04

We've only known each other for two weeks we spend lunches together and talk people talk in the school yet you don't let it bother you sometimes I wonder if you're real.

Nothing seems right without you by my side without talking to you everyday my friends don't understand what's gong on they tell me that I shouldn't be wasting my time with some high school baby, but I know you're not like that. I can't wait to see you again Kagome.

End Entry

Kagome sat on her bed reading Sesshomaru's journal over and over again with tears felling down her cheeks. She still didn't want to believe that Sesshomaru was gone no mater how many people tried to tell her he was gone Kagome would not give up hope.

"Kagome you have someone to see you"

"who is it?"

"just me Kagome" Sango said walking into the room "sorry I'm not who you'd like me to be"

"I'm not very good company right now Sango"

"I know you miss him but you need to understand Kagome he's gone"

"NO! HE"S NOT DEAD I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Kagome screamed

"KAGOME STOP IT SESSHOMARU IS GONE!"

"Get out! You're no longer welcome here!"

"Kagome please be reasonable this isn't healthy"

"GET OUT!"

Sango turned and left the room sighing as she went at the bottom of the stairs she met Mrs. Higurashi looking sad as ever. Shaking her head no tears began to fall from Mrs. Higurashi's eyes.

CONARY was sitting with the police chef of the island they were waiting for word from Finland from what Conary could understand about what they found in the plane they believe that he wasn't human.

After what seemed an hour of waiting the phone rang, loud and clear in the way to quite office.

"Yeah..?...alright I'll send him…..where to..?.....you're joking why there…Taisho science….I know then….they do….yeah he'll be on the first ferry off tomorrow…goodbye"

As this went on Conary jumped at the name Taisho it sound familiar to him some how but, he wasn't sure why.

"Conary son, you're going to be leaving tomorrow"

"Where too and why?"

"Japan Tokyo to be honest, for test at Taisho science they might be able to help you better"

"Right I better get some rest then"

"yeah good luck in Tokyo Conary"

Conary left the office and walked down the short path to the tiny house he was staying in. Once inside he got ready for bed once he was laying down on the bed he breathed out the only name he can remember _"Kagome"_ and with that Conary went into the land of dreams to see blue eyes that hunted him nightly.

The next morning Conary awoke at dawn like normal getting up he took a bath (no shower there) and started packing what clothes he had. When he was finished he went out to meet the police that was going to take him over the ferry to get a flight from Oslo airport to Japan.

"Conary I see you're ready to go"

"Yes sir"

"Good the ferry should be here soon why not get a bite to eat first"

"I'm not hungry sir"

"That's right you don't eat much well how about this I'll get food while you get a book"

"Alright"

"Great"

The two of them walked into the little book store on the island the officer looked at each book as Conary walked down to what the owners called Conary aisle stopping at the science section Conary carefully went through the books.

"See anything you like Conary?" Asked the women running the store

"You don't have any books about genetics' by any chance do you?"

"I have one book that was scent to me by accident but, when I tried to send it back they would take it"

"May I take a look?"

"oh sure"

The women went behind the large desk in the front and pulled an big red book down and walked back to Conary.

"here you are dear"

Conary took the book and read the title: "_The Dragons of Eden: __Speculations on the Evolution of Human Intelligence" _then nodded.

"If you don't mind I'll take this book"

"Alright I have know use for it"

Conary and officer walked out of the store Conary opened the book and began to read the officer looked at him and shook his head at how he can read and walk and still not fall or hit any one.

Soon Conary was on the way to Oslo to catch his flight for some reason Conary could not wait to get to Tokyo it was almost like he's been there before and hasn't been back for a very long time.

KAGOME started school already she felt bad about yelling at Sango because now she didn't have anyone Sango was still going to high school along with the rest of her friends except Sesshomaru who was no where to be found and the school knew it so they had signs up around saying things like "you'll be missed" or "Taisho Sesshomaru RIP" and "never forget you" it was that sign that Kagome kept seeing and ever time she did she would cry which didn't help when she found out that she's taking some of Sesshomaru's old classes.

On top of this going on Kagome began to hear things about her-self someone had found out that Kagome was Sesshomaru's best friend, so now the student body have been saying that Kagome was his girl friend. So now Kagome was getting pity looks everywhere she went.

Now on this day Kagome got a phone call from someone she's been keeping in touch with almost daily. Inuyasha had called her to let her know that he and his Mother were going to go through Sesshomaru belongings and he wanted to know if she wanted to help hoping that it would help her move on.

Kagome ended up screaming at him too and hanging up on him the next day he called once more and told him that they wouldn't be able to do it soon any way. After Sesshomaru went missing Inuyasha took over the family business he told that to Kagome not to long ago. This time Inuyasha told her that he'll be helping someone from Denmark that had some fishy stuff in a sample of something Kagome didn't want to understand.

Kagome sat on her bed once again reading Sesshomaru's journal when she got the urge to sing picking up the phone Kagome called Shippo at the Fox fire the last place she heard from Sesshomaru at.

"Moshi, Moshi Fox fire this is Bakotsu how may I help you?"

"Hey Bak where's Shippo?"

"Kagome..! How you been love?"

"I'm alright; do you think Shippo would let me sing tonight?"

"I don't see why not seeing how people have been screaming for you"

"Could you get Shippo for me so I can ask him please?"

"Sure thing love, hold on one second"

Kagome didn't have to wait to long when she heard Shippo's happy voice on the other line.

"Kagome, of course you can sing here"

"Thank you Shippo"

"How many songs you want to do?"

"Only two, I don't think I could do more"

"Alright I'll see you tonight and Kagome"

"Yeah..?"

"We all love you sweetie"

"Thanks Shippo"

Kagome hung up the phone and set to work finding to right clothes to wear tonight.

Conary stepped off the plane in Tokyo looking around he felt that he was almost home at last there was just something missing.

Walking into the airport Conary almost had to cover his ears due to a shout the rang throughout the airport looking around like everyone else for the man that shouted and who he was shouting at Conary was shocked to find that it was him.

INUYASHA just got to the airport to pick up the guy from Denmark. Walking in Inuyasha had to do a double take at a guy just walking out from a plane ramp he could have sworn that the guy could pass as Sesshomaru's twin only when his sealing spell was on that is. Then Inuyasha caught the faint scent of the guy that's when he screamed in shock.

"SESSHOMARU..!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but yell out his name he was in so much shock that Kagome had been right all this time and what even got him more was when Sesshomaru looked around looking for the one Inuyasha called out to.

"Hey are you alright?" Inuyasha was asked

"Shit you don't know who you are, do you?"

"No I don't how can you tell?"

"Come on we've got a lot t talk about"

Inuyasha lead him to the baggage claim then to his car. After getting in Inuyasha sat there and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"What did they call you in Denmark?"

"How did you know that is where I came from?"

"I'm from Taisho Science I'm Inuyasha Taisho"

"I am called Conary I am told in means lost"

"Well Conary you're going to find that being here in Tokyo will let you know who you are"

"You already know who I am?"

"Yeah I do"

"Who am I?"

"My older Brother Sesshomaru Taisho"

KAGOME ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab her water before going out the door, but was stopped by her Mother.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"The Fox fire I asked Shippo if I could sing tonight"

"Oh Kagome it's nice to see you getting out"

"Yeah Mama, I have to go I can't be late"

Kagome ran out the door and to her car jumping in she took off to the Fox fire.

Kagome got to the Fox fire and went in the back entrance to meet Shippo who was just as happy as could be that Kagome was going to sing.

"You ready Kagome?"

"Yup when do I go on?"

"In five go get some water and relax"

"Right come on let's do this"

"Alright, alright"

Shippo walked away and went out on stage the crowed was cheering and screaming and chanting: KAGOME over and over again.

"Alright I guess you know who's here to sing so with out any more wait Higurashi Kagome!"

Kagome walked on to the stage smiling at how many people where there to see her and as she looked through the crowed hoping to see one face again when she didn't see it she turned to the band then back to the crowed where she had to do a double take because she thought she saw that one face.

"Alright this song is for someone very special to me who can't be here tonight"

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'cause you've flown away  
So far away

Kagome knew that when she found this song she'd think of nothing but, Sesshomaru she didn't mind though she wanted to think of him always.

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

Inuyasha brought Sesshomaru to the Fox fire hoping that would help him remember something he didn't know that Kagome was planning on singing from what her Mother told him she didn't sing anymore.

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to see Sesshomaru yet not like this not with him not know who she was.

"Who was that women? I must know!"

"Why?"

"Her name is Kagome I remember that name"

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
And I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven

Kagome was doing great so far she didn't cry nearly as much as she did before.

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
you will always listen as I pray

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
and I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven

Sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say

"What do you mean you remember that name?"

"When I was found all I could remember was the name Kagome, who is she to me?"

"Your best friend that you wanted to marry"

"So I love her?"

"Very much so you were on your way back from America to ask her when your plane went down"

"Alright this next song it something that I heard and really enjoyed" _'Alright Sesshomaru stay with me my love'_ Kagome thought

Don't   
Don't you wish we tried  
Do you feel what I feel inside  
You know our love is stronger then pride  
ooh, no, don't  
Let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me, don't close the door  
hmm, 'cause I wanna hear you  
Wanna be near you

Sesshomaru was watching Kagome sing from the shadows, _' I love her love the Kagome'_

Don't fight, don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away  
Don't tell me to go

Don't  
Don't give up on trust  
Don't give up on me - on us  
If we can just hold on long enough hmm  
We can do it, we'll get through it

'_great I'm thinking of him and crying with this song too'_ Kagome thought

Don't fight, don't argue  
Just give me that chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away   
Don't tell me to go

Don't pretend that it's okay  
Things won't get better that way  
And don't do something you might regret someday  
Don't!

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru as tears fell from his eyes he was shocked never in his life did he see Sesshomaru cry.

Don't give up on me   
Don't

(We can do it - we can do it)  
We'll get through it

'_I'm crying why am I crying?'_

Don't fight, don't' argue   
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away  
Don't tell me to go ... no

(Don't fight, don't argue) Don't give up on me  
(Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry) Say that I'm sorry  
(Just let me love you) Don't give up on me  
(Don't turn me away) Don't tell me to go

Kagome was fully crying and she didn't care she just let the tears fall she wanted nothing more then to run into Sesshomaru's arms after this song.

(Don't fight, don't argue) don't give up on me   
(Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry) Say that I'm sorry   
(Just let me love you) don't give up on me  
(Don't turn me away) don't tell me to go

"She's beautiful little brother, when can I talk to her?"

"I don't know see she hasn't been her-self since you've been gone and I don't know what it would do to her"

"I need to see her hold her"

"I know come on you need some sleep"

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru out of the club just as Kagome walked over to where they were where she thought she saw Sesshomaru.

* * *

Lady Ky: aren't I evil

Kagome: very

Sesshomaru: I sound like a wimp

Lady Ky: sorry but your not yourself remember

Sesshomaru: no remember you took my memory away

Kagome: yeah how'd you do that he's a demon?

Lady Ky: you'll see my muse let me in on the secret

Kagome: right any way Nominate one of ky's fics on single spark please


	14. Chapter fourteen

I don't own "Inuyasha" "Nothing about love makes sense" "dreamin' of you" "a moment like this"

2,498 words

7 pages

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Kagome was walking to her car her old good luck yellow backpack was slung over her shoulder she was heading back home now she only had one class this day sadly, for weeks Kagome had been using school to keep her mind off of Sesshomaru ever since she thought she saw him, she would think she saw him every place they went together.

See Kagome never wanted to forget Sesshomaru and what they had together so when she could get herself away from school work she'd go to remember him.

Pulling into the shrine Kagome shut off her car grabbed her bag and started up the long stairs. Instead of going into the house Kagome went to the old tier swing that she told Sesshomaru her secret.

"Sesshy I miss you, Kami please if your listening let him know I love him and that I'll be waiting"

"Waiting for who?" a voice asked behind Kagome

Turning around to look at the speaker opening her mouth to speak before looking Kagome could only scream and lunch herself at the person when she finally looked at him.

SESSHOMARU was following Inuyasha around all day thinking that all seemed weird from what he was told they did not like each other and fought all the time, yet here he was trying to get Sesshomaru's memories back.

Sesshomaru had long ago left Inuyasha in his tour of Sesshomaru's memory. He spent his time walking around the city aimlessly wishing that he could find the Kagome girl once more so he could speak with her.

Seeing a temple on a hill Sesshomaru thought it would be nice to have a look walking up the many stairs till he reached the top he took a look around he saw someone sitting on a tier swing that seemed to be talking to herself. Walking over to her he heard the sweet sound of her voice saying that she'll wait for someone his curiosity got the better of him he had to ask who.

"Waiting for whom?"

Sesshomaru watched as the girl turned around he was shocked to find out that it was that Kagome girl from the club Inuyasha took him to weeks ago and when she screamed and launched herself into him all he really could do was catch her and hold on to her.

"Sesshomaru I missed you I knew you'd be back please, don't leave me again!"

"Are you Kagome?"

"Sesshy what's wrong with you, are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly

"You know who I am, how long have you known me?"

"Sesshy you scaring me what wrong please tell me"

"sit, and I'll tell you"

Kagome sat on the tier swing looking at Sesshomaru concerned as he knelt down before her.

"From what I was told I was on my way back here a month an a half ago to tell someone that I loved her as I was on my way my plane went down and I landed on demark on the island of Mykines where I awoken with no memories expect for the name Kagome"

"I'll help you can you memories back any way I can"

"Why would you help me when I don't even know who you are?"

"Because you're my best friend, though how can you lose your memories you're a demon"

"A demon I am what kind?"

"You don't even remember being a demon. Wait come on I have an idea"

Kagome jumped off the swing and pulled Sesshomaru into the house she pulled him up the stairs and into her room she continued to push him to sit on the bed then went through a dark thick book, sitting on the floor Kagome went through it muttering to herself over and over again.

"What are you looking for?"

"Sorry you don't remember but, my mother and I are miko's and while I was training I came across a spell that a dark miko could cast on an item and it will infect the chosen area in the youkai it's self"

"So you think that this is why I can't remember"

"It's a theory"

Sesshomaru sat on the bed looking around rather uncomfortably he wouldn't to know if it was her that he was coming to see when his plane went down , but he didn't know how to

Ask, however; if she was right and he remembered everything he didn't want to ruin something if it wasn't her.

Kagome was looking through the book at a fast pace she wanted so bad to just launch herself at him and hold on tight, but she knew that he would be to uncomfortable with her doing so.

"Kagome..?"

"Mmm"

"How close were we?"

"Very close we used to spend all our time together"

"Oh I'm sorry this must hurt you"

"Sesshomaru stop you didn't do this to yourself, so don't beat yourself up about it if you don't get you memory back we'll just start over again"

Kagome got up from the floor and sat next to him she putt her arm around him they sat there for a little while Kagome kept taking in Sesshomaru sent memorizing it.

"Kagome..?"

"Hum..?"

"What kind of demon am I and what do I look like?"

"You don't know who found you?"

"My brother Inuyasha"

"Half brother Sesshomaru Inuyasha's a hanyou which means he's part human"

"Oh so what am I?"

"a dog demon, I haven't seen you true form but you humanoid form you've got two magenta strips on both cheeks over your eyes is a beautiful shade of red and my favorite the blue crescent moon in the middle of your forehead" as Kagome spoke she traced the places the marking would be gently.

"I wish to see help me"

"Inuyasha didn't tell you how to release your concealing spell?"

"I left him walking around this city"

"That sounds like you, alright turn to face me and place your hands on mine"

Kagome sat back on the bed legs crossed arms out with palms facing up Sesshomaru sat a crossed from her he gently placed his hands on hers shocked at the feelings her touch caused him.

"Alright close your eyes and relax imagine the air around you shimmering hiding something beneath it, now imagine that you let that air become solid now take it down"

Sesshomaru did everything Kagome said feeling a little weird about it but, once he took the solid air down he felt a weight come off his shoulders, he didn't move until he felt Kagome's hands leave his.

"There it's the long way, but it still works. Well you going to look at yourself"

Sesshomaru went over to the mirror to only look in shock _'she was right, so I'm a demon I hope I haven't hurt anyone'_

"Sesshomaru are you alright?"

"Why is it when you say my name I feel sad that you didn't say something else?"

"Because normally I wouldn't call you Sesshomaru I'd call you Sesshy"

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't know I guess I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"Maybe it will help me remember"

"Alright hey I've got an idea maybe it will help you remember"

"What?"

"Well I sing at a club I was thinking maybe if I sang for you it would help, what do you think?"

"If you think it would help"

"Great"

Kagome went over to her stereo she started to go through her CD's till she found the one she was looking for placing in the player she turned to Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I thought I'd use one I've been practicing with"

"Alright"

The music began and Kagome started to dance for Sesshomaru.

Like a cloud full of rain shouldn't hang in the sky  
Ice shouldn't burn or a bumble bee fly  
if you feel so happy, then why do you cry  
Oh, nothing 'bout love makes sense

Sesshomaru watched thinking that if she wanted to she could sing for a living.

Like an ocean liner shouldn't float on the sea  
A pearl in an oyster or a circus of fleas  
Someone so perfect can't be falling for me  
Oh nothing 'bout love makes sense

Sesshomaru began to remember something but wasn't sure what so he just put it in the back of his mind to watch Kagome.

Nothing 'bout love is less than confusing  
You can win when you're losing  
Stand when you're falling  
I can't figure it out  
Nothing 'bout love can make an equation  
Nothing short of amazing  
Wish I could explain it  
But I didn't know how

The way that we dance  
The reason we dream  
That big Italian tower  
Oh, how does it lean  
Something so strong shouldn't make me this weak  
Oh, nothing 'bout love makes sense

Kagome was enjoying herself even if Sesshomaru wasn't himself she liked having him near now she just has to get to know him again.

Nothing 'bout love is less than confusing  
You can win when you're losing  
Stand when you're falling  
I can't figure it out  
Nothing 'bout love can make an equation  
Nothing short of amazing  
Wish I could explain it  
But I didn't know how

Kagome and Sesshomaru were so into the music that they didn't hear someone come home down stairs nor the voice calling out to Kagome.

Like the lights of Las Vegas glowing out of the sand  
A jumbo shrimp or a baby grand  
How you touch my heart when you hold my hand  
Oh, nothing 'bout love makes sense

Oh, nothing 'bout love makes sense  
Oh, nothing 'bout love makes sense  
Oh, nothing 'bout love makes sense

Kagome just finished the song when her bed room door opened to only have someone scream in shock.

INUYASHA was getting worried he started out with Sesshomaru working on getting his memory back then they went to a park that he heard that Sesshomaru took Kagome to once hoping that would help him since all he could remember was Kagome's name. Now he couldn't find him any where.

Sighing to himself he knew that the only way he'd ever find Sesshomaru would be to call the police but, first he needed to tell Kagome that he found him alive before she found out on the news. Sighing once more Inuyasha made the long walk up the shrine steps.

MRS. HIGURASHI was shocked she came home to hear her daughter singing again something she hasn't done since Sesshomaru went missing she went up to see what made her so happy to only open the door and SEE Sesshomaru sitting on her daughters bed like he didn't go missing.

"Kagome is that who I think it is?"

"Yes mama it's Sesshy he's back, well maybe a little"

"What do you mean a little?"

"He lost his memory I'm trying to help him remember"

"How can he lose his memory he's youkai?"

"I think it might be a spell but, I can't find out to break it I was hoping you'd know"

"The only way to break the spell that you think is on him is through his beast were all his memories are hidden"

"How is he to get them?"

"That my dear is for him to decide, think of this as a test he needs to make the choice to remember"

"Alright mama" Kagome said sadly

Sesshomaru sat on the bed thinking over what the women said he had to want to remember he didn't know if he wanted to remember, but he didn't know he wanted to remember Kagome and if he had to get back all of his memorize to do so he would.

"Kagome…?"

"Hmm..?"

"How does one speak to his beast?"

"Well I guess it would be part of you something like another consciousness' I guess"

"How do I converse with it?"

"I'm going to guess deep mediations, but I'm not sure"

"This is a temple do you have some kind of mediation room?"

"Tell you what use my room I'll go help my mom with dinner. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I don't wish to impose"

"Don't worry my family loves having you here plus you love my mothers cooking at least that's what you tell her"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's little joke for some reason he knew what she meant by that, but he didn't tell Kagome he wanted to have all of his memories back for her.

"Very well I'll stay"

"Great, I'll be down stairs if you need anything and I'll make sure you're not bothered"

Kagome left the room after a nod from Sesshomaru she headed down the stairs to only see Inuyasha talking to her Mother.

"Inuyasha, hi!" Kagome said brightly

"Wow Kagome your happy what's the change?"

"You should know you found him"

"Huh?"

"Sesshy you goof"

"How'd you know?"

"He's upstairs trying to speak to his beast"

"WHAT! How long has he been here? Why is he talking to his beast?"

"he's been here for maybe four hours, to try and find his memories mama say the only way to brake the spell I think he's under is for him to want it"

"Spell?"

"Yup it's basically the only way for a youkai to lose their memory. Which reminds me why didn't you tell Sesshy about him being a youkai he could have hurt himself or someone else!"

"I was going to tell him, I just thought that if he got his memories back first I wouldn't have too"

"That was low Inuyasha even for you I hate to be you when he remembers, but until then I get to use my own punishment, but first remove your spell your going to need you claws"

Mean while Sesshomaru was still sitting on Kagome's bed trying the speak with his beast, but to him he wasn't getting any where.

"This is stupid why can't I just find out who I am?"

Sesshomaru stood from the bed and went to look out the window sighing as he watch those coming to look at the shrine Sesshomaru began to wonder if his beast had a reason for not wanting to remember.

Sighing Sesshomaru went back to the bed instead of sitting on it Sesshomaru laid face down into the pillow.

Kagome was finished helping with dinner she went up to get Sesshomaru while Inuyasha helped her mother set the table.

Kagome opened the door to her room to see Sesshomaru faced down on her bed fearing the worse Kagome ran over to him screaming his name.

"Sesshomaru please be alright!"

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Oh god Sesshomaru don't scare me like that"

"Why would you be scared?"

"Well...I...um...see…shit"

Sesshomaru sat up and give Kagome a chuckle and a small smile.

"You never could give me s straight answer to that question" Sesshomaru remembered

"Sesshy you remembered something did it work were you able to talk to your beast?"

"It did not I guess my beast does not wish for me to remember"

"Don't worry Sesshy I'll help you any way I can, now come it's time for dinner and Inuyasha is here I put him right to work"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to only see Kagome's mother, grandfather and little brother sitting at the table along with Inuyasha.

"Ah there you two are come it's time to eat"

"Sesshomaru you are alive well how would have thought" Kagome's grandfather said

"Grandfather, stop it now!" Kagome said

"Kagome you shouldn't disrespect your elders!"

"Father she's not, now let's enjoy this dinner"

Everyone sat down and began eating Kagome watched Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye she noticed that he picked his food like he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Sesshy, it's alright it you don't want it I can make you something else" Kagome whispered to him

"That's not it Kagome, see I feel bad because you and your family are gone to any length to help me and I can't even remember any of you"

"That isn't true you remember something about me didn't you, and you remembered my name"

"But that's it Kagome I don't remember coming to this house I don't remember eating this food Kagome I'm scared I don't know even myself"

"Sesshy come with me, we're going somewhere that we are well known"

Kagome stood from the table ignoring the looks from her family she pulled Sesshomaru along with her. Stepping outside Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to her car where she pushed him in and got in the driver seat.

"Kagome, where are you taking me?"

"To the Fox Fire, I'm going to sing for you again and this time don't hold the memorize back"

_"how'd she know I did that I don't even know if it was a memory"_

Kagome pulled up to the club and waited for Sesshomaru to get out then walked over to Jak who was watching the door once again.

"Jak, can you let us in please?"

"Sure thing Kag, good to see you back Sesshomaru"

Kagome walked in with Sesshomaru behind her thinking about the name Jak called her.

"Kagome, why did he call you Kag?"

"That's just his and Bak's nickname for me"

"Have I ever called you that?"

"Naw you've stayed with just Kagome"

Kagome was looking around the crowed looking for Shippo to see if she could sing and get Sesshomaru's table for him once again.

Finding Shippo was easy due to his bright red air pulling him aside was the hard part but, when Kagome finally managed it Shippo was happy to let Kagome sing again and he was even happier to see Sesshomaru with her.

After sitting Sesshomaru at his table in front of the stage, Kagome and Shippo went backstage to go on stage.

"Ladies and gentle men I have a surprise for you she has asked to sing tonight so I thought that you all wouldn't mind let's hear it for Higurashi Kagome!"

Cheers and shouts were heard Sesshomaru looked around and was shocked at how many enjoyed Kagome's singing.

The music began and Kagome held the mic ready and with a breath her seductive voice gently sounded out.

Lyin' in my bed  
Thoughts in my head  
Visions of you  
But I can't get through the night

so pick up the phone  
I know you're home  
you're playin' with my heart  
and you know that it just ain't right

Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshomaru as she sang she wanted to sing this some for him when he came back it was kind of her way of telling him how she felt.

It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it's hard baby  
I can never give you up

You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Of you, I'm dreamin' of you

Sesshomaru listened and he could remember a little about coming here with her and something about a song and tears and a kiss but wasn't sure.

So I get in the car  
But I didn't get far  
'cause the radio played  
Every song that I sang with you

Yesterday's gone  
And it may be true  
But you know that  
I'll never get over you

Kagome prayed to any Kami that was listening for Sesshomaru to remember just a little of their time together. It was breaking her heart to see someone that was so strong for her look so weak and scared.

It's just a game of love, love, love  
And even though it hurts me baby  
I can never give you up

'cause you're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Of you, I'm dreamin' of you

Sesshomaru saw tears falling from Kagome's eyes he was wondering why she was crying when he remembered waking up next to her and a feeling a content as she petted his tail.

You, you gave me love  
Love gave us hope and strength  
To carry on and  
You, you gave me faith  
When I was fallin' down  
You would pick me up, my love

You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
You're the one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't live without your love  
Tonight  
And it's you that I adore  
You're the one that I live for  
Inside  
Baby  
I'm dreamin' of you

Shippo watched for backstage as Kagome sang for Sesshomaru he knew that Sesshomaru didn't remember anything Inuyasha told him that night he first came back he hoped that Kagome could bring him back to himself.

Kagome took a breath before speaking into the mic.

"My next song is for my best friend Sesshomaru I hope this works"

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before   
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Sesshomaru listened once more and once more memories began to come to him this time it was running backstage and pulling a crying Kagome into his arms and kissing her troubles away.

Everything changes but beauty remains  
something so tender I can't explain  
I may be dreaming but until I awake  
can't we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Kagome watched Sesshomaru carefully hoping that she could see him get his memories back she wanted to go down to him and tell him to remember her and remember their time together.

Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me 

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me..  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Sesshomaru just could stare at Kagome as the memories started to come back to him it was like seeing a ghost he didn't think he'd see her again as his plane went down.

Kagome walked off the stage as Shippo walked out Kagome wanted to go to Sesshomaru to see if her remembered anything but, didn't know if she could do so without crying.

Sesshomaru went back stage he wanted to hold her in his arms he wanted to tell her that he loved her he wanted more then anything to never let her go and never leave her side.

"Kagome my Kagome I didn't think I'd see you again" Sesshomaru whispered as he took her into his arms.

"Sesshomaru you remember?'

"Yes Kagome I remember everything and I'm never going to leave you"

"Sesshomaru…I love you" Kagome whispered into his chest

"And I love you Kagome"

* * *

Ky: hey look a new chapter cool

Kagome: is this the end?

Ky: nope only the beginning

Sesshomaru: of what?

Ky: ask my muse she's the one that said the story isn't over yet

Kagome: Ky's muse what's going on

Ky's Muse: you don't get it just because they said they love each other doesn't mean that it's all done just think about all that's happened

Sesshomaru: right we need to learn how my plane went down and how my father died

Kagome: of right then Sesshomaru and I can be together forever right

Ky's muse: I'll see I'm thinking of doing a sequel any way review Ky likes them


	15. chapter fifteen

** PLEASE VOTE FOR MY STORIES**

I don't own "Inuyasha" "First Love" "Forever Love"

4,182 words

6 pages

* * *

Chapter fifteen 

Kagome drove Sesshomaru back to her house on the way Sesshomaru intertwine their hands together never wanting to give up the feeling of her being so close to him.

Kagome loved the feeling of his hand in hers she couldn't wait to tell her mother that Sesshomaru and she are going to become mates.

Pulling up in the drive way Kagome took a deep breath hoping and praying to any Kami that would listen that her Mother would be alright with them getting married, so to speak.

"Relax Kagome, she'll be happy"

"I know it's just I'm nervous"

"Understandable, but just remember I'm here with you"

"I know and thank you"

Sesshomaru gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they went into the house; he could feel her nervousness just rolling off her, but he also knew that her Mother would be happy that he got his memorize back and that they were going to get married.

Mr. Higurashi was cleaning the kitchen from dinner when Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in hand and hand at first she thought that he still didn't regain his memory's, but then she saw the gentle squeeze he gave her she knew what that meant she just had to wait for her daughter to tell her.

"Okaa-san I've got some news for you" Kagome said nervously

"Yes what is it?"

"Sesshy and I are getting m-married"

"Well about time, so are you going to become mates before you marry or after?"

Kagome was shocked her Mother didn't even seem shocked herself it was almost like she knew and was just waiting for her to tell her.

"Well it would be better if we became mates before the wedding, however; it can wait if that is Kagome's wish"

"Why would it be better?"

"It's been months since my birthday the night I was to take my mate and make her known to the demons of Japan, so therefore I need to make Kagome the new lady of the western lands soon"

Kagome couldn't help but blush at the thought of being with Sesshomaru in that way, it was a new idea that Kagome honestly didn't think about mating with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome when he noticed her blush, he knew what she was thinking about and couldn't help but think about it himself.

"Kagome go get some clothing I'm going to call the house"

"w-we're d-doing it t-tonight?"

"Relax Kagome everything will be just fine"

Kagome took in a deep breath before nodding and going upstairs to get some clothes. Sesshomaru shook his head at her leaving figure before digging in hi pocket for his cell phone.

INUYASHA was sitting on the couch with Kikyo next to him trying to get a reaction from him when the phone rang in their ears.

"Yeah what?"

_"nice to hear from you too little brother"_

"Sesshomaru you got your memory back great"

_"yes great, now I want you and your whore to get a hotel room for the next week"_

"Hey why this in my house too"

_"because I wish for my mate to be comfortable when I make her mine"_

"So you are going too, great we wouldn't want to be here when you do bye"

Inuyasha hung up the phone before Sesshomaru could say anything he didn't really want to know what he was planning for Kagome, it was just too sick to think about; plus he wanted to get Kikyo out of there fast no reason to stick around here when the two love birds were on their way.

Once Kagome came back down Sesshomaru told her family that they'll be back for some more of Kagome's belongings in a few days, the look that Kagome had given him made him almost want to laugh right there; though her Mother beat him to it.

"Kagome I think you and your new mate are going to have to take about youkai mating before you have children"

"What you don't think that by the time that happens I won't know what goes on?"

"Kagome my dear just by saying that we can tell you don't know what goes on" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I would like to know what I'm getting myself into before I do anything"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome before whispering in her ear some of the parts they were speaking about, causing Kagome to blush and give a tiny 'oh dear'.

"Don't worry Kagome the changes of that happening at low" Mrs. Higurashi said

"You know Mother; you know that IT will last till his youkai believes I'm pregnant"

"Well yes dear and if you paid attention to your miko training you would too"

"I'm sorry to butt into this, but Kagome and I need to get going"

"Why don't you two stay for dinner?"

"Honestly we would love to, however; I'm having my cook prepare a special meal just for us"

"Oh how romantic" Mrs. Higurashi sighed

Kagome's mind was still on the talk of youkai mating rituals, the thought of staying alone with just Sesshomaru in his bed naked was let's just say Kagome was feeling like putty.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome from the corner of his eye her reaction to the mating ritual was almost laughable, yet her reaction to the rest of it was enticing.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the car and helped her in before getting in himself; the drive was mostly silent except for the radio that played B'z and M-flo and other artist, Sesshomaru wanted to say something to Kagome about what they were about to do. But he thought that it would sound like he was having second thoughts which he was not having in any way shape or form.

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's breathing wondering if he would say something, after all they were about to make the biggest leap ever; once they pulled up to his house Kagome started to shake.

Sesshomaru watch Kagome shake and knew it was only because she was nervous, he knew that she held no fear over this, he also knew that she trusted him that he wouldn't hurt her and Sesshomaru knew that neither he nor his beast would even think about doing so.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her into the house to see it lit by millions of candles, and there sitting in the living room was a blanket set with plats and silver wear with candles around making a very romantic setting.

"Come Kagome let's eat" Sesshomaru said gently

They walked over to the blanket hand and hand neither wishing to let the other go.

They talked and ate half way through their food that was made Kagome had been able to relax through out everything, then from somewhere in the house music began Kagome knew it the first second she heard it she couldn't help but smile at the words.

"May I have this dance Kagome?"

"I thought you never ask"

Sesshomaru took her hand in his and lead her away from their food; he brought her close to his chest and wrapped one arm around her waist keeping her close to him.

Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni irundarou

Dare wo omotterundarou

Kagome was losing herself to the feel of Sesshomaru's chest and the music it reminded her for his birthday party and the kiss they shared; that night seemed like a dream to her with being in Sesshomaru's arms.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashi uta utaeru made

Sesshomaru knew that after tonight he'd have to fight himself to ever let her out of his site again everything that's happen between the two of them didn't feel real anymore, it was like some movie he saw.

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugoki dasouto shiteru

Wasureta kunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anatawo omotterundarou

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru chest more loving the feel of his warm body against hers, and the sound of his heart beating in her ear.

You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Sesshomaru held on to her tighter when she moved close, his one hand went around her waist with the other holding her closer.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and got lost in their golden depths, it was the same for Sesshomaru and once the eyes began to close the spell wasn't broken it grew until his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss.

ONE MONTH LATER

Kagome sat in the chair facing the mirror her Mother was behind her looking for Sango's bouquet; the bouquets were beautiful it was the one thing that Kagome had the hardest time finding, Kagome got very scary when looking for them. The bouquets was a stunning silk wedding flower bouquet - hand held with a beautiful mixture of bright red roses and White rose. Kagome said it was Sesshomaru's regal colors, so her wedding needed to have them.

Kagome did a wonderful job on picking out eh bridesmaid dresses they were a Halter French silk satin gown beaded with beautiful clear fine beads it also includes a beautiful French satin shawl . It is beaded from the neck line all around to the back and runs down in two trails to the hem line a most incredible gown. Sango's was in silver while Rin's was in a dark magenta next was Ayame hers was in white. They each had their hair up and in it they had 2 ½" wire comb of Channel-set crystal flowers, delicate twisted wire tipped with crystals and tri-rhinestones. The base has woven rhinestone chain and crystals. It was smaller then Kagome, but it made the beads on the dress stand out.

It was Kagome though that stood out the best her dress was simply beautiful, the dress was an Ivory silk bodice and skirt with short train. The bodice has silver hand stitched lace in a cobweb pattern, and the back is laced up. The skirt has an Edwardian bustle to add curves. The most shocking thing about the dress was that it was made out of silk no one wanted to ask how much it cost, yet they couldn't help themselves from being curious.

Kagome's hair was placed up in a very simple yet elegant updo, her hair had been curled before styled the gently waves were noticeable without being to apparent, small bits of hair was left down and curled in the big fluffy curls to frame her face. Kagome's head piece was a gorgeous 5" wide long-tooth wire comb trimmed with metal leaves, Swarovski crystal buttons, teardrop freshwater pearls and crystals. Attached is a two tier 30" and 35" veil with a cut edge, sewn to the comb. In the center where there should have bee a diamond shaped flower was a diamond shaped crescent moon on the silver comb.

Kagome's make up was done to perfection her eye make up made her eyes stand out as did her lipstick, the gentle blush upon her checks gave her the look of a gentle blush.

"Kagome you look prefect" Rin said

"thank you Rin, you don't look to bad yourself Shippo would be just as pleased as punch"

"Kagome stop" Rin said blushing

"I found it!" Mrs. Higurashi cried pulling out Sango's bouquet

"great so is everything ready?" Sango asked

"it should be, Sango go check on the guys" Mrs. Higurashi said

"right"

Sango left the bridle room to go off search for the guys, Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome's face via her refection she smiled at her beautiful daughter, she knew that everything was prefect for her, she knew that nothing would ruin her wedding day.

"Kagome, your making your Father very proud today"

"I wish he could have been here"

"so do I, dear so do I"

Sango came back in smiling she couldn't wait till Kagome saw Sesshomaru in his tux the most shocking thing was that Kagome requested that he be in the humanoid form; to Sango Sesshomaru looked real good; but to Kagome he's going to be droop dead gorgeous.

"well Kagome everything is ready, and your so to be husband is looking very well if I may say so"

"great, where's grandfather?"

"he should be here right about now" Mrs. Higurashi said just as a knock on the door came.

Sango answered the door to see Kagome's grandfather standing there.

"how's the bride doing?"

"oh she's fine as clam as ever, however; the rest of the bridle part wish to get this over with" Sango joked

"well then I guess I came at the right time because it's time to give my granddaughter away"

Kagome stood and smiled at her grandfather and took her bouquet from her Mother then took her grandfather's arm and walked out of the bride room followed by her bridesmaids.

The bridesmaids walked in front of Kagome as she and her grandfather and her Mother walked down, Ayame went first followed by Rin then last was Sango they walked down the aisle then off to the left to stand; once they stopped the music Kagome picked out to walk down the aisle to began everyone stood to catch the sight of Kagome; on Sesshomaru's side were demons that have come just to see the beauty Sesshomaru took as his own, on Kagome's side all her friends came to see the prefect guy that Kagome had found and was rumored to be fake.

Kagome and her grandfather stopped next to Sesshomaru, she gave her grandfather a kiss and hugged her Mother before turning to Sesshomaru.

"we are gathered here today to join Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi in holy matrimony, who here gives Kagome to Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's grandfather stood and spoke holding her Mother's hand.

"Her Mother and I"

"Sesshomaru do you take Kagome to be you lawfully wedded wife, for sickness and health till death do ye part?"

"I do"

"Kagome do you take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband, for sickness and health till death do ye part?"

"I do"

"Does anyone here believe that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace?"

Silence was only thing heard throughout the church everyone smiled knowing that they were wanted together.

"Are the power infested in me I now pronouns you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Sesshomaru gently pulled Kagome close pushing her vale out of his way, he gave her a nice gentle kiss that left more to it then it seemed.

AT THE RECEPTION

Kagome was just plan tried she dance the night away with her new husband her friends where with their dates dancing and Sesshomaru was right behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"Are you almost ready to go Kagome?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Oh yes I'm looking forward t our wedding night aren't you"

"Sesshomaru…!"

"I'm only joking… a little bite"

"Your trouble"

"I know but you still love me"

Kagome began to watch Sango who had caught the bridle bouquet; she was trying to fight off Miroku and his wandering hand. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their antics; she knew that even though the fought they still loved each other. And Kagome couldn't wait till she was at their wedding.

Soon the night was coming to a close and Kagome and her new husband Sesshomaru were leaving; rice was being thrown on them as they walked out of the hall. Kagome had already spoken to her Mother before and she was going to take the wedding presents to her place while Kagome and Sesshomaru went on their honeymoon.

Kagome couldn't wait for the honeymoon, Sesshomaru was going to take her to the island he was on when he lost his memory and Kagome was going to meet to family that took care of him for her; and Kagome had a big surprise for that family. Kagome wanted to thank them for looking after Sesshomaru for those short months, so she's going to give them a choice to go where ever they want in the world then pay for the whole thing.

After their trip back to the island Sesshomaru's going to take Kagome to Italy so as he putt it Kagome can shop to her hearts content. Though he was sure that Kagome would buy things for others then herself, that's just the way Kagome is.

They got into the waiting limo Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Now Kagome we begin our life together happily"

"Yes my love we do"

Kagome sat close to Sesshomaru and turned on the radio so they can relax on the way to the airport.

Mou hitori de arukenai  
Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite  
Ah kizu tsuku koto nante  
Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa...

Kagome listened to the lyrics remembering the past and how she felt before meeting Sesshomaru.

Ah kono mama dakishimete  
Nureta mama no kokoro wo  
Kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni  
Kawaranai ai ga aru nara

Sesshomaru knew what Kagome was thinking about and couldn't help be think about his past aswell.

Will you hold my heart  
Namida uketomete  
Mou kowaresou na All my heart

Forever love Forever dream  
Afureru omoi dake ga  
Hageshiku setsunaku jikan wo umetsukusu  
Oh tell me why

Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru as the song continued to play.

All I see is blue in my heart

Will you stay with me  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
Mata afuredasu All my tears

Forever love Forever dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Oh stay with me

Ah subete ga owareba ii  
Owari no nai kono yoru ni  
Ah ushinau mono nante  
Nanimo nai anata dake

Sesshomaru held Kagome to his side he knew what she was thinking and he wanted to help her.

Forever love Forever dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete

Ah will you stay with me  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
Mou dare yori mo soba ni

Forever love Forever dream  
Kore ijou arukenai  
Oh tell me why Oh tell me true  
Oshiete ikiru imi wo

Forever love Forever dream  
Afureru namida no naka  
Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
Forever love

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and pulled her into a gentle comforting kiss; he didn't want Kagome to cry on their honeymoon.

"Don't cry my love I'll be there for you"

"And I you my husband"

Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's lap for a much needed nap. Sesshomaru played in her hair as she napped his mind wondered back to when they first met and the first thing he said to her…..

_"Something amiss?"_

_"Oh a no Gomen for staring it's just I've never saw you around here before and well you um…er…. Good-looking there I said it"  
"Why thank you but it's wise not to say such things about and assistant Teacher you could get into trouble" _

"_Oh so you're the new TA well about time they got one I got sick of having to miss class because a teacher need something"  
"Why would you have to miss class if a teacher needed something?"  
"Well because they would get a smartest to do your job"  
"Oh well it seems almost time for class may I walk you there?"  
"Yeah alright I've got honors calculus room 7a"  
"Wow honors calc I never would have thought my little brother had enough brain in his head to even thing of dating a girl that smart"  
"Oh me and creepy aren't dating not now not ever"  
"Oh I just assumed you were by how he's always by you"  
"You know what happens when you assume right Sessho?"  
"Sessho?"  
"It's a nickname don't you like it?"  
"Do you always give nicknames to the TA's?"  
"Only the cute one's"_

Sesshomaru laughed at that memory and thought that only one thing could be even funnier then that memory and it was the look on Inuyasha's face when he and Kagome went to the amusement park together….

_Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone in the line,  
Sesshomaru knew they were watching them leave and he wanted to have a little fun with them so leaning over he whispered in Kagome's ear._

_"hey Kag wanna have a little fun with them?"  
"yeah sounds like fun what are you going to do?"   
"just play along and follow my lead"_

_As they were walking Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist puling her close he leaned over and started to kiss her neck while looking over at a very angry Inuyasha._

But the one memory that was beginning to stick out in his mind was their first kiss…..

_"Kagome what's wrong?"_

"_It's just hit me that you'll go back to your normal college life after this year and I'll never see you again"_

"_Kagome that's not true I'll come see you and since this is you last year of high school you could always go to the same college as me"_

_Seeing how that wasn't working to cheer her up Sesshomaru didn't know what else to do to cheer her up so he did the first thing that came to mind._

_Pulling Kagome close he leaned down and put his lips on to her in a what was to be a gentle kiss, but when Kagome reacted to the kiss it became something more._

Sesshomaru smiled at that memory, at that time Sesshomaru knew he wanted to kiss her but he didn't think she would let him like that.

"Sessho what are you doing your keeping me from a nap?"

"Sorry koi I'm just thinking"

"Of what..?"

"Our past together"

Kagome sat up and smiled at him.

"My favorite memory is the night we first slept in the same bed"

"Oh yes the picture one"

_Sesshomaru climbed on the bed on the other side and sine Kagome was inside the blankets he chose to stay out side, Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru chest as he laid down and soon sleep over came them both._

_Quietly he opened the door to only push it open wider out of shock Inuyasha who was walking down the hall went to go see what Father was doing only to stop dead in shock as well. Sesshomaru had some how in his sleep removed his shirt and got under the blankets and like every night he let he concealment spell dropped, Kagome in the middle of the night snuggled into Sesshomaru bear chest while he wrapped his tail around her as well as his arms pulling her closer; in her sleep Kagome was petting Sesshomaru tail making him purr in his sleep._

"Yes I remember that all to well, I still wake up to you petting my tail"

"I can't help it; your tail is so soft"

"Yes well there's one memory I never wish to forget"

"What's that?"

"The first time we said those three little words to each other"

_Sesshomaru went back stage he wanted to hold her in his arms he wanted to tell her that he loved her he wanted more then anything to never let her go and never leave her side._

"_Kagome my Kagome I didn't think I'd see you again" Sesshomaru whispered as he took her into his arms._

"_Sesshomaru you remember?'_

"_Yes Kagome I remember everything and I'm never going to leave you"_

"_Sesshomaru…I love you" Kagome whispered into his chest_

"_And I love you Kagome_"

"Yes I don't want to forget that one either"

The limo stopped outside the airport and Sesshomaru got out and then helped Kagome step out, their driver got their bags and followed them into the airport.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked onto the privet plane to begin their honeymoon and their life together as a happily mated and married couple.

* * *

Ky: well thanks for sticking with me on this story I know that I've been taking forever to bring out chapters but at least I got them out. So please join me for the sequel to this story I'll begin working on it soon and I've got a feeling that the rating on it will be higher. 

** At The Beginning With You **

Sequel to I'm Gonna Love You, Kagome and Sesshomaru are enjoying their new life as mates and husband and wife, when they get a surprise both good and bad.

See you for that story and please vote for my stories!


	16. Thank you and Artist list

I would like to Thank the Artist for the wonderful work I have used in this story......

The list of songs and Artist as as followed....

Beautiful-Chirstina Augilera  
Beathe-Faith Hill, Can't fight the moonlight- LeAnn Rimes  
Remember me this waqy-Jordan Hill  
Everytime, not a girl not yet a woman-Brittney spears, looking through your eyes-LeAnn Rimes  
Miss Independent-Kelly Clarkson, Pieces of me-Ashley Simpson  
Cry, Crush-Many Moore, I Know What Boys Like-Vitamin C  
The Way,This is the night-Clay Aiken, I do-98 dergees  
Forever and always-Shania Twain, This I swear- Nick Lachey 1000 word-sweetbox  
how do I- LeAnn Rimes, Never had a dream come true-S club Seven, The voice within-Chirstina Augilera  
Tourniquet-Evanesecence  
don't-Shania Twain, One sweet day-Mariah Carey  
nothin about love makes sense-LeAnn Rimes, dreamin' of you-Celine Dion,a monent like this-kelly clarkson  
First Love-Utada Hikaru, forever love-X-Japan


End file.
